Music&Romance
by Atlantasan
Summary: Romance, humor, musica, enredos y mucho más... ¿Cuan lejos puede ir un grupo de jovenes para lograr sus sueños? ... Cuando vas tras algo siempre encontrarás obstaculos en el camino, ... pero no todos son negativos...
1. Una Meta Un Sueño

UNA META…UNA SUEÑO

_Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you  
Call your number  
but I cannot get through  
You don't hear me  
And I don't understand  
When I reach out  
I don't find your hand_

_Were they wasted words  
And did they mean a thing  
And all that precious time  
But I still feel so in between_

_Somedays, I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay  
Dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on  
But it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had_

_You don't see me...  
you don't feel me like I feel you…_

La canción término seguida de muchos aplausos por parte del público, mientras el dúo que acababa de cantarla bajaba del escenario…

La propietaria del café en el que se había efectuado la presentación, también aplaudía, llena de orgullo ya que las dos jóvenes eran, prácticamente como hijas suyas…

Se aproximo a ellas para felicitarlas….

-Han mejorado mucho…. – dijo una mujer adulta, con el cabello oscuro… - Kagome…. Sango... estoy orgullosa de ustedes….

-Gracias… Srta. Midoriko, hacemos lo mejor que podemos… - dijo una joven de cabellera castaña…

-Es un placer para nosotras… - dijo la otra joven sonriendo,… sacudiendo su oscuro cabello…

-Tambien les estoy muy agradecida…. – continúo Midoriko - Desde que cantan por las noches en mi café… la gente esta viniendo más seguido…. Créanme que tendrán un buen aumento por esto…

Ya que ellas no solo se dedicaban a cantar por las noches en el café de la Srta. Midoriko: "The Coffee",… sino que tambien trabajaban allí…

Sango y Kagome, parecían muy entusiasmadas… en eso del publico se acerco un chico de cabello negro con los ojos celestes… muy entusiasmado tomo de las manos a Kagome…

-Estuviste fantástica Kagome…. – dijo el chico en tono emotivo…

-Ah… si gracias Koga… - dijo Kagome abrumada, soltándose de loas manos de la joven…

Sango se reia en silencio de esta escena….

Era obvio que Koga nunca se iba a dar por vencido en sus intentos por ganarse a Kagome…, pero en el fondo Sango sentía también un poco de envidia,… Kagome tenía mucha suerte de que un chico tan bueno como Koga se fijara asi en ella… Aunque Kagome no lo quisiera a el, debía de ser lindo importarle tanto a alguien…

Mientras veía esto, la Srta. Midoriko le coloco la mano en el hombro…

-Si quieres ya puedes irte a casa, Sango… yo me encargare de cerrar… - dijo sonriendo…

-Ah…OK, gracias… - contesto la joven…

Sango recogió su maleta, y salió del café…. Caminaba tranquila rumbo a su casa…

"_Hola, que gusto conocerlos…. Me llamo Sango Ayemoto, tengo 17 años de edad y estoy preparándome para postular a la Universidad de Ciencias el año que viene… por eso es que me encuentro lejos de casa de mis padres… ¿Que porque estaba cantando?... bueno es que formo parte del dúo "Tennyos"… junto con mi amiga Kagome Higurashi, a quien quiero como a una hermana, también trabajamos en el café de la Srta. Midoriko para ahorrar dinero para nuestras universidades… ella es muy buena con nosotras, nos apoya mucho y se porta como si fuera nuestra segunda madre… ¿Ese chico?... bien, se llama Koga Takato,… lo conocemos desde hace tiempo y esta loco por Kagome… Aunque ella no le hace el menor caso a sus atenciones yo sé que le agrada,… y pienso que es muy afortunada al tener a alguien así…"_

Sango se detuvo frente a una avenida, pero no era una avenida cualquiera… era una de esas que se encuentran en frente al mar… junto a un hermoso parque…

A ella le gustaba ver el mar…. Siempre la tranquilizaba, aparte de mirar el mar, lo que de verdad le gustaba era cantar… aunque siempre antes de subir al escenario del café le daba una sensación de nerviosismo,… pero cuando estaba delante del publico le fascinaba cantar a lado de su amiga Kagome…

Ambas tenían un sueño en común…. Ser algún día cantantes profesionales y llevar a su dúo por todo lo alto…. Y lo lograrían tarde o temprano… como sea…

La joven llego a su departamento,… se tumbo en la cama y se durmió profundamente…

Al dia siguiente, Sango se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre… tenía que llegar al café a trabajar… Llego allí como a las 8.00…. en cuanto entro, encontro a Kagome preparando las mesas…

-Buenos días…Que bueno que llegaste… - la saludo alegremente su amiga – Ayúdame con esto, abrimos en una hora…

Si… - Sango dejo su maleta se puso el mandil y comenzó a ayudar…

Ambas trabajaban como meseras, y tambien prestando toda ayuda que se podía… después de todo no podían esperar a que llegara la noche para volver a cantar frente a todo la gente que viniera al café. Mientras limpiaban las mesas,… Sango entablo una conversación…

-¿Que tal te fue con Koga ayer?... – pregunto a Kagome en tono acusador…

-Igual que siempre…. – suspiro Kagome…

-E igual que siempre significa que….

-De nuevo me invito a salir y,… le dije que no…

-Ay, Kagome… - dijo Sango aburrida – ¿Porque no le das una oportunidad?,… Koga esta loco por ti…

-Si pero yo no lo quiero de esa manera…. – Kagome estaba harta de tener que repetir esa frase… - Si salgo con él solo le daría alas…. – suspiro – Es solo un amigo…

-Como quieras…. – dijo Sango….

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió…

-Hablando del rey de roma… - dijo Sango al ver a Koga entrar con un cartel bajo el brazo….

-Hola chicas… - las saludo animadamente Koga…

-Hola….

-No crees que es muy temprano para venir… - le dijo Kagome…

-Lo sé, pero… - Koga desdoblo el cartel… - Tenia que mostrarles esto…

Extendio el cartel sobre una mesa, y las chicas pudieron ver de que se trataba… era nada mas y nada menos que…

¿Un concurso de grupos musicales?.... – dijo Sango…

-Patrocinado por la disquera "Gold' s Star"… – leyó Kagome sorprendida – Es una de las mas importantes del país…

-Si…. Y al parecer están buscando nuevos talentos… - dijo Koga sonriendo– El ganador recibirá la oportunidad de hacer una grabación profesional… ¿Que dicen?... ¿Se animan?

-¿Que?.... te refieres a entrar al concurso – dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Me parece una gran idea…. – dijo Sango entusiasmada… se volvió hacia su amiga que no parecía tan convencida – Kagome esta puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad…

-Sango…– dijo su amiga – Todo tipo de grupos participaran en el… no solo cantantes, tambien guitarristas, bajistas…

-¿Y eso que?.... – la paro Koga – Yo estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán hacerlo…. Por eso les traje el anuncio, Por favor Kagome… inténtalo…

-Es verdad…. Cuando menos tenemos que intentarlo Kagome…. – insistió Sango…

-Está bien… - dijo Kagome - Pero si es así tenemos que darnos prisa…. Las audiciones para el concurso son esta misma tarde… - añadió esto en tono mas entusiasmado – Tendremos que pedirle a la Srta. Midoriko el día libre…

-Entonces esta decidido – dijo Sango entusiasmada – Lo conseguiremos…

Las dos amigas estaban muy entusiasmadas…. Esa misma tarde se arreglaron muy bien, y se encontraron en la puerta del café para irse al lugar donde el gerente de la disquera escucharía a los grupos, Koga había acordado llevarlas en su auto…

-Sango estas guapísima...-le dijo su amiga…

-Gracias… tu también…. – dijo Sango, y luego añadió – Estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Yo tambien… pero tu lo dijiste, esta puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad…

-Si… allí esta Koga….

Un auto rojo se paro delante de ellas… Koga bajo de el… apenas lo hizo se quedo pasmado con la belleza de Kagome…

-Estas preciosa, Kagome.... – dijo con cara absorta…

-Si… ya, ¿nos llevas?... – dijo Kagome algo sonrojada… y se subió rápidamente al auto…

Sango suspiro y miro a Koga con cara de: "Tus intentos son inútiles"…. Se fueron inmediatamente al lugar donde estaban las audiciones….

Era un estudio bastante grande, los principales miembros de la disquera estaban en frente sentados en los asientos de piel… oían a los grupos y si les agradaban les entregaban una tarjeta… si no simplemente los despachaba…

Kagome y Sango esperaban muy nerviosas su turno… parecía que les tocaba como el ultimo… pero finalmente llego, y en ese instante les pareció demasiado pronto… pero finalmente se subieron al escenario…

…

Cantaron de maravilla… Sus voces juntas eran una música preciosa, un cantico de angeles… Las chicas bajaron terminada la cancion….

Los anfitriones hablaron entre ellos durante un momento… finalmente uno se acerco a Kagome y le entrego la anhelada tarjeta…

-Lo logramos - grito Sango entusiasmada… una vez que el funcionario regreso a su sitio.

-Excelente - dijo Koga que las había oído – Estuvieron geniales…

-Kagome, ¿que dice? - pregunto Sango…

-La fecha de la siguiente etapa del concurso… - leyó Kagome – Es en dos semanas… Tiempo suficiente para ensayar más…

-Asi es… - dijo Sango – Tenemos que deslumbrarlos…

-Lo harán… – dijo Koga… pero Sango supo que se refería en especial a Kagome… - Estuviste grandiosa,…. Te veías muy bien en el escenario…

Parecía que Sango y Kagome habían sido el ultimo grupo,… porque el encargado de la disquera estaba por irse , cuando en eso uno de sus asistentes se acerco…

-Señor espere… falta un grupo más… - dijo jadeando, con un papel en al mano…

-Han llegado tarde… - dijo el Sr. – No los recibiré….

-Pero,… es que se trata de….- el empleado le dio una tarjeta… el encargado la leyó y su semblante cambio por completo…

-Que pasen…

Sango se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejara a ese par de "tortolos" solos… así que decidió ir a esperarlos en el auto… caminaba sin prestar mucha atención, perdida en sus pensamientos… (Como era típico de ella)…

Cuando choco con alguien…

TRAMP

Un sonido de metal contra el piso se oyó… Sango se dio cuenta de su torpeza y se apresuro a pedir disculpas…

-Lo siento… - dijo la joven y se fijo en lo que se había caído – Rompí tu….

-¿Mi guitarra?.... – dijo la otra persona en tono relajado, recogiendo su instrumento…- No te preocupes… -miro a Sango de pies a cabeza…

Sango también lo hizo…

¡Era un chico bastante atractivo!

No pasaba de los 20 años, tenia muy buen físico y el rostro de un príncipe sacado de un cuento… su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos de un azul profundo verdaderamente cautivantes… y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el joven le dirigió una bella sonrisa…

-Ha sido total y absolutamente mi culpa… - dijo el chico de inmediato antes de que Sango pudiese pronunciar palabra... – Te pido mil disculpas, preciosa…

-Ah… si no importa… - las mejillas de Sango se ruborizaron levemente …

-¿Entonces me puedes decir tu nombre, bella dama?... –pregunto él sonriendo…

-Ah…Me llamo Sango Ayemoto… - "¿por qué me deslumbra su sonrisa?… "

-Un placer conocerte… - le dijo besándole la mano…"¡Que atrevido!…pero es muy lindo…" – pensó Sango ya bastante abrumada…

-Yo soy… - el muchacho no había dicho su nombre cuando alguien lo llamo…

-¡¡Miroku!!…. – grito otro chico mas allá… - ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso!… ¡Date prisa!

-¡¡Ya voy!!- grito él… y luego se volvió hacia Sango – Ya me tengo que ir… Espero tener el placer de volverte a ver…

El joven se reunió mas atrás con otras dos personas… dejando a Sango una sensación bastante extraña dentro de ella… La joven intento sacudírsela (por decirlo así)… y se marcho esperar a los otros dos en el auto… ¡Imagínense!… Tan despistada era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien era realmente ese joven…

Mientras Koga y Kagome seguían hablando… cuando Koga noto algo raro…

-¿No se suponía que tu y Sango eran el ultimo grupo?...- dijo extrañado al ver a otro grupo subiendo al escenario…

-Eso creía… - dijo Kagome…- Hay que verlos…

Acababan de subir al escenario dos muchachos bastantea atractivos… uno de ellos parecía cargar una guitarra y el otro un bajo… el bajista, capto en especial la atención de Kagome… era bastante apuesto… tenia el cabello de brillante color plateado y unos ojos dorados que derretirían a cualquiera… parecía que estaba regañando su compañero el guitarrista… que se reía sin darle importancia…

El tercer miembro era una chica… bastante esbelta y hermosa, de larga cabellera negra y los ojos de un marrón profundo… y a diferencia de sus compañeros no traía instrumentos… únicamente se ubico frente al micrófono: era la cantante…

-"CRASH"… - dijo el encargado de la disquera complacido – Estoy dispuesto a oírlos…

El grupo se preparo… los dos chicos comenzaron primero a tocar de manera tranquila sin que la chica hiciera nada… pero luego rompieron de manera estruendosa,… seguidos por la melodiosa voz de la joven…

_We know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through_

_Let's conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be we'll be  
We're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads  
Into our hearts _  
_Ready to start_

_And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you_

_Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever  
You're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads  
Into our hearts_  
_Ready to start _

Mientras continuaban con su presentación Kagome y Koga los oían estupefactos…

No era raro que el encargado los hubiera dejado presentarse a pesar de que llegaran tarde: ¡Eran excelente!….

La joven tenía una voz fantástica… y los chicos tocaban como si hubiesen nacido para ello… Kagome se sintió un poco preocupada…. Era muy bueno… Pero de ninguna manera ella y Sango se echarían para atrás, lucharían hasta el final por sus sueños…

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good_

_It feels so good…_

Terminada la canción, el encargado se levanto de inmediato, y a diferencia de las otras veces aplaudía satisfecho… Se acerco a la chica del grupo y le entrego la tarjeta…

-¡Estupendo!…. No me sorprendería que resultaran los ganadores… - dijo sonriendo…

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde… - dijo la cantante del grupo…

-Olviden eso… están mejor que nunca…

Koga y Kagome se fueron del sitio… y se reunieron con Sango en el auto… ninguno de ellos hablo en el transcurso del camino de regreso… pero mientras iban ya por la mitad del camino…

Sango rompió el silencio…

-¿Que les pasa?... – pregunto la castaña a Kagome y Koga – ¿Porque están tan desanimados?…

-"CRASH" – dijo Koga en modo secante…

-¿Quien?... – Sango no entendía…

-¿No los oíste Sango?... – le pregunto Kagome… - Son muy buenos…

-Creí que nosotras eramos el ultimo grupo… - dijo Sango

-Al parecer no… - dijo Kagome pensativa – Los dos jóvenes eran geniales y la cantante no se queda atrás… Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho para superarlos…

-Si… - dijo Sango – Como digas, Kagome…

Bueno pues vamos a conocer a ese grupo que se ha puesto en el camino del dúo "Tennyos"….

Aquellos tres jóvenes se encontraban hospedados en dos departamentos en un hotel… puesto que venían de otra ciudad…En aquel momento el trió estaba levantando sendos vasos de bebida, brindaban por la presentación…

-Por nuestro futuro éxito… - dijo la chica del grupo levantando el vaso…

-Tú lo has dicho Kikyo… - dijo Miroku chocándolo…

-Cierto… - dijo el otro chico que estaba un poco pensativo… se volvió hacia Miroku – Trata de no volver a llegar tarde… casi no nos dejan presentarnos por tu culpa, de nos ser por nuestros antecedentes…

-No me regañes, hermano… - le dijo Miroku fastidiado…

-Ya no discutan… - los paro Kikyo con una risa… le paso la mano por el rostro al chico de cabello plateado… - Te preocupas demasiado, Inuyasha… CRASH va a arrasar…

-¿Ves?... escucha a Kikyo,… - se rio Miroku de la manera en que se había sonrojado su hermano mayor…

-Ya… esta bien… - dijo Inuyasha penetrando a Miroku con la mirada: "Sigue riendo y te mato"…

-Bueno chicos me voy a mi departamento a dar un baño… nesecito relajarme un poco… - le sonrio de manera coqueta a Inuyasha… - Adios…

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos…

-Le sigues gustando … - le dijo Miroku en tono acusador …

-Ya no molestes…. – lo paro Inuyasha molesto,… luego dijo algo que sabia que a Miroku no le gustaba… - Y ¿que quieres hacer ahora, "hermanito"?

-¡Eres un año mayor!… - dijo Miroku fastidiado – No me digas asi…

-Bueno…. Jejeje… Vas a responder o ¿no?- Inuyasha se rio satisfecho

-No lo sé…. ¿Vamos a conocer la ciudad?

-De acuerdo…

Los dos chicos salieron de su departamento a redondear por la ciudad… después de todo tenian un auto blanco nuevecito para eso…

Más tarde en "The Coffee"….

Las chicas habían regresado para el turno de la tarde… Lo cual fue un alivio para la Srta. Midoriko, estaba muy lleno de gente… parecía que habían venido de todas partes… quizás solo por el concurso de bandas…

Tenían trabajo hasta el cuello… y para colmo la cabeza de Sango estaba en otro mundo…:

"Esos ojos tan profundos…" – pensaba la castaña…- "Esos dientes tan brillantes, esa sonrisa…"

-¡Sango!…. – Kagome la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Ah?... ¿Que?.... – Sango reacciono….

-Sirve dos naranjadas para la mesa 4….- dijo Kagome re ocupada….

-Ah si…. Por supuesto Kagome…

-¿Porque estas tan distraída?

-No…. Por nada…. – dijo Sango… "Ya me lo tengo que sacar de la cabeza…. No lo voy a volver a ver…"

Que equivocada estaba…

Luego de pasar algunas horas redondeando por la ciudad… Inuyasha y Miroku estaban algo cansados… y cuando pasaron por el local…

-¿Oye, se te apetece un café?... – preguntó Miroku….

-Si… me muero de sed… - dijo Inuyasha…

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo las canciones:

"Something I never had" de Lindsay Lohan ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kikyo )

Todos los derechos reservados….


	2. CRASH

**_tabia56_: Agradesco tu comentario y espero que te guste está continuación...**

CRASH

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el café y se sentaron en una mesa…

La Srta. Midoriko les tomo la orden…

-Dos capuccinos… - dijo Inuyasha…

-El mío doble… - dijo Miroku…

-Muy bien… - dijo ella apuntando – En seguida salen…

En cuanto la Srta. Midoriko se fue de la mesa… un grupo de tímidas chicas se acerco a Inuyasha y Miroku…

Una de ellas les pregunto…

-Disculpen… ¿ustedes no son Inuyasha y Miroku, de "CRASH"?

-Pues si… - dijo Miroku de modo galante – Has adivinado …

Las chicas rieron…

-Miroku… - murmuró Inuyasha aburrido…

-Y díganme, ¿en qué podemos servir a un grupo de chicas tan bellas como ustedes? – preguntó Miroku… haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran…

-Bueno… - dijo la que había hablado antes – Nos preguntábamos si podrían darnos sus autógrafos…

-La verdad ahora no tenemos…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir que no tenían tiempo… cuando Miroku interrumpió…

-Lo que Inuyasha quiere decir es que no hemos traído bolígrafos… - dijo el ojiazul… callando a su hermano con la mirada…- Pero si ustedes nos proporcionan uno…

Las chicas inmediatamente sacaron los lapiceros de sus mochilas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Miroku e Inuyasha ya les habían firmado las chamarras, las mochilas y los cuadernos…

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?... – le pregunto Inuyasha a Miroku cuando las chicas se fueron…

-Por favor, Inuyasha hay que complacer al público de vez en cuando… - dijo su hermano…

-Bueno…. Lo que digas… - "Lo único que quiere es colearse chicas lindas…", dijo Inuyasha – ¿A qué hora nos traen el café?…

En ese momento Kagome acaba de terminar de hacerlos… pero estaba ocupada asi que…

-Sango…

-¿Dime Kagome?... – pregunto su amiga limpiando el recibidor…

-¿Puedes llevar estos cafés a la mesa 2?... tengo que terminar un surtido para la mesa 7… - dijo Kagome…

-Si claro… - Sango cogió la bandeja con los cafés y se dirigió en a la mesa 2…

Mientras con Inuyasha y Miroku…

-No te preocupes, hermano… - le decía Miroku a Inuyasha en tono burlón… - No le voy a decir a Kikyo cuantas chicas se babean por ti…

-Cállate… - le dijo Inuyasha molesto – Uno: Kikyo no es mi novia… Dos: Tú eres el que siempre me mete en estas cosas… y…

-…Tres: Sin mi tu vida seria aburrida… - terminó Miroku…

-… - Inuyasha suspiró… "No puedo con tigo" – Mejor anda a ver porque se demoran con nuestra orden…

-Bueno…

Pero justo cuando Miroku se paró de su sitio casi vuelca la bandeja que les llevaba Sango… La agarraron entre los dos... Antes de verse el uno al otro…

-Eres tú… - dijeron a la vez…

-¿Qué?... – Inuyasha no entendía nada…

Sango no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la tierna mirada de Miroku… este agarro la bandeja y la dejo en la mesa…

-¿Se conocen?... – pregunto Inuyasha por que los otros dos parecían demasiado ocupados mirándose…

-Mas o menos… - dijo Sango algo sonrojada

-Pero eso se puede cambiar… - le dijo Miroku sonriendo… - Soy Miroku Taisho… y él es mi hermano, Inuyasha…

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?...

Sango no pudo evitar notar el poco parecido físico entre los dos chicos… (aun que ambos eran muy atractivos…)

-Adoptivos… - aclaro Miroku sin darle importancia…

-Ah… entiendo… - dijo Sango aun cautivada por la mirada de Miroku…

-¿Entonces trabajas a aquí?... – pregunto el ojiazul…

-Si…

En ese instante llego Kagome…

-Sango… necesito que me ayudes con… - Kagome se quedo en "shock" al ver la compañía de Sango– "CRASH"

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron entre ellos y luego a Kagome…

-¿Sabes quienes somos?....- dijo Inuyasha a Kagome…

-¿Kagome?... – la despertó Sango de su trance…

-Si… - dijo ella – Sango ellos son miembros de "CRASH"…

-Eso explica porque traías una guitarra cuando te conocí… - le dijo Sango a Miroku…

-Si… soy el guitarrista e Inuyasha, el bajista… - explico Miroku

-¿Nos presentas a tu amiga?.... – pregunto Inuyasha con sorpresivo interés…

-Ah… si – Sango se sintió un poco avergonzada – Ella es Kagome… - se volvió hacia su amiga – Kagome ,… el es Miroku y su hermano Inuyasha

-Un placer – dijo Kagome sintiendo que Inuyasha la miraba de forma distinta…

-Igualmente – contesto Miroku sonriendo…

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de nuestro grupo? – le pregunto Inuyasha…

-Sango y yo también participamos en el concurso de la disquera "Gold' s Star" - dijo Kagome de forma directa.

-¿En serio?.... – Inuyasha parecía sorprendido

-¿Ustedes también participan? – pregunto Miroku…

-Si… - dijo Sango… - Somos el dúo "Tennyos"…(_ Doncellas del cielo _en japonés)

-Ya veo porque el nombre… - dijo Miroku observando bien la belleza de ambas jóvenes, se volvió hacia su hermano- Vamos a tener que cuidarnos Inuyasha: Tenemos un par de rivales muy atractivas…

-Si… - dijo Inuyasha sin mirarlo: solo veía a Kagome… ella bajo la mirada…

Durante algunos minutos el cuarteto estuvo hablando de música… ese interés común los hacia olvidar por completo que eran rivales…

Al escuchar el relato de Kagome… Sango lamento haberse ido, los hubiera escuhado tocar… y ellos por haber llegado tarde tampoco las habían oído cantar… cuando una idea se le vino a la mente….

-¿Si quieren oírnos cantar pueden venir esta noche?... – dijo Sango… cuando Miroku ya se terminaba el café…

-¿En serio?... – dijo el ojiazul con cara de entusiasmo… - ¿Cantaran aquí?…

-Si… lo hacemos todas las noches… - dijo Sango un poco abrumada por el entusiasmo del chico…

-Me parece una estupenda idea… que dices Inuyasha?... – pregunto Miroku a su hermano…

-Nos encantaría que vinieran… - dijo Kagome….

-Bueno… entonces está bien… - dijo Inuyasha…

"¿Qué le pasa?"… se preguntaba Miroku… -"Esta algo raro ".

Los dos chicos salieron… del café….Y mientras iban rumbo al hotel…Miroku interrogo a Inuyasha…

-¿Oye, que te paso?.... como que se te fue la onda al ver a Kagome?...

-Nada…- Inuyasha no había querido ser tan obvio - solo que esa tal Kagome me parece medio rara… - dijo pensativo – ¿Viste como se puso al vernos?....

-Deslumbramos... – dijo Miroku sin darle importancia… bastante confiado…

-Hermano… - murmuro Inuyasha… aburrido de esa actitud…

-Bueno entonces cuéntame, ¿porque aceptaste venir cuando ella dijo que le gustaría que vinieras?....

-Solo lo hice para saber que tan buenas son… - Inuyasha añadió – Si no mal recuerdo no oímos a las demás bandas por llegar tan tarde…

-Ok…- dijo Miroku sin creerle demasiado…

Esa noche las chicas ya se preparaban para salir ante el público…, Sango se estaba arreglando frente al espejo… nunca le había costado tanto trabajo decidir que ponerse… y mientras lo hacia una pequeña voz dentro de ella gritaba: ¡El va a venir!…

Cuando por fin se decidió llego Kagome…

-Amiga, ¿ya estás lista?...

-Si,… ¿Kagome que tal estoy?…

-Guapísima Sango… - Kagome le hecho una mirada acusadora…- ¿Segura que no te has enamorado?...

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?!… - Sango se sonrojo un monton…. – Tu tambien estas muy guapa… es para Koga o para el joven Inuyasha?...Kagome no contesto…

Los dos chicos ya habían llegado… se sentaron en una mesa desde donde podían ver muy bien… pidieron gaseosas… y se sentaron aver la función… Cuando las chicas subieron al escenario… Sango lo pudo ver desde arriba…

"¡Si vino!… pero ¿porque me importa si el viene o no?... ¡no puedo dejar que me ponga nerviosa solo porque si!… debo concentrarme si quiero que la función salga bien…"

-Sango ¿estás lista?... – Kagome la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Ah… si...

Y la función dio Inicio… Kagome canto primero…

_Boy me__ets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind_

Sango continuo La letra...

_So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_  
_Luego las dos bellas voces siguieron como una sola...

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me _

_  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
that you are made for me _

_  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see _

_it can happen to me  
It can happen to me…._

El publico escuchaba cautivado no solo por La belleza Del canto si no tambien por La gracia y dulzura con La que las jovenes entonaban La letra...

-Son buenas... – dijo Inuyasha....

-Bastante... – dijo Miroku sin despegarles los ojos de encima... - Y aparte de cantar muy bien... son preciosas...

-Miroku...

-Eh,...Solo digo lo que pienso...

-Ok... pero no te olvides para que estamos aqui... – añadio Inuyasha en tono mas serio...

-Lo se... – Miroku se puso serio tambien – para llevar a "CRASH" a la victoria... – añadio viendo a las chicas ... – lastima que tengamos unas rivales tan hermosas...

-Tu lo hás dicho...

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you…_

La cancion termino y La gente rompio en aplausos ... pero cuando Kagome y Sango bajaron Del escenario como de costumbre Koga estaba alli...

-Has cantado hermoso Kagome... – dijo Koga tomandole las manos cuando Ella bajaba...

-Koga... – Kagome no tubo tiempo de decir nada...

-Escucha... – continuo Koga – Esta mañana estaba algo preocupado... pero ahora que las He oido mejor que nunca , no me cabe Duda...Van a ganar ese concurso¡..." CRASH" no tiene nada que hacer en contra de ustedes...

-Disculpa... estamos aqui...

-Koga se Dio La vuelta y se vio cara a cara con Inuyasha y Miroku...

- ¡¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?! - Koga no podia creerlo...

- Lo mismo que tu ver el espectaculo... – dijo Inuyasha molesto....( aunque no se sabe si por el comentario de Koga sobre su grupo o por la manera en La que se acercaba a Kagome)

- Ya veo con que estan evaluando a sus rivales... – dijo Koga mirando a Inuyasha a la cara con cierto fastidio...

- Koga.. en realidad ellos... – Sango no se pudo meter en eso...

-Lo que nosotros hagamos no es asunto tuyo... – Le especto Inuyasha a Koga enojado... – Este es un lugar publico...

- ¡Asi que lo confiesan!- dijo Koga en tono triunfal... se volvio hacia las chicas... – ¿lo ves ?, Kagome

- estan siendo espiados por estos...

- ¡¿A quien llamas espias?!... – estallo Inuyasha...

- Pues a quien mas.... A TI CABEZA HUECA

- ¡¡Con mi hermano nadie se mete!!.... – intervino Miroku ....- Ademas yo soy El único que puede decirle cabeza hueca...

- ¡Si!... ¡oye! - Inuyasha no tardo en darse cuenta de la defensa de su hermanito....

Koga se puso frente a frente con Inuyasha .... dejando esas miradas asesinas a unos poços centímetros...

Era ódio a primera vista... por asi decirlo...

- No me interesa lo que hagan... Pero no destrosaran los sueños de mi querida Kagome...

Las jovenes estaban hartas de esto.. ellas los habian invitado pero al parecer el bruto de Koga no iba a atender razones..... iban a protestar cuando se oyo un terrible ruído contra el suelo...

¡¡Inuyasha y Koga ya estaban peleando!!

- ¡¡Ahora vas a ver!!... ¡¡Bestia!!

- ¡¡Intentalo si puedes!! ¡¡Perro rabioso !!

Se armo un tremendo escandalo... Koga golpeo a Inuyasha en La cara.... y eso si no lo aguanto Miroku... antes de que inuyasha se recuperara Del golpe... su hermano menor ya estaba sobre su atacante...

Las chicas intentaban detenerlos... pero enseguida se metieron algunos chicos que eran amigos de Koga... hasta que llego La Srta. Midoriko...

-YA BASTA.... – gritó con voz potente y enojada... – NO VOY A PERMITIR ESTO EN MI CAFÉ... FUERA TODOS

Koga y su grupo se marcho por un lado... Sango y Kagome se quedaron muy apenadas con los chicos por todo esto... Despues de todo ellas los habian invitado, y no habian podido decirle a Koga antes de que armara su escena de celos estúpidos...

Las dos jovenes les dijeron a los hermanos que se quedaran para curarles los golpes... pero Inuyasha dijo firmemente que no era nada, y se metio en el auto... Kagome se sintió algo mal y regreso al interior Del café...

Dejando solos afuera a Miroku y a Sango...

- De verdad lamento todo esto... – dijo La castaña muy apenada... – Despues de todo yo les pedi que vinieran...

- No importa... – dijo Miroku sonriendo – Inuyasha es cabeza dura....

- ¡Te oí !- estallo Inuyasha en El interior del carro.. Miroku se rio...

- Pero a ti tambien te golpearon - dijo Sango preocupada....

- Bah¡... no es nada...estoy acostumbrado... – dijo Miroku con su habitual sonrisa... luego añadio con una mirada muy cautivadora...- Gracias por preocuparte por mi,...

Sango se puso muy roja... Tenia ganas de abrazar a Miroku ... y era obvio que este iba a dejarse.. cuando...

-¡¡ Miroku, date prisa!! ... – grito Inuyasha

- ¡Ya voy!.... – dijo Miroku y se fue hacia el auto... antes de entrar Le dijo a Sango – Tienes una voz maravillosa...

Apesar de todo habian disfrutado la noche...

Los dos chicos se fueron Sango regreso al interior del café... Kagome estaba tambien muy enojada... y cuando cerraron lo manifesto ...

- ¡Es él colmo con Koga!... – dijo Kagome mientras ella y Sango caminaban por la calle.... – ¿Como pudo haberse comportado asi?!

- Fue un idiota... – Sango tambien estaba molesta... – No puedo creer que haya acusado de esa forma a Miroku y a su hermano...

- Ellos tambien fueron muy orgullosos... – comento Kagome – Ni siquiera quisieron ayuda...

- Es verdad...

Sango durante un momento se quedo imprecnada en un instante de la noche... " _Tienes una voz maravillosa..."_

-¿Sango?... – Kagome la desperto...

-¿Que?... Ah, lo siento... ¿Me decias algo?...

-Si... mañana debemos salir temprano del trabajo... Debemos ensayar para la seguiente etapa Del concurso... Es solo dentro de dos semanas... ¿recuerdas?

-Si... Claro...

-Bueno nos vemos... – Kagome se separo de Ella para irse a su casa...

Sango continuo caminando... hasta que llego a ese lugar junto al mar.... donde solia ir para relajarse y estar tranquila... " Es verdad... que "CRASH" sigue siendo rival nuestro.... "- penso Sango mientras miraba El suave chapoteo de las olas...

Quiza lo que hizo Koga estuvo mal con todas sus letras,... pero algo de lo que habia dicho era cierto ...¡Eran sus rivales!...

Aunque que las oyeran cantar no tenia nada de malo,... cierta desconfianza crecio en ella.. . Pero o podia olvidar se de esa Dulce mirada que tenia ese guitarrista tan lindo... tan azul como El mar que al mirarlo La tranquilizaba tanto...

Por mas que no hubiese querido le era imposible no pensar en El... Sango se marcho a su casa...

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Miroku iban de camino al hotel...

-Ese tipo era odioso... – murmuraba Inuyasha enfadado... Imito La voz de Koga... – "No voy a permitir que se interpongan en los sueños de mi querida Kagome"... ¡¿Quien se cree?!

-Jejeje... Quizas El novio autoproclamado de Kagome... – rió Miroku... – pero La verdad es que se busco El pleito...

-Si... – Inuyasha miro a su Hermano algo serio... – Oye, no era necesario que tú te metieras...Yo podía solo con él...

-Para eso son los hermanos ¿no?... – dijo Miroku... aunque luego añadio en tono mas firme... – Además...Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mi cuando éramos niños, Inuyasha... nunca....

-Ya no sigas con eso... – dijo Inuyasha... – Recuerda de que no ser por ti yo...

-Paro en seco...

-Suficiente... – lo paró Miroku – Somos hermanos y siempre estaremos aqui para lo que nesecite el otro...

-Ok.... – aceptó Inuyasha –....Hay que prepararse... Esta semana vamos a ensayar sin parar....

-Pareces Kikyo...

Rieron con ganas....

Y así paso un buen tiempo... una semana más o menos...

Inuyasha y Miroku no volvieron a aparecerse por El café,...

Sango y Kagome no le diriguian La palabra a Koga,... y este cada vez sentia mas rencor por Inuyasha... pero El enojo de Kagome no era nada comparado con la tristeza de Sango..

Ella tenia muchos deseos de volver a ver a Miroku.. de conocerlo mejor... y no podia dejar de lamentar que la noche perfecta se le hubiese estropeado...

Pero en fin ... habia otras cosas que ambos grupos debian hacer...Practicar...practicar... y practicar...

Una semana luego de que hubiese ocurrido el pleito entre Koga e Inuyasha...

Era una tarde tranquila... en el cuarto del hotel en donde estaba hospedado el trio CRASH...

_I call you up  
You've got nothing to say  
I get the hint  
And I'm blown away_

_Been gone, gone too long  
I've been gone too long _

_I've been gone too long…_

"CRASH" estaba metido en un buen ensayo…. La única razón por la que estaban en aquella ciudad era el concurso de " Gold' s Star"… nada los detendría para lograrlo… 

_You must see me  
In some far away city  
Wonder, is she blond  
And is she pretty_

_When I'm gone so long  
Our bonds grow week  
Trust gone sour  
Cause we can't speak  
_  
La voz de Kikyo era maravillosa pero, luego de haber oído cantar a Sango y Kagome … no estaban muy seguros de si eran invencibles… aunque no le habían contado a su amiga que las habían ido a escucharlas… era indispensable seguir adelante…

_Been gone, gone too long  
I've been gone too long _

_I've been gone too long ….._

La canción dio fin… Kikyo cogió un vaso de agua de la mesa y luego de darle un sorbo dijo…

-Chicos no ha sonado Del todo mal....- dijo sonriendo la joven...

-He malogrado el estribillo... – dijo Miroku frustrado...

-Si lo pude notar... – dijo Inuyasha

-Además se me rompio una cuerda... – dijo Mirando la guitarra el chico ojiazul...

-Vamos,... – dijo Kikyo en tono animado – Con ese animo no llegaremos a ningun lado...

-Kikyo hemos ensayado toda la semana... – dijo Miroku tumbandose sobre un sillón... – Estamos muertos...

-De eso se tratan los ensayos... – dijo Kikyo cruzando los brazos...

-Dejalo, Kikyo... – dijo Inuyasha – esta molesto porque no ha tenido tiempo de colearse a ninguna chica... – añadio como burlandose...

-Pues hermano a diferencia de ti... a mi si me gustaria divertirme un poco... – dijo Miroku y luego añadio en tono malicioso.. – Oh, se me habia olvidado... Tu ya tienes a Kik...

En ese momento sono el telefono...

-Yo atiendo... – dijo Kikyo... y fue a la otra habitacion...

-¡¡Eres hombre muerto!!... – Inuyasha estaba furioso por ese comentário...

Y comenzo a perseguir a Miroku por el cuarto...

-¡No es para tanto, Inuyasha!... ¡¡No te pongas asi!!

-¡¡Siempre estas metiendo la lengua donde no debes!!...

-¡¡Solo digo la verdad!!.... Tu sabes lo que Ella siente por ti....

-Si pero yo...

En ese instante llego Kikyo con una cara de inmensa felicidad...

-¡Chicos!... ¡Tengo una excelente noticia!

Inuyasha y Miroku se pararon en seco... justo cuando Inuyasha acababa de coger del cuello a su hermano ...

-Agradece que te han salvado.. – le susurro Inuyasha todavia molesto...

-Ya no digo nada... – dijo Miroku con cara de inocente... – Lo prometo

-Mas te vale.... o dejaré el bajo para tocar la bateria en tu cabeza... – le advirtió

Inuyasha lo soltó y ambos se volvieron hacia Kikyo...

- ¿Que sucede?

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo las canciones:

"Miracle" de Cascada ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"I've been gone too long" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)

Todos los derechos reservados….

**Continuaré está historia,... espero más comentarios y recomendaciones,... Nada está de más... Gracias a todos...**


	3. Conociendonos Muuuuy Bien

**_Disculpen las faltas ortograficas... n.n"... Es que estaba apurada... Espero les guste el cap.... ¡please! reviews y recomendaciones...  
_**

CONOCIENDONOS MUUUUUUUUUUY BIEN

Ambos muchachos la miraban con curiosidad…

-Dinos.. ¿quien era? – pregunto el guitarrista...

-Nos han llamado para invitarnos a la primera fiesta del "Rock on Night " el mas nuevo de los clubs nocturnos... – dijo entusiasmada la joven... – Quieren que presentemos dos números para el espectáculo de inauguración... Es mañana por la noche¡

-¡¿En serio?! - exclamo Inuyasha entusiasmado...

-¡ Genial!... – exclamo Miroku

-Sobretodo por ti Miroku.... – dijo Kikyo que aun no habia acabado de dar la noticia... - Uno de los números lo haremos como grupo... pero para el segundo les ofreci tu solo de guitarra...

Miroku se quedo en shock,... y se dejo caer sobre el sofá...

- Kykio , ¿hablas en serio?... – pregunto Inuyasha ... ya que su Hermano no podia ni pronuciar palabra.

- Si... escuchen , me preguntaron si conocian a alguien que pudiese presentar un solo de rock y recorde que lo hás estado ensayando desde hace algunos dias.. asi que pense, deberias intentarlo.... – dijo Kikyo ...

- Pero aun no lo he presentado ante nadie... – dijo Miroku pensativo,.. – ¿Y si malogro de nuevo el estribillo?...

- Eso no te pasa siempre ... – le dijo Kikyo

- Tu puedes hacerlo , Hermano – dijo Inuyasha - ademas arrasaremos primero como grupo...

- Esta bien... Decidido... – dijo Miroku levantandose con firmeza – Lo hare...

-Asi se habla... – lo felicito Inuyasha...

-A por ello ... – dijo Kikyo... sonriendo...

El trio choco la mano entusiasmado...

- Muy bien... tenemos que a confirmar nuestra aceptacion hoy por la noche... a las 8...– dijo la joven...

- Excelente... – dijo Inuyasha – Iremos todos...

-Si... – dijo Miroku....

Mientras en " The Coffee" ya estaban cerrando... Sango y Kagome salian de alli ...

- Estoy muerta... – dijo Kagome... – Desde que comenzamos a conbinar los ensayos con el trabajo no puedo ni dar un respiro...

- Al menos descansamos bien por las noches... – dijo Sango...

-Habla por ti... – dijo Kagome – Solo espero que el imbecil de Koga no me llame otra vez intentado que lo perdone...

- Bueno... – Sango se despidio – Adios...

- No te vas a ir a casa de frente ? – se extraño Kagome...

- No... tengo que comprar unas pocas cosas antes de ir a casa... te veo mañana... – la castaña se separo de su amiga...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Atardecia ... habia sido una semana dura, tal y como ya se lo suponia,... ahora tenian un concierto por delante antes de la siguiente etapa Del concurso,. . no se esperaba esta prueba tan pronto pero ni hablar habia que enfrentarla ....

" _No se te olvide que tenemos que reunirnos a las 8 en la puerta del hotel..." – _La voz de Inuyasha sono en la cabeza de Miroku... " Mi Hermano siempre se la pasa asi con migo... " – pensaba el ojiazul mientras caminaba solo por la calle ..." Cree que siempre soy un irresponsable... " – se rio un poco, mientras se apoyaba sobre el mirador para ver el mar... – " No puedo culparlo..."

_Summer has come and passed (canción de fondo )  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends_

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Flash Back ( hace 8 años) **

Un niño, no mayor de 10 años, estaba apoyado sobre una pared , en el patio trasero de un edifício vertiendo abundantes lagrimas... empañando los zafiros de su rostro... cuando una mano se puso en su hombro y este levanto la cara...

- Inuyasha.... – dijo Miroku entre sollozos… - ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?... No tengo a donde ir…

- No te preocupes, Miroku… - le dijo Inuyasha con firmeza apretándole el hombro… - Lo ultimo que yo hare en esta vida sera abandonarte…

- Tengo miedo…

- Tengo una deuda con tigo…. – dijo Inuyasha con fuerza –No… no van a llevarte…

Miroku abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha para seguir llorando sobre su pecho… El cual correspondió al abrazo de inmediato…

-Saldremos de esta juntos…Lo prometo- dijo el ojidorado…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends…_

El viento marino le azoto los cabellos… Un grupo de chicas paso cerca de Miroku…

-¿Ya te fijaste?....

-Si… que guapo….

Estos murmullos y risitas sacaron a Miroku de sus recuerdos… el muchacho solo se sacudió la cabeza…

" Si pierdo el tiempo Inuyasha me matara " – se rio el joven - "Mejor me doy prisa y compro la cuerda para mi guitarra…"

Se iba a ir… cuando…

-¿Miroku?...

-¡Sango!…. – el muchacho parecía alegre… - ¡Que gusto encontrarte¡…. – dijo con una sonrisa…

-¿Si?... ah este… a mi tambien me da mucho gusto volver a verte… - sonrio la joven.

-¿Vives por aquí?...

-No… voy de compras a la tienda de la vuelta…

-Excelente… yo tambien voy para ya… - en realidad ni sabia que había una tienda por alla ,…. Pero era su oportunidad de andar con esa chica… además suponía que podía comprar la cuerda en cualquier lado… - ¿Te puedo acompañar?... – pregunto con una "carita" que hubiese sido imposible decirle que no…

-Bueno… - contesto Sango bastante agobiada…

Los dos jóvenes por fin tuvieron tiempo para conocerse un poco mejor,… mientras compraban y todo eso,… platicaban de mil y un cosas,… Sango se sentía muy cómoda con el.

La manera de hablar de Miroku era fascinante... Sango se entero de que venia de otra ciudad y de que había sido aficionado la guitarra desde muy chico… Miroku tambien supo muchas cosas sobre ella,… que quería estudiar,.. Su sueño y algunas cosas sobre su querida amiga Kagome…

Luego de eso los dos chicos se regresaron por el mismo camino… y pasaron por aquel mirador frente al mar nocturno… (Un escenario muy romántico ¿no creen?)… y diciendo que no tenia prisa… Miroku quiso acompañar a la joven un rato más…

-Gracias por haberme acompañado… - le dijo Sango tímidamente…

-A sido un placer…. – dijo Miroku sonriendo – además tenia que comprar la cuerda…. Las rompo todo el tiempo si hago mal el estribillo… - añadió riendo… Sango también se rio un poco…

-Bueno… si lo practicas mas no creo que te pase tan seguido… - sonrió Sango…

-Lo mismo me dice mi hermano… - dijo Miroku… - aun discutimos de vez en cuando, por quien tiene el instrumento más difícil de tocar…

-Se nota que son muy unidos…

-No como tú y Kagome… creeme que hay veces en que Inuyasha es insoportable… además ronca por las noches…

Los dos se rieron… Sango se apoyo sobre la baranda para ver el mar y respirar el aire fresco…

-Sango,… - Miroku hablo de manera un poco mas seria mientras miraba a la joven… - Te puedo preguntar algo?…

-Si… adelante… - dijo ella sin voltear a verlo,… que estuvieran tan cerca la hacia ponerse nerviosa…

-¿A ti te importa mucho que seamos rivales?

-No,… para nada… - dijo la joven de inmediato…

"Pero que estoy diciendo…" – pensó Sango bastante nerviosa…- "El concurso significa bastante para mi y para Kagome,… pero no quiero tener algo en contra suya solo porque es de CRASH ".

Sango sintió que Miroku se estaba acercando a ella… su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, no sabía qué hacer quería lanzarse en sus brazos,… cuando sintió algo un poco más abajo de su cintura…PLAF¡¡…Sango le tiro un cachetada a Miroku y se alejo varios pasos de el….

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?¡¡ - le grito furiosa…

-Auch… - Miroku se sobo el golpe… - no te pongas así,… si yo solo quería abrazarte…-añadió con cara de inocente (¿a quién crees que engañas?)

-¡No tenias porque hacerlo de ese modo!… - Sango estaba segura de que ese "cariño "había sido demasiado atrevido…

-Perdóname, Sango… - dijo Miroku sorprendido por la actitud de la joven… - Pero trata de entenderme: Eres tan hermosa…

Sango no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja ante esta frase… pero aun así se mantuvo seria…

-Ya me voy….

Sango se fue,.. Bastante fastidiada por como se había arruinado un momento tan lindo,… pero aun así, no se podía enojar con Miroku…

" ¡Es un atrevido!… "pensó furiosa –"¿Como pude haber caído en su trampa de niño lindo?…"

"_¿A quién quieres engañar?..." – dijo una voz en su cabeza…" Te gusta ese chico…y mucho"_

"No es verdad ¡…No me gusta¡"

"_No mientas… te gusta"_

"¡Que no!"

Mientras Sango se iba (peleando con su subconsciente) ,…

Miroku se sobo el golpe…"Auuu…" – pensó el chico mientras la veía irse – "Pega más fuerte que mi hermano… Creo que nunca había conocido a una chica con tanto carácter como ella, me agrada su forma de ser…" – se sintió raro, y sacudió la cabeza… - "Mejor me quito estas cosas de la mente y voy con Inuyasha y Kikyo ya casi es hora de la reunión…"

Iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que una lata de conservas se había caído de la bolsa de compras de Sango… la recogió y pensó que lo mejor sería alcanzar a la joven y devolvérsela…

Pero Sango ya se había adelantado… la chica pasaba por un callejón oscuro… cuando dos sujetos saltaron delante de ella… Un poco lejos de allí…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Miroku escucho un grito…

-¡Sango!… - Lo pudo reconocer y echo a correr…

Uno de los tipos le arrebato a Sango la bolsa de compras… Y el otro la sujeto con fuerza por detrás…

-¡¿Que me hacen?!… ¡Déjenme!… - Sango se soltó del tipo que la sujetaba,… metiéndole un codazo en la cara…

-¡Sujétala!….. – ordeno el otro ladrón a su compañero… - ¡Qué no se escape!

-Deja de luchar… - le dijo el otro a Sango sujetándola fuertemente… - Solo queremos robarte, pero no vacilaríamos en hacerte daño, aunque…

El tipo le olio el cabello a Sango, la joven no pudo evitar sentir un asco tremendo… Mientras el otro tipo revisaba las cosas,

-¡Apenas hay dinero!…. – exclamo furioso… - todo esto para nada…

-Jefe… - dijo el otro…

-¿Qué quieres? …- pregunto el otro…

-Un poco de diversión ya que estamos aquí… - dijo agarrando a Sango con mas fuerza… la joven por mas que luchaba no podía soltarse…

El jefe del par se calmo un poco y le hecho a la joven una mirada malévola…

-La verdad si,.. es hermosa….

-¡¡Sango!!

Miroku llego… (Ya era hora ¿no creen?)

-Vaya, compañía indeseada… - dijo el jefe…

-Miroku… - exclamó Sango…

-¡Suéltenla!… - exigió Miroku indignado…

-No te acerques… - le dijo Sango asustada – Te pueden hacer daño…

-Hazle caso, a la señorita… - dijo el jefe sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo… y mostrándoselo a Miroku añadio- Puedes salir lastimado….

Miroku no se movió de su sitio… aquella actitud enfado al ladrón que acababa de hablarle…

-¡Creo que no has entendido bien!… - el ladrón ataco con el cuchillo empuñado…

ZAP…. Sangre mancho el suelo… y el ladrón cayó al suelo… con el brazo herido, ya no se podía levantar… Miroku que estaba al otro lado… lo miro con desprecio y le dijo… mostrándole algo en su mano…

-Me has hecho ensuciar a Silver…

Silver era un cuchillo… Miroku lo había sacado del interior de su cinturón , había esquivado el ataque y se había defendido con el… Era un brillante cuchillo plateado, en cuyo mango estaba grabado un imponente dragón…Miroku le metió un golpe mas a ese tipo para dejarlo noqueado…

-Suéltala… - volvió a decir Miroku apuntando con Silver , hacia el ladrón que sujetaba a Sango…

-Piénsalo dos veces… - dijo este sacando tambien un cuchillo que puso sobre el rostro de Sango… - A menos que quieras que destroce este bello rostro … deja tu arma en el suelo…

Miroku suspiro profundo… Sango no sabia que decirle.. tenia miedo ,… el chico se agacho lentamente para dejar a Silver en el suelo…

ZAP… en un movimiento totalmente inesperado Miroku arrojo el cuchillo como si fuera un flecha al tobillo del ladron…

-Ahhhhh…. – este gimió de dolor… aflojando sus brazos…

¡¡Sango se pudo soltar!!… e inmediatamente le metió una patada en… ya saben donde…

-¡Esto es por haberme tratado así!… - Sango estaba hecha una furia,… y le metió dos puntapiés más en el estomago…

En ese momento oyeron que mas gente se acercaba… les tendrían que explicar porque habían dejado en tan mal estado a esos hombres,… no querían mas problemas , asi que los dos jóvenes optaron por la fuga…

-¡Vámonos , Miroku!… - le dijo Sango,… pero Miroku se regreso…

Espera… no me puedo ir sin el… - Miroku regreso y de un tirón….

Saco su cuchillo del tobillo ensangrentado del ladrón… este le hecho una mirada de odio, pero perdió al instante el conocimiento…

Sango y Miroku se escaparon corriendo a toda velocidad del sitio… Solo se detuvieron cuando ya estaban bastante lejos…

-Sango… ¿estás bien?… - pregunto Miroku… jadeando…

-Si… - dijo la joven,… todavía conmocionada… - ¿y tú?

-También… gracias a Silver… - dijo limpiando su atesorado cuchillo con la punta de su chaqueta…

-… Gracias… - fue lo único que pudo decir Sango… antes arrojarse en los brazos del joven…

Miroku correspondió al abrazo… se había asustado, y ahora sentía un gran alivio de que ella estuviera bien… Sango durante ese breve instante sintió como un calor muy tierno corría por todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía con más fuerza… era nuevo, pero le gustaba mucho sentirse asi…Cuando en eso Miroku paso la mano por la espalda de Sango y exclamo…

-Sango, ¡estas sangrando!

-¿Que?...

Era cierto… Sango había recibido una herida bastante grande en la espalda a la hora de soltarse del ladrón.. y ahora estaba emanando mucha sangre…

-No me había dado cuenta.. – dijo Sango …

-Tenemos que llevarte a una clínica… - dijo Miroku con firmeza…

Mientras tanto en la puerta del hotel…

-¿Donde puede estar?... – preguntaba Kikyo – Ya se nos ha hecho tarde…

-Lo voy a matar… - dijo Inuyasha enfadado…

-No te pongas asi, Inuyasha… - le dijo la chica… - Ya conocemos a Miroku… debe haber tenido una buena razón…

-Eso espero… - dijo el bajista… pero luego añadió un poco preocupado… - Ojala no se halla metido en problemas…

-Miroku ya esta grande, Inuyasha… - dijo Kikyo con una leve risa… - Entiendo que sea tu hermano menor, pero… Se puede cuidar solo…

-Tu sabes que es la única familia que tengo aquí… - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja (aunque nunca lo admita, quiere mucho a su hermano)

-Anda… - dijo Kikyo cruzando los brazos… - y ¿yo que soy?...

-Kikyo… lo siento… - dijo Inuyasha avergonzado – Claro que tu eres nuestra amiga desde la secundaria y te apreciamos mucho…Además sin ti no hubieramos llegado hasta aquí - Inuyasha no había acabado cuando… Kikyo se acerco mas a el…

-Está bien… - dijo con un hermosa sonrisa…- porque yo no quiero que me veas como a una hermana…- añadió con un sutil tono seductor…

Kikyo se acercaba con sus bellos ojos marrones en los labios del bajista,… estaba apunto de besar a su querido Inuyasha, el cual por ese momento parecía paralizado… pero cuando faltaban solo unos milimetros para rosar sus labios… sono un teléfono celular…

-Es Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha atendiendo su celular, que lo había despertado de su ensoñación…

-Inuyasha estoy… - Miroku no había acabado…

-Muerto… - le dijo Inuyasha enojado – Son casi las 9¡…Se suponía que nos veriamos a las 8, para ir a "Rock on Night "…. Asi que ve buscando una clínica¡

-¡Estoy en una!… - dijo Miroku…

-¡¿Que?! - Inuyasha pensó lo peor - No te muevas… voy para allá… ¿En donde estas?...

-En una cerca del centro… pero yo soy quien…

-OK…. – Inuyasha colgó de inmediato… y se volvió hacia Kikyo – Miroku esta en una clínica…

-¿Que?... ¿Esta bien?... – pregunto la joven…

-No lo se… voy a ir para alla… - dijo Inuyasha... pero en eso recordó lo del "Rock on Night "…

No te preocupes Inuyasha… - le dijo Kikyo,…para tranquilizarlo lo tomo de los hombros… - Yo puedo arreglar sola lo de la presentación… tu ve a ver a tu hermano y avísame cualquier cosa…

-Gracias, Kykio,… eres un ángel…

Fijense que Inuyasha estaba tan apurado y distraído que al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kikyo... y partió corriendo… dejando a la joven con una idea diferente de su relación…Inuyasha fue por su auto y partió hacia la clínica del centro… Su hermano menor estaba hospitalizado… tenia que darse prisa…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Flash Back ( Hace 10 años)**

Una pelota de colores muy brillantes rodaba por la hierba de un parque… y dos pequeños iban tras ella…

-Corre, Miroku… - se reía Inuyasha… - Te voy a dejar atrás…

-Espérame Inuyasha…. Sabes que no puedo ir tan rápido…

-Eres muy lento…

Inuyasha llego hasta donde estaba la bola y la tomo…

-Ya la tengo…

Estaba en medio de la autopista… un camión delante de él,… se había quedado paralizado del miedo… Se oyó el grito de una mujer (obviamente su madre)…

-INUYASHA

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha llego a la clínica,… y pregunto en la recepción.. .

-Quiero saber sobre mi hermano…

-Inuyasha aquí estoy… - dijo Miroku en la sala de espera…

-¿Que tienes? – le pregunto Inuyasha agarrándolo de los hombros…

-Yo nada….

Inuyasha trato de calmarse para no convertir ese nada en una pierna rota o algo asi…

-Entonces me quieres decir… ¡¡¿Que demonios haces en una clínica?!!… - estalló Inuyasha

-Para que me cuelgas… - suspiró Miroku aburrido – Yo no soy el que esta mal… es…

En ese instante otra persona muy preocupada entro en la sala de espera…

-¿Donde esta Sango?... – pregunto Kagome asustada,… la chica lo cogió al ojiazul del cuello y le pregunto –¡¿ Habla, que le ha pasado a mi amiga?!

-¿Sango esta hospitalizada?- Inuyasha aun no entendía…

-Kagome… me estoy… ahogando – dijo Miroku medio asfixiado…

-Ay,… perdón…

Miroku conto la historia de principio a fin…

-Con que eso paso… - dijo Inuyasha acabado el relato…

-Si… - dijo Miroku…

-Pobre, Sango… - dijo Kagome muy preocupada – Espero salga bien…¡¿ A que hora nos dan noticias?!…

-Cálmate Kagome… - le dijo Inuyasha …

"Se parece a ti, hermano" – pensó Miroku recordando como Inuyasha era con el… En eso una enfermera entro en la sala…

-Disculpen, ¿son familiares de la paciente?.... – pregunto

-Somos sus amigos… - dijo Kagome – ¿Como esta ella?

-Ya no tienen de que preocuparse…. – sonrió la enfermera…. – Este joven la trajo a tiempo, y pudimos curar la herida antes de que perdiera mucha sangre… Ya se encuentra muy bien y le daremos de alta enseguida…

-Que buena notica… - dijo Miroku….

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? – pregunto Kagome….

-Si… venga con migo, Srta…. – Kagome se fue con la enfermera…

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron el uno al otro…

-Así que esta vez tu tardanza tubo un buen motivo… - comento Inuyasha -… Menos mal que estuviste cerca para ayudar a Sango…

-Si… pero que bueno que ya paso todo… Kagome se veía muy mal… - añadió con una risa… - Casi como tu cuando algo me pasa a mí…

-No me puedes culpar… - dijo Inuyasha de modo aireado… - Eres bueno con Silver,… pero todavía no has podido vencerme a mi y a Colmillo de Acero…

Inuyasha saco un cuchillo de su cinturón muy parecido al de Miroku, solo que en el mango tenia grabado lo que parecía ser un demonio-perro… Miroku no podía negar eso, asi que añadió por lo bajo…

-Tengo 18 años…Me puedo cuidar solo…

-… tengo mis dudas sobre eso… - dijo Inuyasha casi en tono de burla…

-Mmmm…. Oye y ¿que paso con lo de la presentación?... – pregunto Miroku

-Kikyo dijo que se encargaría…. – Inuyasha cambio de semblante, parecía pensativo… suspiro y dijo – No se que haríamos sin ella…

-¿Si?... ¡Excelente!… ¡Todavía tengo mi solo!

Mientras en el cuarto… Sango le había repitió la historia a Kagome,… su amiga la escucho muy atenta, porque esta contenía mas detalles…

-Asi que Miroku se redimió al ayudarte,… luego de haberse pasado de la raya con tigo… - comento Kagome…

-Si… - dijo Sango - No se que habría hecho sin él… - añadió esto con mucha dulzura…

-Vamos,… ponte tu ropa para irnos ya… es tarde….

Unos minutos después Sango y Kagome ya se habían reunido con los chicos…

-¿Como te sientes? – pregunto Miroku a Sango…

-Mucho mejor….- contesto la castaña….

-Menos mal… - dijo Inuyasha….- Luego de todo esto, estoy cansado, ya vámonos Miroku…

-Si… mañana de seguro Kikyo nos hace ensayar doble… - dijo Miroku fastidiado… - Con lo del "Rock on Night "

-¿Se van a presentar en la inauguración?... – Kagome parecía extrañada…

Inuyasha miro a su hermano como diciéndole: "Lengua suelta"… pero, en eso, a Miroku se le ocurrió otra de sus brillantes ideas…

-Chicas… - dijo el ojazul – Inuyasha y yo hemos pensado que no seria bueno que salieran solas a estas horas, asi que nos ofrecemos a llevarlas a casa…

-¿En serio?... – dijeron Sango y Kagome a la vez…

-¿En serio?... – Inuyasha no podía quedar como un grosero asi que trato de disimular su sorpresa… - Si, acordamos eso…

-¿Que dices, Kagome?... – le pregunto Sango…

-Bueno…. Vamos… - contesto su amiga…

Se fueron en el auto de jovenes,…. Inuyasha conducía, Miroku iba a su lado y las dos jóvenes iban atrás…

-Asi que CRASH se va presentar en la inauguración de "Rock on Night "– dijo Kagome luego de que Inuyasha y Miroku les contaron…

-Kagome… esa noche la tenemos libre… - dijo Sango…

-Es verdad – dijo Kagome…

-¿Pueden ir entonces?... – les pregunto Miroku a las chicas en tono de animación… - Va a ser una fiesta a lo grande…

-Cierto… - dijo Inuyasha – Además Miroku nos va a hacer el milagro de no romper una cuerda en mitad del estribillo…

-Hermano… - dijo Miroku fastidiado… mientras las chicas se reían…

-Suena bien… - dijo Kagome sonriendo – Vamos a ir…

-Si… yo tambien quiero oírlos tocar… - dijo Sango…

El comentario de Inuyasha tuvo efecto,… Miroku no hablo mas en todo el camino…Primero dejaron a Sango en su casa ("Ya se donde vive" – pensó Miroku), y luego les toco dejar a Kagome…. Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha se bajo para abrirle la puerta…. Kagome casi se cae al suelo,… Inuyasha la sujeto….

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Que te paso? … - pregunto Inuyasha

-Creo que se me rompió el tacón… - Kagome vio su zapato y era eso….

-Al haber ido corriendo por lo preocupada que estaba por su amiga, se le había roto el taco…

-Inuyasha… esto no se puede quedar asi… - dijo Miroku desde dentro del auto..." Esta es mi venganza"… - Se un caballero y lleva a Kagome adentro de su casa…

-¿Que? - Inuyasha casi grita pero se controlo… - ya yo te llevo Kagome…

-¿Estas seguro?... – pregunto Kagome

-Si…. – Inuyasha le hecho una mirada a hermano… ( " te mato, al volver")

Inuyasha ayudo a caminar a Kagome al interior del edificio donde vivía… (Miroku se puso los audífonos y la música a todo volumen… XP)… Llegaron al departamento del tercer piso,…. Al abrir la puerta la joven le dijo…

-Gracias Inuyasha… - Kagome sonrio tímidamente – Estaba muy preocupada por Sango y al correr no me di cuenta…

-Descuida… Miroku me hace pasar apuros peores… - dijo Inuyasha… añadio con voz amable – Es decir…Entiendo lo que Sango significa para ti…

-Aun asi… los dos se han portado muy bien con nosotras,… y yo no los trate muy bien al conocerlos… - dijo Kagome apenada…

-Esta bien… - dijo Inuyasha comenzando a desear verla sonreir… - No hay ningún problema con eso…

Kagome por fin sonrio,….

"La verdad es que tiene una bella sonrisa… "… - pensó Inuyasha…

-Van a ir al concierto … verdad?- Inuyasha no entendía que tenia

-Si… nos veremos allá…adiós…

-Adiós…

Inuyasha regreso al auto (todavía con esa bella sonrisa en su mente)…. Pero cuando llego al auto…

-Oye , Miroku, no has notado que… - no bien Inuyasha abrió la puerta..

_Don't want to be an American Idiot (Estéreo del auto)  
Don't want a nation under the new mania…_

-Miroku….bajale el volumen_…_

-¿Que? - Miroku tenia los audífonos y no lo oia…

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be ok…_

-BAJA EL VOLUMEN

-¿QUE?

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue_

PRAP… Inuyasha le arrancho los audífonos… y bajo el volumen…

-Auch… - Miroku se sobo las orejas… - No grites me vas a dejar sordo…

-Si tienes el volumen en 60…. – dijo Inuyasha arrancando el auto

-Bueno… jejeje… ¿que quieres?

-La sonrisa de Kagome... – comenzó Inuyasha...

-¿Solo la sonrisa ?.... Yo la prefiero entera... – Miroku no entendio

-¡No seas bruto!... – le grito Inuyasha – Me refiero a que .... Es la segunda que me deja sin habla...

-Ah... ya recuerdo... – dijo Miroku... – Cuando conocimos a Kikyo en la secundaria,.... tambien me dijiste que tenia una sonrisa hermosa... – añadio en tono indignado... – ¡y a mi me dices mujeriego!...

-¡¿Que?!.... – Inuyasha casi le pega...

-Ya no te pongas asi... – rio Miroku... – Bueno, ya las invitamos a venir al concierto...

-¿Invitamos?... ¡Tu las invitaste!....

-Ah.... verdad ¿no?....

-La verdad, Miroku si no te conociera… diría que quieres algo con Sango… - dijo Inuyasha mientras doblaban una esquina

-Que bueno que me conoces bien… - dijo Miroku en su habitual tono relajado… pero parecía pensativo…

-Hermano… - Inuyasha lo noto… - No me digas que te has…

-Suficiente bla bla bla… - dijo Miroku de pronto y subio el volumen de la música…

_Well maybe I´m the faggot America.  
I´m not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.  
_

-Como quieras… - dijo Inuyasha riendo,… ya se sentía de mejor humor…al poner nervioso a Miroku…

-¿Que?

-Olvidarlo… ¬¬

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo las canciones:

"Wake me up when September ends" de Green Day (como canción de fondo)

"American Idiot" de Green Day ( en el estéreo del auto)

Todos los derechos reservados….


	4. Noche en el ROCK ON NIGHT

NOCHE EN EL ROCK ON NIGHT

Más tarde,…

Sango ya estaba en su casa, acostada en su cama y leyendo un libro…. No dejaba de sentirse aliviada, le pudo haber sucedido algo horrible… pero no fue asi todo gracias a Miroku… y esa navaja de plata, a la cual llamaba SIlver…

Y eso no era todo,… mañana en la noche lo iba a ver tocar,… aunque todavía le preocupaba lo del concurso, le emocionaba mucho ir allli a escucharlo y….

" Es un pervertido… " – pensó Sango recordando como se había propasado con ella… pero luego recordó con ternura – " Pero me salvo… y es…"

"_Muy dulce y guapo… es un bombón" – de nuevo el subconsciente…_

" …Bueno , si es guapo… pero…"

"_Es el príncipe que has soñado toda tu vida…"_

" No… no es ningún príncipe… solo es…"

"_Ya lo que digas…. Pero de seguro que mañana saltas en primera fila para animarlo…"_

Sango se tapó,…. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa de noche ( " Sueño de una noche de verano") , apago la luz de la lámpara… y se quedo dormida….

Mientras…En el hotel,…

CRASH ya se había reunido y Kikyo tenía la excelente noticia de que los iban a dejar presentarse a pesar de que solo había ido ella…

Los chicos no cabían en si de pensar lo afortunados que eran… pero luego tuvieron que contarle a Kikyo todo… la joven al terminar el relato, no pudo evitar reírse…

-Ya, Kikyo,… no te burles… - le pidio Inuyasha avergonzado…

-Perdóname, Inuyasha… - dijo la joven entre risitas… - Pero no puedo creer que colgaras… antes de Miroku te dijera que no era él, el que estaba en urgencias…

-Si,… ni me dejo hablar… - dijo Miroku…

-Y ¿que le paso a la chica?... – preguntó Kikyo…

-¿A Sango? – dijo Miroku…

-¿Quien más?

-Contando todas las chicas con las que Miroku coquetea en un dia... – dijo Inuyasha….

-Ya, no molestes…. – le dijo el guitarrista, y se volvió hacia Kikyo… - Esta bien…. No fue nada grave…

-Así que ya conocieron a el dúo "The Tennyos"… - dijo Kikyo….- Me pregunto que tales serán…

-La otra vez… - Inuyasha decidió que era mejor no contarle a Kikyo todo… - Pasamos por un café, y las oímos… - Kikyo alzo las cejas… - Hace poco…y creo que lo olvidamos… - Miroku asintió con la cabeza ( solo para ayudar a su hermano)

-¿Asi?.... – Kikyo les creyó al parecer… - ¿Son buenas?

-Si… - dijo Inuyasha… al parecer preocupado…

-Si, están muy buenas… - dijo Miroku con otra cara…

-Miroku… ¬¬ - dijo Inuyasha

-¿Que? – preguntó él con cara de inocente….Kykio volvió a reírse…

-Ya, par de hermanos… - dijo la joven… - Vayan a acostarse, ya saben lo que nos espera mañana…

-Déjame adivinar… - dijo Miroku – Ensayo doble…

-Triple… - corrigió Kikyo

-¡¿Que?!… - estalló Miroku…

-Lo que tu digas… - dijo Inuyasha ya cansado… agarro a Miroku del brazo y lo metió al cuarto…, luego se volvió hacia la cantante del grupo… - Hasta mañana Kikyo…

-Oye Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la miro fijamente,… la joven tenia una mirada muy tierna…

-Que duermas bien…

-Si… - Inuyasha casi queda cautivo de la mirada… - Tu tambien…

La pelinegra se marchó a su habitación…

Pero desgraciadamente… Inuyasha no durmió nada bien esa noche… tuvo un sueño, o mas bien dicho… Un recuerdo mientras dormía…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sueño de Inuyasha**

Inuyasha llego hasta donde estaba la bola y la tomo…

-Ya la tengo…

Estaba en medio de la autopista… un camión delante de el,… se había quedado paralizado del miedo… Se oyó el grito de una mujer…

-INUYASHA

En ese instante Inuyasha no supo que paso… un fuerte empujon le dio en el pecho… y se fue para atrás saliendo del alcance del auto… este se freno… de golpe….quedando atorado en la pista…

Inuyasha levanto la mirada y no vio a su amigo por ningún lado…

Sintió como una especie de hueco en el corazón,… tembló, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,…tuvo deseos de gritar… cuando algo arrastrándose salió del abajo del vehículo…

-Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha sin poderlo creer…

-Inuyasha… - le dijo Miroku con su habitual sonrisa… se levanto… ileso, de milagro… - No me vuelvas a dejar atrás…

Inuyasha se paro de un salto y abrazo a su amigo, en lo que sus aterradas madres llegaban a la escena y los llenaban de besos…

**Fín del Sueño**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha se despertó de golpe, acabado ese recuerdo… Se paso la mano por la frente,… gotas de sudor corrían por ella…, respiro hondo…. Miroku continuaba dormido en la otra cama de la habitación…

Todavía le parecía increíble… No tenia idea de cómo Miroku había podido quedar debajo del auto sin que ninguna de las llantas lastimara su cuerpo... Cuando a él fijo lo hubiera matado… y lo mas sorprendente, para él claro, era que Miroku cuando salió debajo del auto… dijo: "Nunca me vuelvas a dejar atrás"… como si el partido de pelota continuara…

"Que raro eres, hermanito…" – pensó Inuyasha… volviéndose a dormir…

Al dia siguiente…

"The Coffee" durante toda la mañana fue un total manicomnio… venia gente de todas partes y hacia pedidos muy raros… Como un coctel de frutas horneado dentro de una patata…. (Creo que es una bebida hawaiiana xD)…

Y lo más sorprendente fue que un grupo en el café las reconoció… como el dúo "The Tenyous"… Pues todos los que habían pasado a la segunda ronda del concurso habían sonado en la emisora de la disquera…. Casi toda la semana…

-No lo sabía… - dijo Sango algo apenda mientras firmaba una chaqueta…

-Yo tampoco… - dijo Kagome…

Sango y Kagome estuvieron re-atareadas… Pero no podían olvidarse del concierto de esa noche….

Ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas… les costo mucho trabajo convencer a la Srta. Midoriko que les diera permiso de salir temprano… ya que ella aun les guardaba cierto resentimiento a Miroku y a Inuyasha,... Por el escándalo de la otra noche…

-Koga , los probocó… - dijo Kagome

-Ellos no empezaron… - dijo Sango

-Esta bien… pero solo porque veo que ambas están muy entusiasmadas… - dijo la Srta Midoriko con un sonrisa,…

Por su parte…"CRASH", tampoco tuvo un dia tranquilo…

Ensayaron durante horas seguidas... y ese no era el único trabajo… había que ayudar a preparar los equipos,… arreglar el turno de presentación, las luces, el vestuario, afinar los instrumentos…ect.

En fin fue un dia "full" para todos…

Finalmente a eso de las 6 de la tarde, Kagome y Sango, ya tenían sus boletos…. Estaban arreglándose en la casa de Sango…

La castaña se estaba peinando… cuando Kagome comento…

-Que bien que la gente ya sepa de nosotras, Sango… - dijo Kagome entusiasmada… - Ya somos personas publicas…

-Kagome, solo eran unas niñas con sus madres… - dijo Sango creyendo que su amiga exageraba - Dijeron que querían llegar a ser como nosotros de grandes... – añadió recordando lo alagada que se había sentido …

-Y si es asi ahora,… como sera cuando ganemos el concurso…

"Kagome esta muy esperanzada con esto… "- pensaba Sango,… recordando que esta era la gran oportunidad de llegar a su sueño de ser cantantes profesionales…

Por eso nos esforzaremos como nunca en la segunda ronda… - dijo la castaña.

-Si… - dijo Kagome sonriendo… - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos llendo a un concierto de nuestros rivales más peligrosos?…

-Si… Pero Miroku e Inuyasha con muy buenos chicos… - Sango dejo el cepillo a un lado… - Y nos han hablado un poco de su amiga Kikyo, y para ser su compañera debe de ser muy buena persona…

-Yo la vi… - dijo Kagome – Era muy bella, y cantanba hermoso…

-Me muero por oírlos… - dijo Sango emociomnada

-Sobretodo el solo de Miroku… - le dijo Kagome con una risita acusadora…Sango no pudo evitar ponerse roja…

Mientras en el hotel, en la habitación de los chicos… todo el ambiente era solo el sonido de la guitarra y el bajo que sonaban a todo dar,… llenos de energía, y preparados para darlo mejor…

La verdad ambos lo hacían de maravilla… Como nacidos para ello, definitivamente un par de talentos natos…

Llego el momento,… el estribillo de Miroku sono excelente…. Y no rompió la cuerda…El muchacho acabada la ultima practica de la noche… se tumbo en el sofá….

-Bien… ya lo has hecho 3 veces seguidas… - dijo Inuyasha en tono de " estas listo"

-Si…. Solo falta esta noche… - dijo Miroku ,… parecía preocupado

-¿Nervioso?...

-Un poco… - dijo Miroku randole vueltas a la guitarra

-No tienes de que preocuparte… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo… - Recuerda lo que nuestra madre decía (la madre de inuyasha y madre adoptiva de Miroku)… - Tu naciste bajo la estrella de la fortuna (quiere decir con mucha suerte…)

-¿Porque lo dices?... – pregunto el ojiazul

Inuyasha se sento frente a su hermano y le dijo en tono serio…

-Anoche… soñé con ese dia…

-Ah… ese dia… - dijo Miroku recordando…

-¿Sigues sin saber que paso?... – pregunto Inuyasha

-Si…. – dijo Miroku como buscando en su memoria… - Solo pensé en empujarte…. Y luego me arroje al suelo con la cabeza cubierta… después de eso no tengo idea…

-Los milagros existen – dijo Inuyasha encojiendose de hombros, al ver que su hermano sabia menos que él sobre el asunto… pero luego pregunto extrañado – ¿Porque te reíste luego?

-Crei que el juego seguía… - dijo Miroku…

Miroku se comenzó a reir… Inuyasha tampoco lo pudo evitar,…

-Vamos… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se paraban… - luego podemos contarles todo a papá y a mamá por Internet…

-Si…- En ese instante llego Kikyo que acababa de arreglarse…

-Lamento la tardanza chicos…

Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku abrieron los ojos como platos… Kikyo estaba muy guapa… Se había arreglado muy bien, decía todo de ella… "Soy una chica genial, fashion y con un lado misterioso…"

Pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Miroku si pudo hablar…

-Kikyo, te ves estupenda…

-Ustedes tambien… - dijo ella sonriendo…

Miroku miro a Inuyasha con una mirada acusadora…

-¿No dices nada, hermano?

-Ah… este… - Inuyasha pareció despertar… - Estas preciosa, Kikyo….

-Gracias, Inuyasha… - dijo Kikyo un poco ruborizada…

"Vaya, estos dos ya me dejaron de lado "… - pensó Miroku… - "Bueno, ya me buscare a alguien …"

-Bueno, chicos… - dijom la joven en tono animado… - Listos, ¿para la gran noche?

-Listos… - dijo Inuyasha

-Eso ni se pregunta… - dijo Miroku….

El trio "CRASH", choco las manos…

Más tarde Sango y Kagome ya estaban en el lugar del concierto.. era una asombroza disco, situada a un lado de una calle con vista al mar … había un bar, pista de baile, jardines,… era un lugar inmenso e increíble y lleno de gente… las bandas ya estaban llegando…Sango buscaba con mucha ilusión a su ( aunque aun no lo había aceptado ) querido guitarrista… pero no pudo verlo… la gente estaba muy apurada llendo a sus lugares… Kagome la tomo del brazo…

-Ven Sango… - dijo Kagome – vamos a esperar en los asientos a que se presenten…

-Si, Kagome…

Mientras tras el escenario…

Chicos, miren hay mucha gente… - dijo Kikyo entusiasmada viendo por la cortina…

-Si, está todo lleno… - dijo Inuyasha…

-¡Inuyasha!… - exclamó Miroku… - ¡Si vinieron!

-Si ya las vi… - dijo Inuyasha…

-Vengan… somos el primer numero… - dijo Kikyo…

El presentador de la discoteca que acacaba de inaugurar subió al escenario y…

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos todos!!! - dijo en el micrófono... –¡¡¡ El concierto de inauguración de la gran "Rock on Night",…. Les presenta a "CRASH"!!!,…

El publico rompió en vivas y aplausos… pero inmediatamente se oyo el tañir del bajo y la guitarra… Al principio estaba todo borroso, caia mucho humo… pero las luces iluminaron el centro donde apareció la espledorosa de Kikyo…

_We know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through _

Su voz era maravillosa… pasados unos segundos ya tenia encantado al publico quien aun no veia a los chicos…

_Let's conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be we'll be  
We're gonna make it through_

En eso mas luces bajaron… ya para iluminar a los dos hermanos que comenzaron a darle con todo a sus instrumentos… La gente (sobretodo el publico femenino) parecia enloquecer…

_Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Ready to start_

_And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you_

_Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever…._

Sango esta maravillada… Se les veia muy bien en el escenario… Miroku tocaba con todo su ahinco, y lo hacia de maravilla…. Era genial, como si la melodia saliera de sus manos y no del instrumento que sujetaba…

_You're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads  
Into our hearts_  
_Ready to start …_

La cancion llego a su fin… y la gente rompio en aplausos… "CRASH" fue todo un exito…

"Bien ahora solo falta mi solo"… - penso Miroku…

La gente saltaba y gritaba de emocion… ( Sango y Kagome no eran la excepcion)…. Mientras el grupo bajaba del escenario no se dejaba de oir al público…

-¡¡CRASH!!….¡¡CRASH!!

-¡¡Kikyo estas preciosa!!…. ¡¡Dame un beso!!…- gritaron algunos jovenes…

- ¡¡Inuyasha eres fantástico!! - gritaban las chicas…

- ¡¡Miroku, te amo!!… - grito una de las fanaticas….

Sango no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Miroku parecia ser el mas popular entre las chicas del publico…

¡Eres genial!…. ¡Sal con migo!

¡No!… ¡con migo!

Miroku disfrutaba bastante esto…. Alzaba la mano y quiñaba el ojo de manera muy galante… las chicas gritaban pero la reja las mantenia lejos del joven…

Miroku y el resto del grupo desaparecio detras del escenario…

-Que exitó… - exclamo Kikyo muy contenta… - Ha quedado increible…

-Si…. El publico nos adora… -dijo Inuyasha dejando su bajo a un lado…

-Y ¿porque no habrian de?.... – pregunto Miroku arrogante… - Somos estupendos…

-Todavia no se termina… - le recordo Kikyo en tono serio…

-Cierto… - dijo Miroku reflexcionando… - ¿Que numero soy?

-El 8 … - dijo la cantante…

-Bien… - dijo el guitarrista – Hasta entonces vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta de inauguracion…

-Ya le hechaste el ojo a tus admiradoras ¿verdad?... – dijo Inuyasha a su hermano…

-Bueno… Inuyasha… yo he venido sin pareja… - Miroku se fue de atras del escenario…

-Ah… este…. Bueno vamos nosotros tambien no… - dijo Inuyasha de manera torpe…

-Si… - contesto Kikyo…

Cuando salieron del escenario, la gente ya estaba bailando al ritmo del DJ de la disco, y estaba todo muy oscuro (excepto por las luces de colores y la esfera de espejos en el techo)….

Asi que no debian preocuparse de los fanaticos, por el momento… Inuyasha miró para todos lados…

-Se perdió otra vez… - murmuró enojado - Le debí atar una correa al cuello

-Ya dejalo… - dijo Kikyo con una risita… agarró a Inuyasha del brazo… - Vamos a bailar…

Los dos chicos se pusieron a bailar entre las parejas de la multitud… y asi paso un rato, bailando con Kikyo a Inuyasha se le olvido su hermano… por lo menos hasta que la funcion ya iba por el numero 6…

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sango estaban cerca de la barra… estaban un poco cansadas: varios jovenes las habian sacado a bailar por lo bellas que eran, pero hasta ahora no veian a quienes las habian invitado…

-¿Quieres que vaya por algo de tomar?… - pregunto Kagome

-Si…. Gracias…

Kagome se alejo de Sango…. Para ir a pedir algo… la joven se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos… No habia podido hablar con Miroku, y por lo que habia visto quizas no podria… debia de estar muy ocupado con sus admiradoras…

Sango camino por la barra para encontrar un asiento… cuando…

-¿Que nos pasa, que nos chocamos todo el tiempo?… - le dijo Miroku feliz de verla…

-Ah…, hola…- lo saludo Sango…Miroku parecía estar inspeccionando el lugar - ¿Que estas haciendo?…

-Me oculto… - dijo Miroku sin dejar de ver para los lados

-¿Ah?

-Oh no… - Miroku hizo algo muy repentinó

Antes de que Sango supiera que pasaba… Miroku la abrazo, para dar la espalda al público,… Sango se derritio por completo por este acto… Inuyasha y Kikyo pasaron cerca de alli, sin darse cuenta, era obvio que buscaban a Miroku…

-Uff, que cerca… - dijo Miroku sin soltar a Sango…

-Ya… - Sango estaba muy sonrojada… - ¿Me sueltas?

-Oh… Esta bien…

Miroku pasó de nuevo a examinar a Sango,… "Es preciosa…. Y creo que le ha gustado abrazarme…" – penso el chico – "No me voy a pérder esta oportunidad…"

-¿Por que te escondes de tu hermano?… - dijo Sango tratando de que el chico hiciera otra cosa que no fuera mirarla( se sentiá bajo rayos X)

-Ah… eso…. – reacciono Miroku – Es que quiere que ensaye una vez mas antes de mi solo…

-Con que es eso… - dijo Sango… creyendo que era lo mejor… - Deverias ir con ellos…. Solo quieren que todo te salga bien…

-Me ha tenido ensayando toda la semana… - dijo Miroku cansado… - Ademas hice el estribillo 3 veces antes de venir aqui…

-Bueno… entonces supongo que te va a salir bien…

-Si…. – Miroku se puso re-contento - ¡Haz venido a verme!

-¿Que?... este, si… - Sango se puso un poco nerviosa… - Tu me invitaste ¿no? ( por si se te ha olvidado)

-Si…. – Miroku echo un ojo a la pista de baile… que ya tocaba un lento - Entonces, ¿quieres bailar con migo?...

-Es…ta bien

Avanzaron al centro de la pista, y comenzaron el baile… Y asi, mientras la lenta musica los mesia, Sango no pudia evitar que su corazon aumentara de ritmo,… se sentia perdida en esa mirada tan profunda, que parecia encantarla…

Kagome al regresar pudo ver que su amiga ya estaba muy bien acompañada… se sentia muy feliz por ella, vistos asi ella y Miroku hacian un bello cuadro… y tambien lo hacian Inuyasha y Kikyo (que tambien se habian puesto a bailar…) , pero este ultimo cuadro la habia dejado , como sintiendose un poco rara… como decepcionada, pero…¿Por que ?... Si era mas que claro que habia algo entre ellos desde un principio, ¿Porque se sentia así?....Kagome perdio los animos y se sento en una silla desenado que la canción terminará rapido…en eso un joven un poco mayor que ella se le acerco…

-Baile con migo, bella señorita….

-No gracias… - contesto Kagome… sin mirar al tipo …

-Creo que no ha entendido… a mi nadie me dice que no… - dijo el sujeto agarrando fuerte a Kagome de la muñeca…

-Dejeme… - dijo Kagome indignada por la actitud del sujeto… - No quiero bailar…

-Que chiquilla tan terca…

El tipo quiso jalar a Kagome cuando en eso… alguien se metio a darle un empujon y separarlos…

-¡Sueltala! – Inuyasha tomó a Kagome suavemente dejandola apartada del sujeto… Miró al tipo y sus ojos hecharon furia - ¡¿Que haces tu aqui?!… - grito Inuyasha enojado al sujeto…

-¿Estas bien?... – pregunto Kikyo a la sorprendida Kagome…

-Si….

El tipo sonrio maliciosamente a Inuyasha y Kikyo…

-Vaya, vaya… que sorpresa ¿no crees, Inuyasha?...

-No le veo lo gracioso, Naraku… - dijo Inuyasha con desprecio…

Miroku pudo ver la situacion….

-Oh,no… - dijo

-¿Que pasa?... – pregunto Sango sin entender…

-Vamos…

Sango se puso con su amiga Kagome… pero Miroku al igual que Inuyasha miraba con desprecio al tal Naraku…

-¿A que has venido Naraku?…- pregunto el guitarrista…

-No creo que ese asunto te incumba… - dijo Naraku… - o es que tengo que recordarles que yo siempre estoy invitado a las fiestas y reuniones más importantes…

"¡Que tipo mas desagradable!"… - penso Kagome, -"¿Porque parece que CRASH lo conoce?"

-Aun no entiendo Kikyo, como puedes preferir estar con ellos… - dijo Naraku mirando a Inuyasha y Miroku desde lo alto… - Cuando podrias estar con un tipo de clase como yo…

-Kikyo no dijo nada, tambien parecia que le desagradaba la presencia del tipo… Inuyasha no soporto esto…

-¡¡Deja en paz a Kikyo, Naraku!!… - estalló

-Si… - dijo él marchandose… - Sin ella, ustedes no valdrian nada…

Naraku se fue, Inuyasha parecia que queria ir tras el, quizas para partirle la cara,… pero su hermano lo cogio del hombro…

Kagome rompio el silencio tan tenso que rodeaba al grupo…

-Gracias…

-No te preocupes… - le dijo Kikyo

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Inuyasha….

-Si…. – Kagome no queria atenciones del bajista… y se alejo un paso de el… Inuyasha lo noto muy bien y penso no preguntar más…

-¿Quien era ese sujeto?... – pregunto Sango extrañada…

-Naraku Minamoto… Una verdadera escoria… - dijo Miroku con desprecio…

Pero antes de que pudieran contar su historia… el numero 7 ya habia terminado…

Miroku ya es tu turno… – dijo Inuyasha rompiendo la tensión…

-Cierto… - se volvio hacia Sango… - Nos vemos luego…

CRASH se perdio entre el publico… Sango vio a Kagome pensativa y algo triste…

-¿Te hizo algo ese tipo , Kagome?- pregunto la castaña

-No…

En realidad a Kagome le dolio que ese bajista que la deslumbraba , hubiese venido a defenderla, luego de que se notaba a leguas que le gustaba su bella compañera de grupo… pero no podia pedirle a Sango que se fueran de la disco, ella anhelaba ver el solo de su guitarrista soñado asi que intento disimular….

-No me pasa nada, Sango… vamos a escuchar el numero…

Mientras tras el escenario…

-¿Listo?.... – pregunto Inuyasha a su hermano….

-Por milésima vez, Inuyasha…. Si…. – dijo Miroku… con la guitarra en brazos…

-Mucha suerte… - dijo Kikyo

Inuyasha le dio una palmada en el hombre y Kikyo un abrazo…. Miroku subio un poco nervioso al escenario… Toda la gente a sus pies… llego al centro…Sango lo observaba en una gran tension,… parecia re-concentrado…

GRITEN MUY ALTO…. – grito Miroku con total euforia seguido por una barra fenomenal por parte del público…

Y COMENZO A ROMPERLA…

Era genial, muy bueno, súper fantástico… sin duda había nacido para ello…. Tocaba de maravilla,…

(N.A.: disculpen si no puedo hacer el sonido de la guitarra, supongo que no es mucho pedir que se lo imaginen….)

La gente comenzó a bailar como alborotada… Miroku estaba en lo más alto de su gloria…. Todo el publico parecia adorarlo… bueno casi todos… una figura alejada del resto lo veía con malicia….

"Sonríe mientras puedas…." – pensó Naraku con perversidad….

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo la canciÓn:

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kikyo)

Todos los derechos reservados….


	5. La Verdad

**Agradesco su paciencia y espero que este cap. sea de su agrado... ¡Sigan apoyandome! nn**

LA VERDAD

El chico ojiazul continuaba tocando…. Inuyasha y Kikyo lo veían también….

-Lo hace estupendo… - dijo la cantante…

-Pues ¿qué esperabas?... Es mi hermano- dijo Inuyasha con orgullo

La guitarra sonaba estupenda…. La gente no podía evitar ser contagiada por la música…

Sango y Kagome también se habían puesto a bailar animadamente (aunque esta ultima con menos ánimo….)…

Naraku lo esperaba ansioso… esperaba a que Miroku hiciera el estribillo….y este llego….

TRAMP,….

La cuerda se rompió y sonó más horrible que nunca, la gente quedo absorta…

Miroku no entendió que demonios había pasado… (Naraku se marcho de la disco satisfecho)… aunque intentó terminar el show lo mejor que pudo, fue tarde: la gente ya se había dado cuenta de su fatal error…. Por lo que los aplausos del final, no cubrieron las expectativas del hombre que los habia contratado, ni de sus compañeros de grupo….

Miroku bajo del escenario,… totalmente desanimado,…. No entendia como le pudo haber sucedido, si lo habia ensayando miles de veces, le había salido bien antes, no entendía porque justo delante dle publico se había roto la cuerda…

Inuyasha y Kikyo le dieron el encuentro detras del escenario…

-Miroku, ¿que paso?... – le pregunto su hermano mayor….

-No lo sé… - dijo Miroku aun enojado con sigo mismo… - Apenas tire de la cuerda… y esta se salió…

-Desbiste haberlo hecho con mucha fuerza… - le dijo Inuyasha estupefacto… - Malograste todo el estribillo…

-¡Ya lo sé, hermano!

-Calmense los dos… - los paro Kikyo… - Ya no podemos hacer nada… excepto irnos a casa… y desde mañana practicar más para el concurso… - añadió mas calmada… - será dentro de tres dias... y no creo que sea bueno que esto se repita allí…

Miroku bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada…

-Ten por seguro, que esto no se repetira… - dijo Inuyasha aún creyendo que su hermano habia sido demasiado irresponsable, y que no habia practicado lo suficiente…

Sango y Kagome se marcharon de la disco, poco despues de eso… iban por la calle platicando de lo ocurrido…

-Que mal que esto pasara… - dijo Kagome – Pobre Miroku…

-Pero fue extraño… - dijo Sango, que no aun tenia fe en su amado guitarrista… - El dijo que ya habia hecho el estribillo 3 veces antes de venir a tocar… ¿porque le saldria mal entonces'?

Kagome vio bien el rostro de su amiga…

-Dime, Sango… ¿hay algo entre tú y ese chico?

-¡No!… - Sango se sonrojo mucho… - No hay nada… no digas tonterias…

-Mmmm… que raro, parecia que te importaba mucho…

Kagome se despidio de su amiga, y se fue a casa… Sango se detuvo en el lugar de siempre antes de su casa, que tenia vista al mar… la relajaba tanto ver el mar azul tan profundo,… pero al verlo pudo darese cuenta de algo… Los ojos de Miroku eran de ese mismo color tan intenso, por eso ella siempre se quedaba cautivada con ellos… le recordaban, lo tranquila y feliz que se sentia al ver el mar… Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar a su lado en ese instante…Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía tan cautivada por esos ojos?,… ¿Por qué solo él le inspiraba esa sensación?....

La hacía tan feliz… pero pensar en el motivo, la hacia sentirse entre la espada y la pared…

¿Acaso, se había enamorado?…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al dia siguiente,…

CRASH de nuevo estaba ensayando en el hotel… pero Miroku sencillamente ya no era el mismo de antes… estaba como apagado, no prestaba atención al ritmo, y se equivocaba con mas frecuencia, había perdido por completo la confianza…

-Hermano… - le dijo Inuyasha - Ya no puedes seguir lamentando eso…

-Inuyasha tiene razón… - dijo Kikyo… - El concurso es pasadomañana… y sino lo haces bien….

Miroku ya no aguantaba esto…

-¡Ya lo sé!… – dijo, rompiendo su silencio… - Lo arruinaría …

Miroku tomó la guitarra y salió de la habitación… Inuyasha quiso ir tras el pero Kikyo lo detuvó…

-Dejalo… - dijo la joven – Quizas sea lo mejor…

-Odio verlo asi… - dijo Inuyasha… añadió – Por irresponsable que sea… sigue siendo mi hermano…

Kikyo frunció un poco el ceño…

Miroku caminaba por la calle con la guitarra en la espalda sin rumbo fijo… Se sentía idiota y solo,… Inuyasha y Kikyo se portaban bien pero no sabían por lo que él estaba pasando,… sentía que no tenia nadie con quien hablar…

Mientras en "The Coffee",… Kagome y Sango seguían trabajando igual que siempre… bueno casi igual que siempre…

-Sango… - le aviso Kagome – Se te esta quemando el tocino…

-¿Qué?… - Sango estaba soñadora otra vez….

-Estate más atenta… - le pidió su amiga mientras la ayudaba a despegar el tocino de la sarten…

-Si, perdóname…

"Ya Sango… concéntrate…" – pensó Sango como hablando consigo misma… - "Te van a despedir si sigues de esta manera… ya tengo que dejar de andar en la luna…". En ese momento, Kagome dejo a Sango para ir a limpiar las mesas del fondo... Y allí alguien se le acerco a la pelinegra…

-¿Kagome?...

-¿Qué?... – exclamo la joven – ¿Que haces tú aquí?

Mientras tanto Sango estaba limpiando el aparador cuando casi pasa el paño por el codo de alguien…

-Miroku… - dijo la joven…

-Ah… hola, Sango… - dijo Miroku en un tono no muy animado…

Aún cuando estab triste se veía hermoso… sos ojos se veían incluso más profundos de lo usual y hacín que una se derritiera por dentro…

-Ah… Sango…- Miroku le paso la mano por en frente de la cara, "despertantola"….

-Ah… disculpa… - Sango se puso muy colorada… - ¿Que vas a querer?

-Mmmm…. Café, supongo…. – dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros,… en realidad no tenia ganas de nada…

Sango no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña congoja al ver a Miroku tan deprimido,… no era el mismo de siempre, el que se reia de todo, el despreocupado y confiado guitarrista que siempre la fascinaba…

Pero de que tenia ganas… ¿De consolarlo?...

Mientras tanto con Kagome….

-No quiero hablar con tigo… - dijo la chica…

-Solo escúchame… que me ignores me duele en el alma… - Koga la tomo de la muñeca pues Kagome quería irse… - Me equivoque… ¿no me puedes perdonar por eso?...

Mientras Sango estaba preparando el café…, quería ayudar a Miroku a reponerse…. Ese dia, solo le tocaba el turno de la mañana asi que… si lograba reunir el valor a lo mejor podían….

Miroku no cuenta se daba de nada,… (Y eso que el tenia como un don especial para saber que sentía la gente), estaba dándole vueltas a un sorbete sobre el aparador… muy pensativo… Pasado un rato Sango no solo le dio el café, si no tambien un plato con galletas de vainilla con chipas de chocolate….

-Te van a gustar… - dijo acercándole el plato al joven… - La casa invita… - añadió un poco sonrojada…

-Ah… Gracias… - dijo Miroku un tanto sorprendido por las atenciones de la joven….

Al menos eso le quito un poco el semblante de: "Atropellaron a mi perro"… (por decir asi)…

Mientras con Kagome…

Hiciste un gran alboroto esa noche… por tus estúpidos celos sin sentido… - dijo la chica calmada aunque con voz fuerte… soltándose del brazo de Koga

-Kagome, trata de entenderme…. – dijo Koga - Tu sabes que yo te quiero desde hace tiempo…. – el semblante de la joven cambio un poco… - Y solo quiero que seas feliz y llegues a cumplir tu sueño…

-Lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes… - dijo Kagome un poco fría… - Que nos agraden los músicos de CRASH… - decir esto era difícil - No quiere decir que olvidemos nuestra meta… - añadió con mas firmeza…. – seguiremos adelante… como siempre…

-Habla por ti… - dijo Koga … que ya estaba viendo el semblante con el que Sango hablaba con Miroku….

Kagome tambien se puso a ver esto, y de no saber que eran en realidad cualquiera hubiese dicho que eran novios… Sango tenía un brillo muy bello en el rostro, y a Miroku parecía agradarle mucho su compañía…

Pero Kagome intento hacer caso omiso a esto… y se volvió hacia Koga….

-Escucha, Koga…. A Sango le toca solo el turno de la mañana, asi que voy a estar algo ocupada…

-Esta bien entiendo… - Koga se marcho cabizbajo…

Miroku no tuvo ningún inconveniente en esperar a que Sango terminase su turno,… y se ofreció a acompañarla un rato

(Menos mal, porque Sango se ponía mas nerviosa al hablar del tema)…

Salieron juntos del café…

"Sango de verdad esta interesada en el…" – pensó Kagome al ver esto… - "Pero ¿y el que sentirá por ella?…."

Los dos jóvenes caminaron un rato en silencio,… y se detuvieron en aquel lugar tan bonito que tenia vista al mar donde se habían encontrado en otra ocasión…

Como estaban cerca de un parque se sentaron una banca…. Sango estaba muy nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo,… Miroku se descolgó el estuche, y sacó la guitarra de el…

Al ver esto Sango no supo que decirle, no quería hacerlo sentir peor,… Miroku comenzó a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas… y finalmente hablo…

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho mal… - dijo Miroku sin dejar de ver la guitarra… - Por dos segundos creí que lo haría bien delante de toda esa gente…

-Solo fue algo que paso… - dijo Sango

-Quizás no debi confiarme tanto en la suerte…

-¿A que te refieres?…

-La estrella de la fortuna…. Es algo que me dice mi hermano desde ese dia…. Aunque no estoy muy seguro si es verdad o no…

Sango seguía sin entender…. Miroku se golpeo la frente con la mano como diciendo: "que torpe he sido"…

-Se me olvidaba… aun no te he contado nada….

-No me lo tienes que decir si no quieres… - dijo la joven

-Eso no importa… -dijo Miroku mirando el mar… - buena o mala… decir la verdad simpre nos desahoga…

Mientras en el hotel…. Kikyo había salido un momento de compras… y a pesar de que le había dicho a Inuyasha que dejara a Miroku un rato solo para que se calmara,…

Inuyasha pensó que ya se había tardado mucho…. Y decidió salir a buscarlo…

Mientras Miroku aprovecho para contar su historia a su querida Sango…

" _El padre de Inuyasha y el mió se conocían desde la universidad, luego de eso fueron socios de negocios, y muy buenos amigos… Inuyasha es solo un año mayor que yo… asi que prácticamente crecimos juntos… desde el primer dia fuimos muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos…. Nuestras madres tambien se llevanban muy bien… y cuando fuimos creciendo siempre nos llevaban a jugar a un parque cercano a nuestras casas…. Y "eso" ocurrió cuando tenía 8 años. Era una tarde tranquila… Nuestras madres platicaban animadamente en una banca, Inuyasha y yo estábamos jugando futbol…. El la pateo con mucha fuerza… La pelota rodo fuera de la acera… Inuyasha y yo estábamos corriendo tras ella… Inuyasha la alcanzo primero y no pudo ver el camión… No recuerdo como fue que lo hice,… creo que fue un impulso por el gran cariño que le tenia a mi amigo… en fin , pegue un salto y empuje a Inuyasha fuera del peligro… Luego de eso, no tuve tiempo de salir de su camino… me arroje al suelo, con la cabeza cubierta por las manos y…."_

-¡ ¿Que pasó?!… - pregunto Sango alarmada… ante la sola idea de que Miroku hubiese podido morir …

-¡Hey!, Aún estoy aquí… - le dijo Miroku… suspiró - Eso es lo increíble…cuando abri los ojos estaba entre las ruedas del auto…ileso…

-Entonces… ¿le salvaste la vida? … - dijo Sango sin poderlo creer…- Y ¿que le dijiste?

-Eso es mas raro todavía… - dijo Miroku como avergonzado… - No le dije nada… solo me rei…

Sango se calmo un poco… Miroku la miraba con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que tenia antes… el simple hecho que esa joven tan hermosa se hubiese alarmado tanto por él… le causaba gracia... Pero pensó que era mejor no reírse, para no enojar a Sango… Mejor seguir con el relato…

" _Pasados mas o menos dos años desde ese insidente… Mis padres iban a hacer un viaje de negocios… yo me quedaría en casa de Inuyasha hasta su regreso… Recuerdo que el dia que partieron, me divertí mucho,… Inuyasha y yo hicimos miles de cosas ese dia… Y aunque tuvimos muchas diferencias, y peleas infantiles… creo que estoy en lo cierto al decir que no había par de niños mas unidos que nosotros…Pero un dia en la casa de Inuyasha tuvimos una notica desastrosa… Hubo un accidente con el avión de regreso… y mis padre figuraban en la lista de fallecidos…"_

Sango se llevo la mano a la boca… pero no dijo nada, hubiese jurado que una lágrima iba a caer de uno de los zafiros que Miroku tenía en el rostro… pero no paso nada… el joven continuo con su relato…

"_Los padres de Inuyasha lo mantuvieron en secreto por un tiempo para nosotros… Inuyasha y yo no teníamos ni idea del eso, y seguíamos pasando los días con nuestros juegos… hasta que un dia… jugábamos a las escondidas en la biblioteca…Inuyasha me encontro… pero yo no quise aceptar mi derrota asi que me arroje encima de el(a modo de juego)… y rodamos abajo el escritorio del padre Inuyasha… No estabamos divirtiendo cuando oímos al padre de Inuyasha, y a su madre entrar, parecían terriblemente preocupados… y pronto supimos porque…_

_-Ya no podemos seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, Izayoi… - dijo el padre de Inuyasha como desesperado... – Se suponía que ellos volverían mañana…_

_-Es tan solo un niño… - dijo la madre con lagrimas en los ojos… - No lo soportará…_

_-No tenemos otra salida… - dijo Inutaisho – Ademas tarde o temprano, vendrán a discutir con nosotros sobre su futuro… Se llevaran al niño de aquí…_

_¡Pero con que cara le decimos que acaba de quedarse huérfano!… - estallo la madre , que tambien estaba muy dolida por la perdida de sus amigos… comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos… -Inuyasha , tambien sufrirá… Ya sabes que el sufrimiento de uno es del otro… _

_-Es verdad… no se como reaccionara nuestro hijo cuando se lleven a Miroku…._

_Las palabras de la mamá de Inuyasha tardaron un poco en entrar a mi mente… Creo que nunca en mi vida experimente una tristeza tan grande … fue como si un vacio enorme apareciera en mi pecho… Lo había perdido todo, mis padres, mi hogar y mi vida… Sali corriendo… Los padres de Inuyasha se quedaron absortos al ver que los habíamos oído… pero yo segui corriendo, mis ojos nunca se habían empañado tanto… Me encerre en mi cuarto… y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente…Me desperté al amanecer… digo desperté, pero en realidad no dormi… Sali al patio y me apoye en un muro, solo para seguir llorando… Crei que todo estaba perdido… cuando una mano se puso en mi hombro… _

_- Inuyasha.... – dije entre __sollozos… - ¿Que voy a hacer?... Tengo miedo..._

_- No te preocupes, Miroku… - me dijo Inuyasha con firmeza apretándome el hombro… - Lo ultimo que yo hare en esta vida sera abandonarte… _

_Me di cuenta de que me equivoque terriblemente al creer que me quedaría solo… Esa noche los padre de Inuyasha volvieron a hablar… y la descision fue tomada… Al dia siguiente… El padre de Inuyasha y el salieron… Me quede todo el dia con la Sra. Izayoi… solo hablamos de mi madre… Me di cuenta de que ella tambien había sufrido mucho por la perdida de su mejor amiga… y cuando la vi llorar no pude evitar abrazarla como si fuese mi mamá tambien…En ese instante entro Inuyasha dando saltos, seguido de su padre con una gran sonrisa… me separe de Izayoi… un poco sorprendido de su alegria_

_-¡¡Ha funcionado!!… ¡¡Te quedas!!…. – Grito Inuyasha… Yo seguía sin entender… - ¡¡Somos hermanos!!_

_Casi me caigo al oirlo… estaba muy sorprendido… no hubiese podido expresar lo que sentía en palabras, aunque las hubiese tenido… la madre de Inuyasha me volvió a abrazar… su pádre me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza… pero yo ni hablaba, ni lloraba… Me habían adoptado,… tenia un nuevo hogar, e Inuyasha era ahora mi hermano mayor… tal y como siempre lo parecimos… Llegue pronto a amar a mis nuevos padres… y esa es ahora mi familia…"_

Sango había escuchado absorta el relato… Nunca se hubiera inmaginado que toda esa era la historia de Miroku… No se inmaginaba que ese chico había tenido una vida muy dura… Y que siempre lo había visto tan alegre…

-y por eso... de no ser por Inuyasha yo no se quien seria o en donde estaría… - dijo Miroku…

-Inuyasha debe sentir lo mismo… - dijo Sango todavía bastante conmocionada…

-Supongo… - dijo Miroku…

-Ahora entiendo lo de estrella de la fortuna… - dijo Sango con sentimiento… Miroku alzo las cejas…- Pudiste morir y no lo hiciste… Perdiste algo, pero lo recuperaste….

-Y he podido conocerte… - termino Miroku… volviendo a sonreir…

Tenia razones se había desahogado y… parecía que de verdad le importaba a esa chica…

Sango se puso muy sonrojado y aparto su mirada de la de ese chico… Pero al menos el volvia a sonreir,… era algo típico, el solia sonreir cuando las demás personas estaban nerviosas o enojadas… Se sentía contento de haber desahogado toda ese mar de emociones… que ahora tan solo era el pasado…

-Miroku yo… - Sango ahora sentia mas ganas de permanecer a su lado…Era tan bonito sentirse así…Cuando en eso noto que una de las manos de Miroku estaba demasiado cerca de ella…-¡Que ni se te ocurra! – le gritó en tono de advertencia…

-Ah…jeje – "Que rapido reaccionó… y todavía no había hecho nada…"

No cabía duda…Sango era una chica especial…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha no encontraba aun a su hermano… y adivinen donde se le ocurrió buscarlo…

-Inuyasha,… - exclamó Kagome al verlo… cerca de "The Coffee" – ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola Kagome… - saludo Inuyasha… - Estoy buscando a mi hermano... ¿lo has visto?….

-Si… vino pero se fue hace como una hora con Sango…

-Anda… ¿con Sango?

-Si… ¿Por qué te extraña?

-No, no es nada…

" Se me hace que Miroku se está interesando demasiado en esa chica"- pensó

-Te puedo acompañar… si quieres… - dijo Kagome algo timida… - Creo saber donde pueden estar…

-¿En serio?... – Inuyasha como que se alegro un poco… (en realidad no sabe de que…) -¿Pero no tienes que trabajar? – añadió bajandosé un poco de la nube…

-Si pero,… enseguida pido que me cubran y te acompaño…- dijo ella viendo el semblante del chico…

-Ok…Gracias…- dijo Inuyasha

Mientras...

Sango ya había animado a Miroku como para que se pusiera a tocar la guitarra….

Un tañir muy suave, tranquilo… (No quería turbar la calma del parque….)… La joven lo oia y contemplaba encantada… Cada vez le parecía mas increíble que hubiese arruinado la presentación la noche anterior... se notaba que no era ningún aficcionado en ello…

Miroku termino de tocar… Sango le sonrio con mucha ternura…

-Ha estado hermoso… - dijo

-Tuve que cambiar las cuerdas ayer luego de que se rompió una… - Saco un manojo de cuerdas de su bolsillo…

Sango las tomo entre sus manos, mientras Miroku volvia a concentrar su atención en el mar… cuando al examinar todas las cuerdas la joven pregunto con interés…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellas?...

-Bueno pues las mas graves son las gruesas y las… - Miroku se detuvo de pronto….

Tomo como conmocionado una de las cuerdas de la mano de Sango… la que había roto la noche anterior sin ni siquiera tocar… La miro…¡¡Como no se pudo dar cuenta antes!!

-Es de violín… - dijo casi pasmado…

-¿Qué?...

Miroku se levanto de un salto aun mirando la cuerda en su mano… Cuando en ese momento llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome…

-Hasta que al fin doy con tigo… - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a su hermano…

-Hola Inuyasha, hola Kagome… - dijo Sango un poco sorprendida de verlos llegar juntos….

-¡Es de violín!…. – volvió a decir Miroku pero más emocionado y mirando a su hermano… - ¡Por eso se rompió en mitad del estribillo!… las cuerdas de ese instrumento son mil veces más frágiles que las de guitarra…

-¡¿Qué?!…. – Inuyasha no daba crédito a sus oídos… - ¡¿Quieres decir que alguien te saboteo la guitarra?!

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, con total seguridad…

Sango y Kagome miraban sorprendidas a los chicos…

-Eso es imposible…. – dijo Kagome

-¿Quién haría algo asi? … - dijo Sango…

Un solo nombre cruzó la cabeza de ambos hermanos como si su mente fuese una sola:

"Naraku"

CONTINUARA


	6. Tentaciones

**_Gracias por su comentarios..._** _**Quizás tarde con el siguiente... espero disfruten y comenten mucho este... ¡Hasta otra!**_

TENTACIONES

Un solo nombre cruzó la cabeza de ambos hermanos como si su mente fuese una sola:

"Naraku"…

-¡Debí saberlo! … - dijo Miroku… pensando en ese desagradable tipo…

-Eso explica que estuviera justo en el mismo lugar donde tocaríamos… - dijo el bajista pensativo…

Las chicas los miraban confundidas… Ninguna de las dos entendía bien, y con razón… no conocían a ese tipo, no sabían que sucio y mezquino era…

Pero aquellos jóvenes… ya habían tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con él anteriormente y el encuentro no había sido nada agradable…

-Miroku mejor regresamos al hotel ya es tarde… - dijo Inuyasha notando que las dos jóvenes los veían ansiosamente como esperando a que les revelaran el misterio, lo cual no harían…

-Si… - dijo el guitarrista… se volvió hacia las chicas, y mirando en especial a Sango… dijo – Ya me debo ir… de verdad, muchas gracias Sango…

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña extrañada… olvidando las ganas que tenia de saber que pasaba…

-Este…. – Miroku no sabía bien porque… ¿Solo porque había permanecido con él?

-¡Hermano, date prisa!… - le grito Inuyasha que ya estaba unos pasos más adelante…

-¡¡Ya Inuyasha!!… - Grito el ojiazul… se despidió velozmente… - Adiós…

Ambos chicos se marcharon… Kagome miro de manera seria a Sango…

-¿Qué?... – pregunto ella ante la mirada algo rara de su amiga…

-Qué bueno que te has divertido… - dijo Kagome casi en tono de reproche… - Se suponía que hoy acordaríamos a qué hora será el ensayo de esta tarde…

-Ay,.. Kagome, se me había olvidado…

-Se nota… - dijo burlonamente… luego añadió – Vamos, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Mientras los dos chicos iban camino al hotel…

-Ese maldito se está metiendo con nosotros otra vez… - decía Miroku todavía furioso… -¿Acaso nos va a seguir hasta el fin del mundo para arruinarnos la vida?... – Inuyasha no contestaba, solo lo miraba… - Bien, pues la próxima vez que lo veamos… ni se te ocurra sujetarme…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto su hermano como asombrado…

-¿Ah?

-Pareces mas… tu mismo… - dijo Inuyasha… - Mi hermano " el deprimido" ha desaparecido… - rio de la cara que Miroku había puesto al escuchar como Inuyasha lo había bautizado durante esos momentos… - dime ¿ha sido tu platica con Sango lo que te ha levantado el ánimo?…

-Ya no te burles… - dijo Miroku … Inuyasha lo seguía mirando… - Bueno si,… - se sentía medio raro al admitir eso… , pero luego añadió en tono relajado… - Además gracias a ella me di cuenta de lo de la cuerda… - la mirada le cambio un poco… - Además es muy linda y muy dulce con migo…

-Hermano no me asustes… - dijo Inuyasha viendo a Miroku como si estuviera enfermo…

-Ya…. – dijo Miroku echándose a reír… - Tampoco es para tanto…

Inuyasha lo miro más tranquilo… Ese era el Miroku que conocía, que siempre se reía cuando él estaba preocupado, o hasta enfadado…. El que todo lo tomaba a juego…

-Bueno… dejando eso de lado… - dijo Inuyasha en tono serio - Tenemos que pensar en que haremos con Naraku… lo conocemos perfectamente y sabemos que no se conformara con sabotearnos una sola presentación…

-Cierto… - dijo Miroku poniéndose serio también… - Hay que contarle a Kikyo esto cuanto antes…

Vamos, a esta hora ya debe estar en el hotel… - dijo Inuyasha…

Y ambos continuaron camino…

Pero Kikyo no se encontraba allí,… en realidad le había mentido a Inuyasha, no había ido de compras a ningún lado,… había recibido la llamada de alguien… alguien a quien no quería ver, pero pensó que era mejor hacerlo ella misma , en vez de decirle a sus compañeros…

La joven se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, en un muelle… el lugar donde la habían citado…

-Pense que no vendrías… - dijo alguien acercándose a ella…

-Dije que vendría… - dijo Kikyo con frialdad… - Ve al punto… ¿Para que me llamaste?…

-Tan encantadora como siempre… - rio su acompañante… - Supongo que tus compañeros no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí… - Kikyo negó con la cabeza… - Deben estar muy mal… - añadió en tono burlon – Despues de lo que paso en "Rock on Night"… - rio con maldad – Que fiasco….

-Fue un accidente… - dijo Kikyo un tanto molesta… - No volverá a pasar… - dijo con firmeza…

-¿Tan segura estas?… Según sé, el concurso de "Gold' s Star" es pasado mañana…, Que pasaría si eso vuelve a ocurrir en el concurso…

Kikyo ya no quiso oir más de eso…

-Escucha… - lo detuvo molesta… - Si me has citado solo para burlarte de CRASH… pierdes tu tiempo…

-Kikyo… yo jamás menospreciaría tu talento… - dijo Naraku acercando su mano a su rostro para acomodarle el cabello… - Es de tus compañeros de quienes tengo mis dudas… - añadió con mas sutileza…

Kikyo parecía pensativa (justo el efecto que Naraku había esperado que tuvieran sus palabras…), Miroku se había equivocado toda la mañana durante los ensayos… y no podían permitir ese tipo de errores durante un concurso tan importante como ese…. Ella quería triunfar como cantante, había sido su sueño desde que era niña…

Naraku aprovecho para continuar hablando…

-Mira... esto quizás te interese… - Naraku entrego a Kikyo un sobre…

La joven lo abrió y quedo totalmente sorprendida…

-Esto es… - La joven lo veía extaciada… Era algo estupendo…

-Asi es… - Naraku sonrio satisfecho… - Solo imaginate lo que lograríamos si….

-No… - dijo Kikyo con firmeza, sabiendo lo que venia…

Naraku respiro algo malhumorado…. Pero se mantuvo tranquilo…

-No puedo creer que desperdicies esta gran oportunidad… - añadió en tono de burla… - Tu lealtad me conmueve… - Kikyo se mordió el labio…

-Me voy… - dijo devolviendo el sobre…

-Conservalo… - dijo Naraku regresándoselo… - Por si cambias de opinión…

Naraku se marcho….

Mientras en el hotel…

ZAP

-Buen movimiento hermanito… - se rio Inuyasha… con Colmillo de acero en la mano…

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi… -dijo Miroku con Silver todavia empuñado

-A ver… - Inuyasha volvió a atacar y su hermano se cubrió del ataque…

-Te adverti que había mejorado… - dijo el ojiazul satisfecho…

-Lo mantienes muy arriba… -dijo Inuyasha… mientras continuaban con la practica… - Defiende mas tu pecho…No aprietes tanto el mango…. – Silver salió volando de la mano de Miroku… - Ni lo sueltes…

Miroku se mordió el labio algo fastidiado… pero cuando vio el hombro de su hermano sonrio satisfecho…

-Mejor preparas la aguja…

-¿Ah?... - Inuyasha miro su manga y esta estaba algo rasgada… - Gracioso… - dijo a su hermano sarcástico….

-Mañana tu preparas el desayuno… - dijo Miroku levanto su cuchillo del piso… - En eso quedamos…

-Pero yo tire a Silver…

-Pero yo te heri primero…

-Ese rasguño no cuenta…

-Y que me sudara la mano tampoco…

En medio de la discusión… entró Kikyo…

-Hola muchachos… - dijo

-Hola… - dijo Miroku volteando a verla…

-Kikyo … ¿donde estabas?… - pregunto Inuyasha , olvidándose de la discusión con Miroku

-Solo me tarde un poco… - dijo Kikyo evitando su mirada… - Había una cola muy larga en el supermercado…

-Bueno… - Inuyasha parecía dudar,… pero ahora no era el momento de eso - Te tenemos algo que contar…

Le contaron lo de la cuerda…

-¿Creen que Naraku saboteo la guitarra?… - dijo la joven extrañada…

-Vamos Kikyo… - dijo Miroku – Si hay algo que Naraku ama mas que hacer daño, es hacerlo precisamente a nosotros….

-Apoyo a Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha – Tendremos que tener mas cuidado ahora durante las presentaciones… revisar el equipo dos veces, los horarios…

Mientras Inuyasha hablaba, Kikyo permanecia en otro lado… muy pensativa en el contenido del sobre que Naraku le había ofrecido…

-¿Estas de acuerdo Kikyo?... – le pregunto el bajista de pronto …

-Ah… este si… - dijo Kikyo sin saber a que estaba afirmando…

-Estas rara… - dijo Miroku… - ¿Te sientes bien?…

-Solo algo cansada… - dijo la cantante – Me voy a dormir…

-Si… es mejor… - dijo Inuyasha – Mañana seguimos con los ensayos…

-Entendido… -djio Miroku…

Al dia siguiente todo fue mucho mejor…. Miroku se había recuperado por completo… Y Kikyo parecía haberse propuesto llevar a CRASH a la cima… todo estaba listo…

Finalmente llego el dia de la segunda etapa del concurso…

Sango y Kagome tambien habían practica sin parar toda la semana… y el dia de la prsentacion estaban muy nerviosas… los grupos fueron tocando uno a uno, algunos eran muy bueno y otros no tanto… el proceso de eliminación seguía…

-Parece que llegaran tarde de nuevo… - dijo Kagome a Sango... al ver que CRASH aún no aparecia….

-Quizas… - dijo Sango (quería que Miroku viera todo lo que había ensayado…)

El presentador finalmente las llamo…

-Duo "Tennyos", su turno….

Ambas jóvenes se miraron, y aun algo nerviosas, subieron al escenario…Mientras en la autopista…

Bueno, tardamos un poco pero finalmente pudimos terminar los ensayos…. – decía Inuyasha mientras conducía… - Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde….

-Ya, hermano… somos uno de los últimos grupos, llegaremos a tiempo para tocar… - dijo Miroku en su habitual tono relajado…

-Ademas por como lo haremos valdra la pena… - dijo Kikyo… desde el asiento de atrás…

Inuyasha estaciono el auto fuera del edificio… los tres chicos salieron… y sacaron los instrumentos de la maletera del carro…

-Parece que todo esta en orden… - dijo Kikyo…cuando oyeron un canto desde el interior…

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
nothing gets me off the way that you do  
you drive me crazy when you step in the room_

-¡Son ellas!…. – dijo Miroku… reconociendo las voces… - Vamos hay que oírlas… - y corrió al interior… seguido de sus compañeros…

_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind_

Cuando el grupo entro…. Se sentaron a un lado de las gradas, donde estaba el resto d el agente…. Las chicas los podían ver desde el escenario… Sango sintió que el corazón le daba un salto, pero no perdió la ilación de la música y la canción sigui sonando igual de bella… Ademas era su turno de hacerlo sola…

_Thought it was nothing_

_Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Who loves you _

_Whooo loves you  
I think I do  
Yeh, yeh, I think I do_

"Tiene una voz bellísima…" – pensó Miroku, com hechizado por la el canto de la joven… - "Parece un hermoso ángel…"

Luego llego el turno de Kagome…_  
_  
_You've crawled under my skin and I feel you there  
You're with me all the time you come everywhere  
When I needed space I pushed you away  
But then I want you back, you're hard to erase_

"De verdad, son muy buenas… " – pensó Kikyo algo soprendida y a la vez algo preocupada… Inuyasha tambien miraba a la joven muy callado…

Luego ambas chicas cantaron juntas…_  
_  
_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it is something  
Your the one that keeps me up every night  
Who loves you_

_Who loves you  
Who loves you  
Whooo loves you_

_I think I do  
You're hard to erase  
I think I do, I think I do_

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room  
Who loves you _

_Who loves you  
Who loves you  
Whooo loves you …_

La canción termino y ambas bajaron del escenario al tiempo que sonaban varios aplausos…

Por el momento el encargado de la disquera no decía nada, debía escuchar a todos los grupos antes de escoger a los siguientes 8 que pasarían a tercera ronda…Como era de esperarse…

Miroku fue de inmediato a felicitarlas,… y a este lo siguieron sus compañeros…

-Sango, Kagome felicidades… - dijo el joven ojiazul…-Lo han hecho de las mil maravillas….

-¿De verdad?.... – pregunto Sango emocionada…- Todavia estoy un poco nerviosa por los resultados…

-Descuida, fijo pasaron… - aseguro Miroku sonriendo…

-Miroku, tiene razón… - dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome… - Han estado muy bien….

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción en su pecho, al ser felicitada justo por él… pero en ese momento Kikyo le preguntó…

-Dime… ¿Cantan otros ritmos, aparte del pop?....

-Ah… pues – ("¿Porque preguntará?")

En ese momento el presentador los llamo…

-CRASH… su turno….

El trio se miro… y se dirigieron al escenario

-Miroku,… mucha suerte… - le dijo Sango… poniéndose algo roja…

-…Gracias… - dijo Miroku antes de ir con sus compañeros…

Las jóvenes se sentaron en las gradas, para poder oírlos… Como de costumbre Kikyo estaba al centro del escenario…

Inuyasha a su izquierda con el bajo el brazos,… y Miroku a la derecha, llevando su guitarra… La presentación dio Inicio… Con el bajo y la guitarra perfectamente armonizados…

Pasados unos segundos la hermosa joven unió su bella voz…

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

Llego el coro y los chicos rompieron estruendosamente, tocando mejor que nunca… Kikyo tambien era toda una estrella en el canto…  
_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_  
_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Durante unos segundos solo se oyo el tocar de los jóvenes…

Sango estaba fascinada, por fin Miroku parecía el mismo de antes… Confiado y seguro de si mismo… Ademas antes de que Kikyo comenzase a cantar de nuevo, ella hubiese jurado que el joven ojiazul le había guiñado el ojo desde el escenario….  
_  
__Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

Kagome pudo notar la excelente convinacion que hacían… Kikyo era un a gran cantante,… hermosa y talentosa… ¿pero porque esto le preocupaba tanto?... Le encantaba ver y oir tocar a Inuyasha pero no podía evitar esa sensación al verlos juntos a ellos dos…

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

La presentación de este grupo dio fin… seguido por muchísimos aplausos…

Luego de ellos sigueron otros 3 numeros mas… había de todo tipo de artista allí, probando suerte…

Lastima que al final solo uno ganaría…

Por fin llego el momento en el que el presentador leería el papel, donde el encargado de la Disquera había elegido a los 8 que pasaban a la siguiente ronda….

Cuando las chicas oyeron el nombre de su grupo ¡¡Se abrazaron la una a la otra emocionadísimas!!…. ¡¡No lo podían creer!!

-¡¡Pasamos, Sango!! - dijo Kagome entusiasmada…

-¡¡Lo conseguimos, amiga!!…. – dijo Sango creyendo que iba a llorar de emoción…

Tambien CRASH paso a la siguiente ronda…

Cuando lo oyeron, Kikyo estaba tan entusiasmada que abrazo a cada uno de sus compañeros… pero a Inuyasha le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla….

La sonrisa de Kagome se apago un poco

El joven bajista se quedo medio pasmado pero no dijo nada…

-Hermano,… - dijo Miroku entusiasmado… - Te dije que si podíamos…

-Claro… - dijo Inuyasha todavía medio raro…

-¡Ahora si vamos hasta la cima! … - Kikyo continuaba igual de alegre…

Los otros 6 grupos escogidos tambien se pusieron re-contentos cuando oyeron sus nombres…

Los eliminados no tuvieron más opción que irse resignados… Muy decepcionados… ¡Eso es poco!, algunas de las chicas que estaban dentro de los grupos eliminados se pusieron a llorar…

Asi es la vida…

Luego el presentador les entrego la fecha de la siguiente etapa… en una semana…

Sango y Kagome estaban por salir del sitio cuando un hombre vestido con traje de etiqueta las llamo… Las noticias iban de bien a mejor, para las jóvenes cantantes….

El Señor era un empresario muy importante, que las había oído cantar… iba a inaugurar un lujoso restaurante nuevo y las quería contratar para una presentación en la ceremonia de apertura… Era una noche antes de la siguiente etapa del concurso… Las dos jóvenes dijeron que si al instante….

El hombre estaba tan complacido con ellas, que les entrego parte del pago por adelantado y además algunos pases a la ceremonia para invitados…

Asi pasaron algunos días… los ensayos eran cada vez mas duros para todos… pero mientras que al duo " Tennyos" les iba de maravilla… CRASH parecía tener ciertos incombenientes…

Pasados algunos días… Miroku e Inuyasha notaron algunos cambios en su compañera… parecía ponerse algo nerviosa cuando cometían un error en los ensayos… y sonaba el teléfono, siempre insistia en contestar ella…

Pero cuando preguntaban, ella les decía que solo era porque quería estar pendiente de las ofertas para el grupo…

-¿Y nosotros para que estamos aquí?... – dijo Miroku …

-Es verdad…. No es justo que lo hagas todo tu sola…. – dijo Inuyasha…

Kikyo sonreía amablemente… pero no revelaba a sus comapañeros el verdadero motivo de su nerviosismo… Bueno llego un dia por la tarde… luego de un ensayo… sono el intercomunicador de la habitación de los chicos…

-Yo contesto… - Inuyasha se le adelanto a Kikyo… la joven se sento en el sofá y se mordió el labio inferior…

El encargado del hotel le paso el mensaje a Inuyasha…

-Es para ti, hermano… - dijo a Miroku …

-¿Para mi?... – Miroku que supiese no esperaba a nadie…

-Sí... alguien te espera abajo… - dijo Inuyasha…

Su hermano menor salió del cuarto… Inuyasha se sento a lado de Kikyo…

"Tengo que averiguar que le pasa…"- pensó el bajista…

Mientras Miroku llego al vestíbulo del hotel…

-¿Sango?- dijo sorprendido… la castaña estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo del hotel… cuando lo vio llegar se levanto a su encuentro…

-Hola, Miroku, ¿como estas?.... – dijo con una bella sonrisa…

-Feliz y sorprendido… - contesto Miroku… - ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas?... la otra vez me dijiste que estabas hospedado aquí junto con tu hermano….

-Ah… - recordó Miroku sonriendo… - Cierto¡… que despistado soy¡

-Cierto… - dijo Sango… pues esa era la verdad…

-Bueno, y ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?… - pregunto Miroku en tono muy galante…

-Es que….

Mientras en la habitación Inuyasha se había sentado a la do de Kikyo mirándola fijamente… la chica le saco la lengua: le parecía estúpido que la mirara como si fuese un extraterrestre o algo asi…

-¿Que pasa, Inuyasha? – pregunto Kikyo… - porque me miras asi?

-Por que tal vez si no pregunto nada me respondas algo… - dijo Inuyasha….

-¿Como es eso?

-Miroku y yo te hemos preguntado muchas veces que tienes y nunca contestas… asi que tal vez si no pregunto, tú respondas…

Kikyo solto un risita… Inuyasha sonrio de haberle quitado ese semblante…

-Inuyasha… ya se los he dicho mil veces… - dijo Kikyo – No tengo nada …

-¿Segura?

-Si… tu y tu hermano son unos paranoicos…

-Bueno… - dijo Inuyasha – pero no me vas a negar que estas algo nerviosa últimamente…

-Eso si… - dijo Kikyo un poco pensativa… - Es por el concurso…

-¿Que tiene?

-Ahora que hemos oído tocar a todas las otras bandas... me preocupa mucho la competencia… - dijo Kikyo no muy convencida de sus palabras…

-¿Tanto dudas de nosotros?... – dijo Inuyasha haciéndose el ofendido… - Vamos lograrlo, Kikyo…

-Lo sé… - Kikyo ya sonreía de nuevo… - ¿Inuyasha me haces un favor?

-Lo que sea…

-Dile a Miroku que se concentre mas en llegar temprano a los ensayos… últimamente parece en las nubes…

-Bueno… Miroku siempre ha sido soñador y volado…

-Lo se, pero dile que esto es muy importante…

-Bien, voy a decircelo… ( " Para que si nunca me escucha")

-Inuyasha…

Kikyo lo miro fijamente, sorprendida… sin darse cuenta el chico había puesto su mano sobre la suya…Mientras abajo….

-Sango… - Miroku cogió los boletos… - Claro que vamos a ir¡… - dijo contento – Va a ser un placer oirlas cantar de nuevo…

-Me alegro… - dijo la castaña…

-No, yo soy quien se alegra de que me invitaras… - añadió con mirada más tierna… - De verdad, gracias…

-No lo digas asi… - dijo Sango poniéndose roja… - Eres mi amigo y te quiero invitar….

-Ya, como digas… - dijo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa… ( "Se puso nerviosa otra vez" )

Los jóvenes se despidieron en la puerta del hotel… Pero al frente de la calle un hombre pudo verlos y frunció el ceño… acto seguido les tomo una foto con la cámara de su celular… luego hizo una llamada…

-Señor…

-Dime… ¿tienes noticias nuevas?… - contesto el perverso Naraku…

-Quizás esto le interese…

Su secueaz envio la fotografía al celular de Naraku y él pudo ver claramente a ambos jóvenes en ella…

"Interesante…"- pensó Naraku…sonrio con malicia - "La destrucción de CRASH sera un trabajo mucho mas sencillo de lo que pensé…"

Inuyasha quito de inmediato la mano de encima de la de Kikyo algo nervioso,… Pero Kikyo se la cogió con fuerza…

-Kikyo…- Inuyasha parecía sorprendido de este acto…

-Inuyasha…. – Kikyo cerro los ojos… y no se movió ni un centímetro…

Inuyasha no supo porque pero quiso acercarse más al rostro de la joven…

¿Acaso para?

¿Besarla?...

Quizás era eso lo que ella esperaba… además el solo verla asi, tan serena y bella…

Era imposible resistirse a una oportunidad así…

Pero cuando comenzó a acecarse con los ojos cerrados…su mente le trajo otra imagen: Una mirada marrón más dulce aparecio en su cabeza, seguida de una cortina de pelo negro más profundo… seguido de una risa cautivante que lo hizo detenerse en el ultimo segundo…

Y en ese instante… se abrió la puerta…

-Chicos… yo… - Miroku no tardo en darse cuenta de la escena que había interrumpido… Kikyo abrió los ojos al oir su voz, y ella e Inuyasha se apartaron de inmediato uno del otro… - Ah,… lo siento, hagan como que no entre… - iba a salir del cuarto cuando Inuyasha lo detuvo…

-No es nada Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha…. Levantándose del sillón… - ¿Quien era?

Miroku explico brevemente lo sucedido….

-¿Ir a una presentación del duo "Tennyos"? - pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido…

-¿Por que no? – pregunto Miroku…

-A mi me parece una muy buena idea… - dijo Kikyo, ("Asi podremos saber mas de ellas…")

-Bien ya oiste a Kikyo,… Vamos hermano, no seas un aguafiestas… - dijo Miroku …

-Bueno, ya que me lo pides asi…- dijo Inuyasha alzando las cejas …

-Entonces queda decidido… - sonrió Miroku…

La manaña de la presentación Sango y Kagome estaban como de costumbre trabajando en el café… Todavia comentaban entusiasmadas como cantarían esa noche…

-¿Porque no me dijste que los habías invitado? – pregunto Kagome al oir que su amiga había invitado a CRASH

-Disculpa, amiga es que lo olvide… - dijo Sango avergonzada…

-Imposible… - Kagome le hecho una mirada acusadora – Tu pasas cada segundo del dia pesando en Miroku…

-Ah… este…- Sango se puso muy roja: "Tanto se me nota".

En ese momento apareció Koga con nada más y nada menos que un ramo de rosas blancas…

-¿Koga?...

-Kagome…yo…

-Bueno yo los dejo… - Sango se fue al interior del café….

Kagome miro las flores pero trato de disimular lo soprendida que estaba…

-¿Que quieres?

-No te pongas asi, Kagome… son una oferta de paz… (por eso son blancas…) – dijo el joven, y añadió- Acepto que cometi un error al ser un patán aquella noche,… pero lo hice porque quiere que alcances tus sueños,…. Y tambien por Sango que es mi amiga…

-Koga… yo…

-Mira, ya se que quizás tu nuca me llegues a ver como yo te veo a ti….pero al menos me gustaría que volviecemos a ser amigos…

-No tenías mas que pedirlo… - dijo Kagome sonriendo, y aceptando las rosas…

Sango como era de esperarse se había quedado detrás del muro para escuchar la conversación, al parecer se había acabado su ley del hielo… quizás era lo mejor despues de todo Koga había sido su amigo desde que se habían mudado a esa ciudad… y lo mejor era que todo entre ellos fuese como antes… (Aunque se notaba que Koga todavía guardaba esperanzas...)

Pero para sorpresa de la castaña, su amiga había invitado tambien a Koga a la presentación…

-Cuando se lo comente el me prometió que no iba a volver a dar ese tipo de escenas de celos… - dijo Kagome a Sango… - Hay que darle una oportunidad…

-Bueno,…. En eso tienes razón…

Esa tarde ambas salieron temprano, tenían que arreglar su vestuario, ensayar un poco mas y miles de otras cosas antes de su gran noche… En fin ese tarde no tuvieron ni un respiro… pero estaban seguras de que todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena…

Esa noche, CRASH se estaba preparando para ir ,…. Los dos chicos estaban esperando a Kikyo en el vestíbulo…

-¿Porque se tarda tanto? – dijo Miroku ansioso…

-No lo se… - inuyasha lo miro de forma acusadora… - Hermano, dime la verdad… te gusta esa chica ¿no?

-Yo…. – Miroku se quedo pensativo… - No estoy muy seguro, solo se que a su lado… - se encogió de hombros… - Me siento feliz y me agrada esa sensación…

-Wooo…. – Inuyasha se rio…- Y yo crei que era el maduro….

-Solo eres un año mas viejo... – rio Miroku… -Oye, dime ¿que interrumpi esta mañana?

-Nada… - dijo Inuyasha con firmeza…

-Inuyasha… No sirve de nada que me mientas… Lo vi todo: tú y Kikyo iban a besarse cuando yo entre…

-Creo… que si… - Inuyasha parecía confundido… - No se, Miroku… Siempre la he querido mucho, pero no pensé que ese sentimiento fuese a aunmentar, crei que solo la veía como una gran amiga…

-Bueno, ella si te quiere… - dijo Miroku

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo…

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo…

Era verdad que la quería mucho, pero nunca había llegado a verla mas alla de una amiga hasta ahora que parecía que todo en ellos estaba madurando… (Por asi decirlo…)

En eso bajo la joven cantante, que ya había terminado de arreglarse,… tan bella como una diosa…

Inuyasha sonrio, como con ternura….y si Miroku tenia razón: y ¿si llegaba a amarla?...

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo las canciones…

"I think I do" de The Veronicas (Por Kagome y Sango)

"4ever" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)

Todos los derechos reservados


	7. El Inicio de un Gran Enredo

**_Gracias por los comentarios hasta ahora... Espero les agrade está actualización... Me apresuraré con lo que sigue..._**

**_Bye bye nn  
_**

EL INICIO DE UN GRAN ENREDO

Todo parecía estar en orden…

-Estoy lista chicos… - anuncio Kikyo…

-Perfecto… vámonos… - dijo Miroku….

Los tres salieron al estacionamiento, fueron directo al auto y partieron rumbo a la dirección puesta en los boletos que la bella Sango le había regalado a Miroku…Pasaron unos cuantos minutos…

-Ya llegamos… - dijo Miroku…

-Wooo… - exclamo Inuyasha – Que lugar…

-Es bellísimo… - dijo Kikyo…

Era cierto era precioso, era casi como un palacio europeo antiguo, con muchos jardines, balcones, ….

Y por la noche todo se veía muy romantico… Sin embargo por dentro estaba perfectamente acondicionado para ser una pista de baile de todo tipo de musicas… bailar y divertirse…

Desgraciadamente CRASH se topo con alguien no muy agradable…

-¡Tú!… - exclamaron Inuyasha y Koga a la vez…

-¿Él?... – Kikyo no entendía…

-Ellos… - suspiró Miroku golpenadose la frente con la palma…

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?... – pregunto Koga de manera grosera…

-¿Como que què hacemos?…- estallo Inuyasha – ¿Tú que haces aquí?...

-¿Qué sucede?... – pregunto Kikyo a Miroku… pero el ojiazul pensó que era mejor sujetar a su hermano…

-Pues que más…. – dijo Koga casi de modo arrogante… - Kagome me invitó a venir….

-¿Qué?... – Inuyasha no lo podía creer….

-Ya, Inuyasha vamonos… - le dijo Miroku agarrándolo del hombro… - No hay que crear problemas ahora…

Fue una de las pocas veces que Inuyasha escucho a su hermano menor,… miro a Koga como conteniendo la ira… y se marcho junto con sus dos compañeros de allí…

Koga tambien tuvo que dominarse mucho para no romper su promesa, pero aun asi lo llenaba de ira de que ellos estuviran allí…

Al parecer mientras Sango estuviese interesada en el hermano de su adversario, los encuentros entre Inuyasha y Kagome no cesarian…

El joven tambien se marcho de allí… un poco lejos de esa escena, otra figura apoyada sobre una columna los obsrvaba… sonreía verdaderamente satisfecha…

Mientras la gente iba llegando… Sango y Kagome, estaban tras el escenario, en su camerino arreglándose…

Sango, nunca pensé que cantaríamos en un lugar asi de elegante… - dijo Kagome…

No hay que preocuparse por el sitio en el que cantemos, si no por como lo hagamos… - dijo Sango terminando de maquillarse…

Pasaron unos minutos más, antes de que todas las mesas estuvieran llenas por suerte el trio de Inuyasha logro encontrar un buen sitio, podían ver claramente el escenario…

Finalmente llego un instante en el que las luces bajaron un poco… muchas de ellas se tornaron de color rosa y amarillo, y fueron a dar directamente al escenario….

Luego ante el asombro del publico… aparecieron lo que a simple vista parecían un par de bellos angeles…

Las dos jóvenes estaban muy hermosamente vestidas… su vestuario entero era blanco, largo y ligero,… tenían el cabello arreglado con flores, blancas tambien… en pocas palabras eran un par de diosas…

La música comenzó a sonar seguida, primero de la bella Kagome…

_Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you  
Call your number  
I cannot get through  
You don't hear me and I don't understand  
When I reach out I don't find your hand_

_Were they wasted words and did they mean a thing  
And all our precious time but I still feel so in between_

Luego la voz de ambas se unieron para entonar el coro…

_Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a diffrent ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
_

Seguia la voz de la hermosa Sango….

_I keep telling myself things can turn around with time  
And if I wait it out you could always change your mind  
Like a fairy tale where it works out in the end  
Can I close my eyes have you lying here again  
Then I come back down  
Then I fade back in  
Then I realize it's just what It's just what might have been_

Juntas de nuevo…

_Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a diffrent ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had…_

La gente estaba maravillada… Era obvio que ellas eran un exito tan grande como CRASH, o quizás hasta mejores… por mas que sus ritmos fueran diferentes y su manera de entonarlos otra, no se quedaban ni un paso atrás de ellos…

Eso a los dos jóvenes músicos no los preocupaba,…

Miroku había venido a pasarla bien, e Inuyasha parecía que tambien disfrutaba del espectáculo… pero Kiyo miraba con cierta indiferencia a ambas chicas… en especial a Kagome, pero lo hacia con tal sutileza que nadie lo noto…

_Am I a shadow on your wall ( Kagome)  
Am I anything at all  
Anything to you  
Am I a secret that you keep  
Do you dream me while your sleeping after all_

_Some day I just keep pretending (Juntas)  
That you'll stay dreaming of a diffrent ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
That I never had_

_I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad ( Sango)  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
You don't see me, you don't feel me like I feel you…_

La canción terminó y la gente aplaudió encantada durante más de 10 minutos…

El dúo "Tennyos "fue todo un éxito…

Las chicas detrás del escenario saltaban de emoción…

-¡Kagome no puedo creer lo bien que salió!… - dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga…

-Si, yo tampoco… - dijo Kagome re-contenta…

-Viste,…. Toda la gente quedo encantada…. El público nos adora….

-Si… entonaste muy bien la parte del coro… - Kagome añadió con una risita… - Seguro que como era romantica se la dedicaste Miroku…

-Kagome…. Ya no me digas eso…. – Sango se ponía muy roja….

-Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos para asi disfrutar mejor de la fiesta…

-Si…

Mientras gran parte de la gente del público ya estaba bailando…

CRASH había pedido unas bebidas, y estaba platicando sobre la presentación de las jóvenes…

-Han estado fabulosas,… - decía Inuyasha – Tenias razón, hermano, valió la pena venir…

-Te lo dije Inuyasha.- dijo Miroku en tono de satisfacción…

-Sí, son estupendas cantantes… - comento Kikyo…

-Espero que eso no signifique duplicarlos ensayos… - dijo Miroku con cara de asustado…

-No… por hoy olvidemosnos de eso… - rió Kikyo… ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha y Miroku…

-Hermano, creo que Kikyo ya tomó de más, no es ella misma… - dijo Miroku al oído de Inuyasha… - Auch…

-¿Me estas diciendo aburrida?… - Kikyo le jalo la oreja, finguiendosé molesta …

-Por supuesto que no… solo era una broma…. – dijo Miroku mientras esta lo soltaba…

Inuyasha solo se reia…

"Yo nos tocaba una noche así…" – pensaba Miroku riendose tambien,…

Estaba por tomar otro sorbo de su vaso… cuando una figura le llamo la atención en medio de la pista de baile… inmediatamente, esa silueta desapareció entre la multitud…

Miroku dejo su vaso a un lado y se paro de la mesa…

-¿A donde vas?... – pregunto Inuyasha…

-Yo… este… - ("mejor no lo meto en esto"…) Miroku baciló… - Es que he visto una hermosa joven por allá, y quiero bailar con ella… - Se dio prisa… - Los dejo, Adios…

-Cuando no, Miroku… - dijo Kikyo con cara de "no tiene remedio"…

-Ni modo… - miro a Kikyo – Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Que no vamos a bailar?... – pregunto Kikyo en tono de "¿Qué no es obvio?"…

-Pues…. Claro… - dijo Inuyasha casi sorprendido… - Si tú quieres… - añadió…

Kikyo sonrio, y ambos se pararon de la mesa y se diriguieron a la pista de baile…

Mientras Miroku quería desesperadamente encontrar esa silueta que estaba totalemnte convencido de quien era…

"No puede ser…" – pensaba el ojiazul mientras buscaba… - "¿Que haría él aquí...?"…

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles… había perdido la figura entre la multitud…

Miroku suspiró frustrado, quizás solo sus ojos lo habían engañado, se detuvo en uno de los balcones… estos estaban un poco alejados de la multitud… y era un escenario perfecto para dar un respiro bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

O para tener una aparición…

-¿Miroku?...-…El joven se dio la vuelta y quedo absorto…

-Woo… - dijo con tono galante… - Estaba buscando una rata, y me encuentro un angel…

-Que cosas dices… - Sango se ruborizo un poco…

-Te oimos cantar, estuviste maravillosa… - dijo Miroku aproximandose a la joven…

-Gracias… - dijo Sango muy cautivada por la mirada del chico, cuando recordó… - ¿Oye y como es eso de que estabas buscando una rata?...

-Ah,… pues…Yo… -"No la puedo meter en esto a ella,… además seguro fue mi inmaginacion, un tipejo como ese no puede estar aquí…Debe haber sido una pasada de mi mente por las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara… "- pensaba el ojiazul…

-¿Y bien?... – pregunto Sango ("Se ha quedado pensativo…")

-No, no es nada…. – dijo Miroku… - Tonterias que digo… - Sango estaba dudando (" Tengo que cambiar de tema rápido…" ) - ¿Quieres bailar?

-Si…- dijo Sango de inmediato…, pero luego añadió…-¿Porque me lo pides asi tan de pronto?

-¿Que tiene de malo?- pregunto Miroku con un sonrisa coqueta…

-No, nada… - Sango se puso muy roja (ya no podía seguir dudando de el…)

Fueron a la pista de baile,…

Mientras tanto Kagome había perdido de vista a Sango, la estaba buscando entre la gente… cuando vio algo que, sin que ella supiera porque, la dejo pasmada…

Entre la multitud… Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban bailando muy animados…Kagome no entendía porque se sentía asi… Si era obvio que a quien quería Inuyasha era a su bella compañera de grupo…

Desde hace tiempo debió haberse dado cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con él,… ella era mucho más hermosa, una gran artista, era compañera suya y se conocían desde antes…

Era inútil…

Kagome se quería salir de la pista de baile, cuando alguien la detuvo…

Kagome te estaba buscando…

-Ah… - Kagome reacciono… - Hola Koga…

-Se te veía muy bien en el escenario… Estás bellísima… - dijo Koga cautivado…

-Gracias… - Kagome se veía algo deprimida…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No… solo estoy algo cansada…

-¿Tanto como para no bailar con migo?

Koga la miraba muy esperanzado…

Kagome dudo un poco, pero quería desesperadamente deshacerse de esa profunda pena, asi que lo acompaño a la pista de baile…

Mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo ni se percataban de aquello…

El joven bajista, solo la veía, pensaba mucho en lo que había pasado esa mañana… la veía tan contenta… quería hablar del tema…

-Kikyo… - dijo Inuyasha mientras continuaban bailando… - Quiero decirte algo…

-¿Que?.. Inuyasha…- Kikyo no lo oia bien debido a la fuerte música…

-Sobre lo que pasó… nosotros… - Inuyasha se sentía muy nervioso…

-No te oigo bien… - dijo Kikyo con mas fuerza…

Como que Inuyasha tuvo una especie de impulso deseperado,… Tomo a Kikyo de los hombros, y la acerco mas a si mismo… Kikyo se sorprendió mucho por esto, pero le gusto como la acerco a él…

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?... – pregunto Kikyo dulcemente… Mientras terminaba la canción fuerte de baile, para pasar a una suave…

-Yo…

Inuyasha no pudo terminar, otra cosa capto su atención…

Un poco alejados de ellos Koga y Kagome estaban bailando…

Y el tan solo verlos hizo que una sensación (que no esperaba sentir en ese instante), corriera por su cuerpo… como si de pronto el corazón se le congelara, y lo dejara en shock… ¿Como podía ella estar bailando con ese tipo?... ¿Por qué con él?... Tenía deseos de ir hasta alla y separarlos… ¿Pero que le sucedia?... se supone que estaba bailando con Kikyo... ¿Que le importaba si ella bailaba con el o no?... No tenia porque importarle… pero si le importaba… y mucho…

-Inuyasha… - Kikyo se dio cuenta de que este se había quedado en shock…

-No... nada… - Inuyasha despertó confuso de sus pensamientos…

-Que bien, es un lento… - dijo Kikyo queriendo rodear el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos…

-Kikyo… - Inuyasha se solto de ella… - Estoy cansado... ¿te parece si no sentamos?...- Kikyo pareció decepcionarse un poco… pero aun asi dijo…

-Esta bien….

Los dos dejaron la pista de baile y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas…

-Inuyasha… - dijo Kikyo tratando de volver a captar su atención (el bajista se veía muy pensativo) – ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de tomar?…

-Si… - dijo el joven casi sin mirarla…

Kikyo se alejo de Inuyasha… el chico continuaba viendo como Koga bailaba con la bella Kagome… ¡Que rabia!, pero solo podía presionar los puños…

Habia detestado a ese tipo desde la pelea en el café de la Srta. Midoriko,… pero ahora le hervía por completo la sangre… Mientras Kagome tampoco disfrutaba el baile con Koga…así que antes de que terminara la canción le dijo a su compañero de baile…

-Oye, Koga….

-¿Que pasa mi querida Kagome?… - pregunto Koga amablemente…

-Estoy algo cansada,… ¿podemos parar?...

-Claro lo que tú digas…

Kagome y Koga tambien se sentaron… Inuyasha se sorprendió por esto…

"No disfruta su compañía…" – pensó Inuyasha sonriendo de pronto… - "¿Porque me alegra esto?"…

"_Será porque ella te interesa, coqueto…" _

(N.A.: Ey, Inuyasha tambien tiene subconsciente xD)

"¿Qué me interesa?...Debes estar loco…"

"_Entonces ¿por qué no has dejado de mirarla desde que entro? ¿Eh?"_

"Eso es porque… ¡No tengo por que contestarte!"

"_Que necio eres"_

"¿No puedes irte a molestar a alguien más?"

"_De hecho…no"_

Mientras con Koga y Kagome

-Kagome… ¿me esperas?... – pregunto Koga… mientras se levantaba de su silla… - Voy al baño…

-Claro…anda… - dijo Kagome vagamente…

Koga se fue dejando a la joven sola…

"_Acercate a ella…"_

Inuyasha dudo un poco pero finalmente le hizo caso a su subconciente…

-Hola… - dijo Inuyasha y Kagome levanto la mirada…

-Ah... hola… - Kagome parecía sorprendida…

Inuyasha se sento a su lado y de inmediato comenzaron a hablar… de la presentación, de lo bien que habían cantado y de muchas otras cosas…

(N.A.: Que rapidó van las cosas ¿eh?)

-Cantas muy bien… - dijo Inuyasha de pronto animado… - Tienes un futuro prometedor…

-Gracias… - dijo Kagome sonriendo… - La siguiente etapa del concurso es mañana en la tarde… espero hacerlo bien

-Seguramente lo haran… -Dijo Inuyasha…

La pelinegra apartó de él su mirada para ocultarle sus mejillas rojas…Inuyasha tambien estaba algo nervioso, no sabía que hacer hasta que…bueno, digamos que su subconciente hablo por él…

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó de pronto… ocasionando que Kagome lo viera muy sorprendida

-Si - la respuesta salió de la boca de Kagome como sin permiso,…

Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha y avanzaron a la pista de baile…Que por cosas del destino aun seguia con los lentos…

A la pelinegra le encantó la sensación de estar tan cerca del chico que tanto le fascinaba… aunque bailaban no tan pegados…pero a medida que la musica se volvia mas suave Inuyasha la atraía mas hacia su cuerpo como hechizado por su dulzura y calidez…

Se olvido de todo: en su mente solo había espacio para ella…Pero alguien los vio de lejos… dejo un par de vasos sobre una de las mesa y se fue con el rostro cubierto…

-Kagome ¿Podría preguntarte algo? – preguntó él…

-Claro…- tartamudeo la pelinegra nerviosa de la cercanía de sus cuerpos… pero disfrutandola…

-Tú… - no llegó a terminar porque de pronto…

-¡No puedo creer esto!…

Koga había vuelto… e inmediatamente el odio se asomo por los ojos de ambos chicos…

-¡Me voy un minuto he inmediatamente te crees dueño de todo!… - dijo Koga enojado…

-¡¿De cuando aca eres policía de frontera?¡… - pregunto Inuyasha enfurecido…

-Yo...

-¡Basta no peleen!… - dijo Kagome poniéndose entre los dos chicos… - Koga tu me lo prometiste…

-Si... Kagome, pero este se esta pasando de listo… ¡No lo voy a permitir!... - dijo Koga…

-¡Ja!,… no me hagas reir… - dijo Inuyasha en tono burlon…

-Mejor me voy… - dijo la chica terriblemente molesta… ( más con Koga que con Inuyasha…) y se fue del lugar

-¡¡Ves lo que hiciste!!… - se dijeron Koga e Inuyasha uno al otro…

Ambos buscaron a Kagome cada uno por su lado…

(N.A.:Juntos se habrían matado…)

Mientras Sango y Miroku, estaban bailando prácticamente abrazados…

La castaña no quería que ese momento tuviese fin, quería estar siempre en los brazos de su amado guitarrista,… solo deseaba tener el valor suficiente para decirle a Miroku lo mucho que lo quería…

"Es tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan serena… "– pensaba Miroku como hechizado… - "Nunca pensé que una chica me haría sentir asi,… ¡No puede ser!, ¿será que Cupido ya me flechó?"

-Miroku… - Sango lo vio medio perdido… -¿Te pasa algo?...

-No,.. nada… - dijo el chico de inmediato sintiéndose acalorado…

-Mira, si ya estas cansado… nos podemos sentar… - dijo ella dulcemente…

-No, Sango,… estoy bien… - dijo Miroku como sobresaltado…

-Ya… - dijo Sango tambien acalorada… - pero no me aprietes tanto… - Estaba algo sonrojada porque el joven la había abrazado por la cintura…

Sus ojos se perdieron practicamente en la mirada del otro…

La castaña comenzó a rodear el cuello del ojiazul con los brazos para dejar sus rostros a solo unos palmos de distancia,… y como cayendo en un profundo sueño, Sango cerró los ojos, esperando a que Miroku hiciera el resto…

(N.A.: Creo que saben a que me refiero…)

Pero lastimosamente Miroku tuvo dos impulsos, y uno se le adelanto al otro…

PLAF…

Se oyó una bofetada tan fuerte que la mayoría de la gente volteo para donde ellos estaban…

-PERVERTIDO… - le grito Sango super molesta… mientras Miroku se el golpe (Ya se imaginaran lo que hizo)… - ¡¡ ¿Por qué tenias que arruinarlo?!!... – la joven se marcho corriendo…

-¡Sango espera!… - Miroku la siguió…

Pero perdió a la joven entre la gente, todavía estaba dispuesto a buscarla cuando se estrelló con alguien…

-¡Hermano!.. – exclamaron Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez…

-¿Que haces?... – preguntó Inuyasha… - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Larga historia… - dijo Miroku medio avergonzado… Inuyasha lo miro con cara de que ya se la sabia…- Y ¿tu porque estas tan agitado?…

-Buscaba a Kagome…

-¿A Kagome?... – Miroku lo miro extrañado… - ¿No estabas con Kikyo?

Solo cuando su hermano la mencionó, Inuyasha recordó a la chica…

La joven estaba apoyada sobre una columna en el jardín…

No podía creerlo,…

¿Por qué?,… Inuyasha, ¿por qué?...

Si se conocían desde Secundaria… bueno es verdad que ella se había ido por unos años a Estados Unidos a estudiar antes de que formaran CRASH juntos… pero lo conocía más tiempo que ella,… Se suponía que sería para ella,… pero esa cantante aficcionada se lo había ganado, el la había mirado desde que apareció ante sus ojos,…

¡¿Por qué?!

Una lagrima cayó por el rostro de Kikyo… no era de dolor… si no de rabia y resentimeinto...

Se la secó con la palma de su mano, cuando alguien puso un pañuelo en su delante…

-¿Te sirve?... – preguntó…

-¿Que haces tu aquí?... – dijo Kikyo sorprendida…Naraku sonrio con malicia y satisfacción…

-Yo siempre estoy donde quiero estar… - dijo…

Mientras ella miraba con desconfianza el pañuelo… No lo acepto…

Mientras en el interior de la fiesta, con el "par incorregible"….

-Vaya… Inuyasha tu tienes mas problemas que yo… - dijo Miroku luego de oir el relato de su hermano mayor…- y me llamas a mi "problemático"… - añadió en tono de reproche…

-Mira hermanito,…los problemas que tu tienes son por culpa tuya,…Por poner la mano donde no debes- dijo Inuyasha molesto…

-Y los tuyos por querer estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo…

-¡No quería estar con las dos a la vez!… - gritó Inuyasha

-¿Entonces con cual? - preguntó Miroku

Inuyasha se quedo en shock esa pregunta si que era muy difícil…

Kikyo era mucho para el… pero cuando vio a Kagome en brazos de ese baboso de Koga toda la mente se le puso en blanco… se borro todo… y en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella tambien se borro que Kikyo lo estaba esperando…

-Mira… - dijo Inuyasha luego de pensar un rato… - Ahora no se,.. solo se que quiero mucho a Kikyo y…

-Bien, entonces lo que no sepa no va dañarla… - dijo Miroku creyendo que Kikyo no había visto juntos a Inuyasha y Kagome… - Si pregunta porque desapareciste … - pensó un rato – Dile que me fuiste a salvar porque Sango me quería degollar vivo…

-Es una buena excusa - dijo Inuyasha: no le gustaba la idea mentirle a Kikyo pero no tenía otra alternativa, no hubiese sabido como explicar lo que paso, Miro a su hermano - Todavia no se te quita la marca…

-Gracioso… - murmuro Miroku tocándose la mejilla golpeda – No me sorprende: Ella pega más fuerte que tú…

-Buen punto…

Mientras Koga tambien estaba buscando a Kagome… se le había ocurrido una idea muy buena… dejarle un mensaje de texto en su celular, pero en ese instante oyo voces conocidas…

-Si ella fuera como todas las demás … seria muy fácil ganarle… - dijo Inuyasha …

Luego hubo unas risas…

Koga, que sospechaba mucho de ellos… Prendio la grabadora de su celular y grabo la conversación… Oculto detrás de esa columna…

-Tú sabes que no me agradan las cosas tan simples… - dijo Miroku… luego añadió pensativo... – Pero voy a conseguir lo que quiero…

-¿Seguro?...- de tono de burla paso a tono de advertencia... - No olvides para lo que de verdad estamos aquí… - dijo Inuyasha…

-Lo sé,…. Despues la victoria sera nuestra… - dijo Miroku totalmente seguro…

Los chicos se volvieron a reir…

-Vamos a buscar a Kikyo, ya me preocupo… - Los dos jóvenes se marcharon…

( N.A.: ¿¡Que mal entendido se ha desatado ¿no?)

Koga dejó de grabaR…

¡¡Lo sabia!! … ¡¡Siempre lo supo!!..

Esos chicos solo se habían estado acercando a Kagome y Sango porque querían ganarles en el concurso de la disquera… Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que finjiendo ser sus amigos… ¡Y ellas nunca le habían querido creer! …

Pero ahora tenia la prueba… Esa grabación donde todo parecía indicar que Miroku quería enamorar a Sango para conseguir algo de ella

(N.A.: Lo que el imbecil no sabe es que ese algo es el corazón de la joven… Koga cree que se trata de información sobre el grupo o algo asi… ufff, que complicado ¿no?)…

Y luego su hermano mayor le recordaba que luego de eso la victoria seria suya,..

Seguro luego de haber obtenido todo de ellas simplemente las despacharían…

Koga en el fondo sentía satisfacción, por fin podría alejar a su amada Kagome de ese bajista maldito, pero tambien le preocupaba destrosar a su amiga Sango… pues se notaba a leguas que ella si estaba interesada en Miroku, pero igual tenía que decírselos…

Sin saber el enredo que se había desatado tras sus espaldas,… Inuyasha y Miroku hallaron a Kikyo en la puerta del lugar…estaba muy pensativa, con la cabeza baja y no la levanto cuando los vio llegar…

Kikyo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes… - dijo Inuyasha agitado…

-¿Así?... – dijo Kikyo en un tono de inusual frialdad…

Inuyasha no supo que decir…

"Yo te saco de esta "–pensó su hermano… -"Miroku al rescate"

(N.A.: XD)

Miroku dio una especie de quejido de dolor y se froto la mejilla que Sango le había cacheteado antes, para que Kikyo la viera…

-¿Qué te paso?... – pregunto Kikyo…

-Bueno... Kikyo, tu sabes como soy yo cuando veo un chica linda… - comenzó Miroku ante el asombro de su hermano… - Y que hay veces que meto la pata y como que no se lo toman bien… - al punto…- Bueno de no ser por Inuyasha, digamos que no estaría vivo…

La joven cantante miro a Inuyasha como buscando que este respaldara la historia de su hermano,…

-Si… Eso paso – dijo inuyasha tratando de que no pareciera finjido…

Kikyo pareció creerles la historia (o al menos eso creían los dos jóvenes),… no los cuestiono mas y al parecer volvió a ser la misma de antes…

Pero la fiesta ya se estaba acabando asi que los CRASH se fueron de vuelta al hotel en el auto…

Por suerte, Koga no puedo encontrar en ese instante a Kagome y Sango, por lo que no pudo mostrarles la grabación de inmediato...

Las dos jóvenes se habían encontrado y habían decidido irse a casa poruq etanto a una como a la otra se les habían acabado las ganas de quedarse en la fiesta…

Sobretodo la bella Sango estaba furiosa, le habia espectado a su amiga que no queria saber mas de ese pervertido, que se habia pasado totalmente de la raya con ella...

CRASH volvió al hotel, Kikyo se despidió de ellos y se fue a su cuarto… Inuyasha y Miroku se estaban yendo a dormir cuando Inuyasha dijo todavía pensativo…

-¿Crees que se la creyo?... – dijo Mientras el y su hermano se acostaban cada quien en su cama…

-La historia era creible… - dijo Miroku en tono relajado, luego añadió por lo bajo… - Por como eres con migo…

Ya te dije que no me puedes culpar… - dijo Inuyasha … mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama de modo que Miroku no pudiese ver su rostro… - Si yo no te vigilo , te metes en mas de mil y un problemas en un solo dia… - añadió … - Eres un problemático…

Miroku sonreía de manera algo avergonzada… Suspiro, esos actos eran la manera que tenia Inuyasha de decirle cuanto lo quería y que se preocupaba por el… ya que nunca se lo había dicho a la cara… En fin esa era su manera de ser…

Inuyasha noto una sutil risita en la oscuridad,…

-¡Ya duérmete! - dijo desde su cama…

La noche comenzó a pasar…

Era muy entrada la madrugada, cuando Miroku despertó… No sabía si era porque Inuyasha estaba roncando (como siempre) o porque tenía sed…

En fin se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua,… Se lo estaba tomando cuando pensó lo delicioso que hubiese sido probar los delicados labios de aquella bella cantante…

El guitarrista dejo el vaso a un lado… Sabia que le iba a pasar algún día, pero no se lo esperaba justo ahora que habían venido el y su hermano desde tan lejos a romper en ese concurso…

Bien era cierto que él tenia la facilidad de ligarse a cuanta chica quería, pero hacía mucho que no conocía a una como ella,…

Es decir que quisiese ser enamorada antes de lanzarse a sus brazos,… que no le permitiera ver a nadie más, y que se preocupara por desvelar cada misterio de su vida con compresión y afecto…

"_Siempre llega el día en el que el cazador es cazado"…_

Miroku sacudió la cabeza, eso no se iba quedar así,… El no se iba a dar por vencido ante el desafio que esa chica representaba,…

No importaba lo que sucediera, el estaba dispuesto a ganársela…

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo la cancion…

"Something I never had" de Lindsay Lohan ( Por Kagome y Sango)

Todos los derechos reservados


	8. La Traición

**_Mil perdonen por el retraso... espero lo extenso del cap. lo compensé... ¡Singan con las escribiendomé!_**

LA TRAICIÓN

Mientras en el cuarto de al lado (la habitación de Kikyo)

La hermosa y joven cantante de CRASH tenia un completo mar de emociones… sentía mucho resentimiento hacia Inuyasha, y un desprecio completo por la chica que al parecer de la nada se lo estaba arrebatando…¡¡No podía creer esto!!

Y luego estaba Naraku… Quien le había ofrecido una singular oportunidad…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flash Back **

Kikyo volteo la mirada para no cruzarse con la de Naraku… sin embargo este seguía sonriendo maliciosamente….

-Puedo ver que ocurre de nuevo… - dijo con sutileza el malvado…- él te esta haciendo sufrir….

-Esto solo es asunto mio… - dijo Kikyo tratando de no mostrar su dolor…

-¿Para que sigues con esto? – pregunto casi en tono de burla. - … Ambos sabemos cual fue la única razón por la que te uniste a CRASH…. Una razón que sinceramente no vale la pena… - añadio Naraku.

El sabía porque ella había formado CRASH con ellos,…

Solo por Inuyasha, para estar cerca de el, para llegar a su corazón y triunfar en el camino… porque sabia que triunfar como solista hubiese sido mas rápido y quizás mas satisfactario porque seria la figura principal… pero su pasión por ese chico de cabellos plateados la hizo elegir hacer el grupo…

Pero ahora su meta numero uno desapareció, y se sentía completamente mal y desesperada… Sentia ira por Inuyasha, por nunca haberse enamorado de ella… y tambien por haberse fiajdo en Kagome… quien había sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

-Kikyo… - dijo Naraku luego de un silencio largo… - ¿Pensaste en la propuesta que te hice?,… Aceptalo: Si yo te represento como solista tienes muchas mas posibilidades de convertirte en estrella… Que con ese par de aficionados…- añadió en tono de desprecio …

-Aunque lo que dices cierto… - dijo Kikyo tratando de no doblegarse… - No es suficiente,… es demasiado el dolor que estoy pasando… - dijo como con un nudo en la garganta…

-Entonces la solución es simple… - dijo Naraku con mas suavidad… - Castiga a quienes te lastimaron…

Naraku se marcho dejando de nuevo a Kikyo con esa decisión en manos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afuera, en las calles, la noche seguía…

No podía de dejar de sentirse mal por todo lo que había dejado por ese chico y que el no le correspondiera era el colmo… Queria dejar de sentirse como una perdedora…

Necesitaba acabar con eso… entonces las palabras de Naraku resonaron en su cabeza…

"_Castiga a quienes te lastimaron…"_

Kikyo miro por la ventana la calle nocturna y vacia, nadie fue testigo de su desicion…

Más tarde…

En la habitación de los chicos, los dos jóvenes seguían sumergidos en un sueño profundo,… pero todo el mar de pensamientos que Inuyasha había tenido al dormirse lo hice tener un recuerdo/sueño (por decirlo asi…) Relacionado con la persona que más detestaba…

Alguien que siempre se había burlado de los sueños que tenia, y que creía que sentir esa pasión por la música era una pérdida de tiempo… Que creía que esa era una simple manera de conseguir fama y dinero… Su eterno enemigo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era un dia tranquilo, durante el descanso en una escuela Secundaria de gran prestiguio…

Pero eso no quitaba que hubiese algunas escorias en ella… En ese momento tres alumnos más grandes tenían acorralado a una mas chico contra una pared. Se trataba de Naraku y algunos amigos suyos… Al parecer le habían quitado algo verdaderamente valioso al chico del otro grado,… de oscuros cabellos y mirada profunda…

-¡Regresamelo! … - exigió el chico… a Naraku Minamoto, sin demostrar miedo, aun que sabia que tenia las de perder contra todos ellos…

- Un niño como tu no debería tener un objeto asi… - se burlo Naraku, mientras examinaba el objeto en su mano... Era brillante y pequeño… lo guardo en su saco…

El chico estaba indignado y se abalanzó contra Naraku golpeándole la nariz haciendo que sangrara…

Los amigos de Naraku lo suejtaron y quitaron de encima de su "amo".. Naraku miro con furia a su agresor… este no desmostraba miedo, parecía dispuesto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía… dos de los tipos lo sujetaron con fuerza y Naraku iba a golpearlo en el estomago cuando…

-¡¡ ¿Que le estas haciendo a mi hermano?!!…

Llegó Inuyasha y golpeo con fuerza a Naraku en el pecho…

Hermano - exclamo el chico al que tenían sujeto… en un rápido movimiento se solto de los que lo sujetaban (ya que estos aflojaron sus manos ante la aparición de Inuyasha) golpeandolos con su pie en los tobillos…

-¿Estás bien, Miroku? … - pregunto Inuyasha al chico que se acaba de liberar…

-Si… - dijo el otro aún agitado…

Naraku los miraba furioso, esta vez dispuesto a masacrar a los dos chicos… cuando en eso se oyo se una campana… los dos secuaceses de Naraku escaparon de prisa pues no querían problemas... Naraku tambien lo iba hacer cuando Inuyasha lo sujeto contra la pared…

Miroku se abalanzó sobre el saco y recupero lo que le habían quitado…

-Silver… - dijo mientras recuperaba su navaja…

Ya llegaban los maestros a si que Naraku escapó, soltándose de Inuyasha, y maldiciendolos mientras se alejaba…

-¿Estás bien? … - volvió a preguntar Inuyasha aun preocupado por su hermano…

-Si… - dijo Miroku sonriendo… - Y tambien el recuerdo de mi padre… - añadió viendo su cuchillo…

Inuyasha sabía lo que esa navaja significaba para Miroku, cuando su padre partió en ese último viaje este y el padre de Inuyasha obsequió cada uno a su hijo una navaja de plata con bestias mitológicas grabadas en los mangos…

Y cada uno le puso un nombre a aquellos obsequios, por lo orgullosos y contentos que estaban de poseeerlos…Ese cuchillo había sido el último regalo de su padre a Miroku…

-¿Quien haría sonar la campana?... pregunto Miroku extrañado, pues no había nadie allí mas que ellos…

-No lo se… - dijo Inuyasha extrañado…

-¿Disculpen?... – Kikyo apareció detrás de ellos… - Yo lo hice…

-¿Entonces nos ayudaste?... – Inuyasha estaba sorprendido…

-Inuyasha, ¿conoces a esta linda chica? – dijo Miroku a su hermano… al verlo absorto…

-Si… es compañera de mi clase… - dijo Inuyasha… luego añadió mas calmado… - Kikyo Jakushi ¿no?...- La joven asintio - Gracias, te debemos una…

-No importa… - sonrio Kikyo…

"Que bella sonrisa"… - pensó Inuyasha…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los tres se conocieran bien y no tardaron en descubrir que tenían mucho en común…

Pasaron años y el trio fue creciendo… el corazon de Kikyo término por solo ver a Inuyasha y a nadie más… Cuando ella tuvo que irse al extranjero a terminar sus estudios, juro que cuando volviera se aseguraría de conquistarlo…

Volvio 2 años después, con 19 años de edad… y unida a sus dos excompañeros de colegio (que ya habían profundizado en sus instrumentos cada uno) formaron CRASH, pero poco después del inicio del grupo…

Naraku tambien apareció de nuevo ahora convertido en un famoso y rico "cazatalentos" , pero con el mismo desprecio por el amor de los chicos por la música y la misma manera sucia de conseguir lo que quería…Y asi fue como CRASH se formo y decidió participar en el concurso de " Gold' s Star" ,….

Inuyasha despertó se sobo los ojos y pensó aun recordando su sueño

"Es verdad… Kikyo llegó primero a mi vida…pero… " … Seguia indeciso cuando miro el despertador…

-¡Ya es muy tarde! - exclamó el chico…

Eran las 10 de la mañana…

Inuyasha salto de la cama y fue a despertar a su hermano…

-Miroku… - Inuyasha lo movio por el brazo…

-Zzzzzz….

-¡¡Despierta, hermano!!

-AHHH… - Miroku salto de la cama… -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Donde es el incendio, Inuyasha?¡

-En ningun lado… - Inuyasha se reia… - Ya es muy tarde,…. Vístete y prepárate…, hoy es la siguiente etapa del concurso….

-Bueno… - bostezó Miroku…

Luego mientras ambos desayunaban… Inuyasha pregunto a su hermano menor…

-¿Por qué tan apurado?

-Quiero pasar por el café temprano… - dijo Miroku simplemente terminando su jugo…

-¿Para qué?…. – preguntó Inuyasha – ¿Para iniciar tu plan de conquista? – se rié – Si que eres persistente…

-Ya ves, yo no me doy por vencido tan fácil… - dijo Miroku… cambio de tema… - Y ¿tú ya decidiste con quien querías estar en la fiesta?...

-Ahhhh... este - Inuyasha cambio de tema tambien… - ¿Tienes prepado los ritmos de la canción que tocaremos en el concurso?… Los necesitamos para ensayar una vez más …

-Si… - dijo Miroku masticando una salchicha… - Estan en el gabinete debajo de la tele….

Inuyasha se paro de la mesa y lo abrió…

-Miroku aquí no hay nada… - dijo Inuyasha…

El gabinete estaba vacio…

-¿Qué?... – Miroku se levanto y miro tambien el gabinete… - No puede ser…

-¿Seguro que las pusiste aquí? … - pregunto Inuyasha….

-Totalmente… - Miroku no podía creerlo…

Los dos jóvenes las buscaron por todos partes, pero nada….

¡¿Que harian ahora?¡,… sin eso, ¡¿como se supone que se iban a preparar para el concurso?!… ¡¿Que demonios había pasado?!…

Mientras en "The Coffee", las chicas estaban como de costumbre atendiendo el café… En ese momento se encontraban fregando los platos… cuando Sango suspiro…

-¿Que ocurre, Sango?.... – pregunto Kagome

-Nada…. Kagome…. – dijo ella un poco decepcionada…

Ella de verdad esperaba que Miroku viniera el café a disculparse con ella,… porque no quería guardarle resentimiento por haber estropeado un momento tan lindo,… no es que lo hubiera perdonado de inmediato, pero le hubiese gusta oir sus disculpas…

Mejor demonos prisa… - dijo Kagome que quería ayudar a su amiga a no pensar en el guitarrista… - Tenemos que terminar antes de esta tarde…

-Si… - dijo Sango

Mientras en el hotel lo chicos seguían poniendo todo cabeza arriba buscando esa grabación… No estaba por ningún lado…

En eso alguien entro a la habitación…

-Era Kikyo…

-Hola muchachos…

Los chicos apenas la miraron cuando entro seguían buscado las grabaciones….

-Hola Kikyo… - dijo apenas Miroku….

-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Kikyo…

-¡¡No están!!… ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!… - dijo Inuyasha desesperado…

-¿Que cosa?... – dijo la joven con curiosidad…

La canción que teniamos para el ensayo de esta tarde antes del concurso… - dijo Inuyasha….

-¡¿Qué?! - Kikyo quedo consternada….

Los tres voltearon el cuarto de cabeza, pero resultó inútil….

Esa grabación había desaparecido…

Pasados unos minutos ellos perdieron todas las esperanzas de encontrarlas…

-No lo entiendo… - dijo Miroku… sintiéndose peor que nunca…

-Las perdiste ¿verdad?... – dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano enojado…

-¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo el ojiazul indignado… - Estaba seguro de haberlas dejado allí…

-Eran tu responsabilidad Miroku… - le dijo Kikyo molesta con él, tambien…

-Sabes lo importante que era ese disco… - le dijo Inuyasha verdaderamente decepcionado…

-¡Que no los perdi!

-¡¿Como puedes tomar todo a la lijera?!

-¡Basta chicos!… - pidió Kikyo

Los dos se detuvieron....

Inuyasha seguía muy frustrado: había trabajado mucho en esa canción y ahora por un aparente descuido de su "hermanito", tendrían que hacer el trabajo de toda una semana en ¡¡menos de 4 horas!!…

Pero aún asi se mantuvo calmado…

Miroku tampoco comprendía que había pasado… de nada le servia decir que era inocente puesto que al parecer ninguno de los presentes le iba a creer…

Kikyo se puso al frente de sus dos compañeros…

-Ya no queda nada que hacer…. – dijo serena… - Vamos a tener que hacerlo todo otra vez… - ella tambien miro con un poco de frustraccion a Miroku…

El guitarrista bajo la mirada…

La tarde casi llegaba ya iba a ser hora de la siguiente etapa del concurso,….

Las chicas terminaron su jornada de trabajo… estaban en la casa de Sango preparándose para ir a la cede del concurso…

-Ya casi estoy lista… - decía Kagome mentras se peinaba frente al tocador…

-Si… - Sango seguía pensativa…

-Vamos amiga… - dijo Kagome – ¡Arriba el animo!… Luego de esta ronda es la final… Y tendremos todas las puertas abiertas…

-Si, todas las puertas del mundo…. – dijo Sango haciendose la animada....

Una vez las dos bien preparadas… se fueron a la cede de la disquera… y todo ocurrió como había pasado veces anteriores…

Las bandas iban tocando y luego se colocaban a un lado para esperar los resultados…

Y de nuevo, para variar, CRASH iba retrasado…

-Duo "The Tennyos", su turno…. – anuncio el presentador…

-Vamos… - susurro Kagome a su amiga…

Las dos jóvenes subieron de nuevo al escenario… otra vez con ese sentimiento de nerviosis, que tanto adoraban tener frente al público,… que era parte de su deseo de superación, y de llegar a la cima…

Kagome canto primero…

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better..._

Sango continuo La letra...

_  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

Luego las dos bellas voces siguieron como una sola...

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to GO........_

Mientras CRASH ya se encontraba en el auto, rumbo a la cede.... pero con el tiempo en contra y en frente de un semáforo en rojo...

-Nos costo , pero logramos terminar a tiempo... – dijo Miroku tratando de quitar la tension del ambiente...

-Si,... pero eso no nos servira de nada si llegamos tarde y no nos dejan presentarnos...- dijo Kikyo molesta…

-Descuiden chicos vamos a llegar… - dijo Inuyasha colocando su pie en el acelerador….

-Faltan solo 5 minutos para nuestro turno… - dijo Kikyo desesperada viendo el reloj en su muñeca…

-Si yo digo que vamos a llegar es porque vamos a llegar… - dijo Inuyasha….

PRUMPPPP¡¡¡…..

Inuyasha acelero con todo lo que el auto daba… tanto que Miroku y Kikyo se fueron para atrás del asiento…

-¡Inuyasha!… - grito Kikyo alarmada… - ¡¿Estás loco?!...Te pasaste la luz roja…

-Y sin mencionar a la Sra. del auto de a lado que nos grito: ¡Suicida! - dijo Miroku todavía pasmado…

-Tenemos que llegar ya… - dijo Inuyasha comenzando una especie de carrera suicida… - No he venido hasta aquí en vano… Vamos a llegar....

-¿A la cede o al hospital?... – pregunto Miroku, notando que la velocidad era peligrosa…

-¡¡Miroku cállate!! … - gritaron Kikyo e Inuyasha a la vez…

Mientras las chicas ya iban terminado su presentacion…

_Did you ever love me  
These are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..._

Acabaron... y ambas bajaron del escenario, esta vez no veian ni señales de ninguno de los chicos de CRASH por ningun lado... El presentador los menciono...

-CRASH... su turno…

Nadie respondió al llamado…

Si no llegan en 3 minutos…los descalificaran… - le susurro Kagome a Sango… la castaña se mordió el labio…

Ambas chicas no sabían porque pero por alguna razón niguna de las dos quería que los dos jovenes musicos que las tenian fascinadas terminaran derrotados de ese modo…

Sabian perfectamente que al igual que ellas, luchaban por sus sueños y que parecía injusto descalificarlos por llegar tarde ya que tenían un gran talento…

Pero nada podian hacer y eso sin duda era frustrante…

Pero aquellos jovenes no iban a arrojar la toalla…eso de ninguna manera… y mucho menos cierto peli plateado que en aquel momento frenaba de golpe en el estacionamiento de la cede… de tal manera que de no haber traido puestos los cinturones de seguridad se hubiesen dado contra la luna delantera del auto…( Un consejo para todos los conductores xD)

-…¿Ven? : Les dije que llegaríamos… - dijo Inuyasha recuperando el aire…

-…Nunca vuelvo a dudar de ti, hermano… - dijo Miroku aun con el corazón en la boca...

-…Me va a dar un infarto… - dijo Kikyo con la mano en el pecho…

-¡Un minuto!… - grito Inuyasha viendo su reloj….

Mientras en el interior de la cede…

-Última llamada para CRASH… - dijo el presentador…

3…

2…

1…

Los chicos irrumpieron en la sala…

-¡Alto todo el mundo! … - grito Inuyasha…

Casi todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos… Se habían salvado por un segundo y medio…

-Si llegaron…. – dijo Kagome a Sango, absorta…

En menos de lo que canta un gallo CRASH ya estaba en el escenario… Como de costumbre su presentación inicio con el suave tañir de la guitarra y el bajo…

Seguidas por la voz explendida de Kikyo…

_Oh no_

_Don't go changing_

_That's what you told me from the start_

_Thought you where something different_

_That's when it all just fell apart_

_Like you're so perfect_

_And I can't measure up_

_Well I'm not perfect_

_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

La melodía era suave y atrapante… y a pesar de lo agobiados que habían venido los chicos, no cabia duda de que sabían lo que hacían,… y esa manera de tomar las cosas impresionaba mucho a los jueces…

_It's not like I need somebody_

_Telling me where I should go at night_

_Don't worry you'll find somebody_

_Someone to tell how to live their life_

_Cause your so perfect_

_And no one measures up_

_Yeah all by yourself_

_You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute_

_Because of you_

_I never knew all the things that I had_

_Hey don't u get it_

_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_

_Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's was everything_

_Everything I'm not_

Paso un tiempo y la melodía termino,…. Y un poco mas tarde todas las presentaciones terminaron por completo… Llego el momento de la verdad…De anunciar los 4 grupos que se presentarian en un concierto fente a toda la ciudad en la final…

En un ambiente lleno de suspenso el presentador recibio una nota de los jueces conteniendo el nombre de los 4 finalistas…y eran… (Tambores por favor xD)

-"Angel Black"… CRASH… "The Tennyos""…. "Star fire"… - anuncio el presentador…

SIIIIIIII… (XD)

¡¡¡La final!!!…¡¡¡El ultimo peldaño rumbo al éxito!!!…. Ya se imaginaran la alegría de los grupos finalistas asi como la tristeza y deccepción de los que no pasaron… Era como lo es todo en la vida a algunos les toca ganar y a otros perder…

El presentador continúo hablando…

¡Estos 4 grupos se presentaran dentro de una semana en un concierto nocturno …un encuentro a muerte súbita por el titulo de ganador y la grabación profesional a cargo de la disquera " Gold' s Star"!

Los chicos de CRASH volvieron al hotel verdaderamente conmocionados…

-Bueno después de todo pudimos hacerlo… - dijo Miroku todavía sin poderlo creer…

-Si… - Inuyasha no parecía muy contento… - Pero no podemos volver a permitir un descuido como ese…

-Bueno los riegos son parte de la vida, ¿no?... – dijo Miroku que ya estaba harto…

-Sabes que yo no lo dije con esa intención… - dijo Inuyasha que tambien sentia algo en el tono de voz de su hermano…

-No importa… - dijo Miroku aburrido… - Voy a darme una ducha…

El chico ojiazul salió de allí algo frustrado…

-Como puede tomar todo a la lijera… - comento Inuyasha que aun crei que toda la conmocion de la mañana habían sido por culpa de su hermano…

-Inuyasha… yo tambien me voy… - dijo Kikyo…

-¿A donde vas?... – pregunto este extrañado …

-De compras… - dijo la joven de imediato… - Necesito renovar mi guardaropa… nos vemos…

-Si…cuidate…

Inuyasha sintió algo raro en la voz de su bella amiga,…pero aun así tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo ignoró…

Una vez que hubo salido del edificio Kikyo marco su celular, que fue respondido por una voz masculina…

-¿Si?

-Soy Kikyo…

-¿Has tomado una decisión?… - pregunto aparentemente alegre…

-Quiero que nos veamos… - ella llevaba en la mano lo que parecía ser una cinta de sonido…

Mientras en el hotel…Miroku esta en la bañera cubierto hasta el cuello por agua tibia y espuma… Es una excelente manera de relajarse...

La verdad estaba muy pensativo…

Todo esta muy raro… Ya era la segunda vez que ocurria algo como eso, solo que ahora el asunto carecia de lógica…Primero la cuerda de su guitarra había sido saboteada…, y ahora la perdida de esa grabación, ya estaban todos convencidos de que lo primero era obra de ese tramposo y sucio de Naraku… pero ahora no podía estar seguro de el hubiera robado la cinta… Aunque aun sospechaba eso, había discutido esa posibilidad con su hermano esta mañana…

"_Se realista…. Los únicos que tenemos la llave de esta habitación somos tu, Kikyo y yo"…_

Esas fueron las palabras de Inuyasha…El asunto se les salía de las manos y eso desesperaba mucho a su hermano, para Inuyasha ese concurso era la única razón por la que había venido a esa ciudad… Miroku lo entendía a la perfeccion, para el tambien era muy importante ganar, pero ahora no era lo único que le importaba…

Esa hermosa castaña lo había cautivado mucho… Sabia que la principal prioridad era ganar el concurso, pero no podía ignorar ese sentimiento que estaba latente en el todo el tiempo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras, en una cafetería muy elegante en medio de la ciudad…Naraku se encontraba sentado en una mesa, tomando un coctel…cuando llego la persona a quien esperaba y arrojo sobre la mesa un disco…

-¿Que es esto?... – pregunto Naraku tomandolo…

-Escuchalo… - dijo Kikyo tomando asiento… - Pronto te daras cuenta de lo utiles que nos pueden ser…

Naraku coloco el disco en un reproductor portátil… lo escucho y pasados unos minutos miro a Kikyo satisfecho…

-Ya veo… ¿Como lo conseguiste?

-Solo estoy recuperándolo que he perdido… - dijo Kikyo altiva – De no ser por mi ellos nunca hubiesen llegado hasta allí…

-De eso estoy completamente seguro… - dijo Naraku sonriendo…

-He decidido aceptar tu propuesta… - dijo Kikyo seria…- Pero que deje CRASH a estas alturas no es suficente… ellos… Todavia nos pueden ser utiles…

El que el amor de toda su vida no fuese correspondido, había transformado por completo a Kikyo, ahora solo le importaba deshacerse de ese dolor y pensaba que la venganza era el mejor método… Pero no era tonta…

-…Merecen sufrir… igual que yo…- Kikyo pronuncio están palabras con rencor…

-Asi que es lo que deseas… - continuo Naraku sonriendo maliciosamente… - No sera difícil… Conocemos la debilidad de Inuyasha…

-No te confies… - dijo Kikyo seriamente…- Inuyasha no es el unicó problema – Naraku alzó las cejas - Por despistado que paresca, Miroku no es nada tonto… si nota algo extraño a su alrededor sospechara enseguida…

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura…- pausa - No podemos actuar mientras se tengan el uno al otro para cuidarse la espalda…

-¿Cual es tu plan entonces?

-Divide y vencerás… -dijo Kikyo como si fuera algo obvio… - Tenemos que cuartear esa union – luego miro el disco… -, y el robo de esta cinta es el primer paso para acabar poco a poco con la confianza que hay entre ellos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba todavía muy frustrado por la discusión con su hermano… sabia que se le habia pasado la mano, pero le costaba admitirlo… Como siempre le costaba aveces decir lo que en verdad sentía…

Sin embargo, tampoco quería mantener esa ley del hielo, tanto rato…Pensaba en esto cuando escucho el suave tañir de la guitarra… Miroku estaba tocando en la sala… Inuyasha respiro profundo se levanto y fue a verlo…

-¿Practicando? – pregunto…

-Si… - dijo Miroku sin mirarlo…

Inuyasha se sento a su lado…

-Escucha, Miroku…. – dijo Inuyasha – Lo que paso esta mañana… Se que no estuve bien…

-Inuyasha… - Miroku no pudo terminar…

-Tú sabes que aveces hablo sin pensar…

-Inuyasha…

-Y quiero que sepas que ya no importa lo que paso…

-¡Inuyasha!…

-¿Qué?... – pregunto Inuyasha cansado de ser interrumpido…

-Yo no estoy molesto… - dijo Miroku calmado…

-¿Ah no?... – Inuyasha no se esperaba aquello

-No…. – dijo el ojiazul - Bueno lo estaba un poco, pero no tiene caso estar enojados el uno con el otro…. – añadió - Despues de todo nos vamos a necesitar mutuamente para pasar la final…

-Eso dalo por seguro… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo… - Nada nos detendrá…

Miroku e Inuyasha extrecharon la mano…

Sin saber que se aproximaba un tiempo difícil, un tiempo que pondría todo… toda la confianza, amistad y fe que tenían en el otro… a prueba…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente todo parecía igual que siempre… CRASH comenzó a trabajar mas duro que nunca, a preparar nuevas canciones, melodías, grabaciones, ect…

Los ensayos se habían vuelto cada vez más duros… Kikyo se habia puesto muy exigente durante las practicas… pero no había dejado de ser la persona tan alegre que ellos conocían (ya se habran dado cuenta de lo excelente actriz que es…) y estaban seguros de que todo era en bien del grupo…

Días mas tarde en "The Coffee" , las cosas iban igual que siempre…

Sango y Kagome estaban trabajando… pero ahora salian 2 horas antes , porque casi todas las noches se estaban dedicando a ensayar… Sin embargo las dos jóvenes tampoco tenían idea de que el destino tambien la probaría a ellas…

Esa misma tarde Sango estaba limpiando la barra del café, cuando una voz conocida la sorprendió…

-Hola… - dijo Miroku

-Ah… - Sango hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa… - hola… - respondia algo seca…

-Tengo que hablar con tigo… - continuo el guitarrista, reuniendo todo el valor que tenia…

-Estoy ocupada… - dijo Sango con indiferencia… sin mirarlo…

-Sango… yo… - Miroku saco algo que había tenido oculto detrás de la espalda …

-Miroku… - el rostro de la joven se ilumino por una bella sonrisa… - Son bellísimas…

Le había traido un ramo de tulipanes amarillos (Que original ¿no? XD). La castaña tomo el ramo, embelezada con las flores… Miroku parecía satisfecho de haber captado su atención,… ahora al fin podría decirlo…

-Escuchame lo que paso… - Sango lo miro fijamente, Miroku suspiro... - Te quiero pedir disculpas, estuvo mal lo que hice,… No debi haberme comportado asi, ni haberte arruinado la noche… Fui un idiota, un estupido, un Imbecil, un …

-Ya, Miroku…- Sango lo detuvo… -No seas tan duro contigo mismo… Ya te perdone…

-¿En serio?...- "Y eso que aun no había empezado a golpearme en el pecho" (xP)- … ¿Eso significa que me vas a decir: sí? - preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa angelical…

-¿Qué?.... – Sango se puso muy roja….

-Pues… estaba apunto de preguntarte si ¿te gustaría salir con migo esta noche?… - añadió el joven…

-Yo…

Cientos de chicas (y me incluyo en la cifra) hubieran matado por estar en el lugar de Sango… La joven no sabia que contestar… Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido,… Se había quedado muda…

"Me ha invitado a salir…" – pensó emocionada – "¿Que le digo? "

"_¡¿Cómo que qué le dices?!... ¡¡Acepta de una vez!! _"(…no tengo que decirles quien es ¿no?)

"Yo…"

Miroku aprovecho este breve momento para tomarle la mano…

-Por favor,… - dijo – Te prometo que esta vez no voy a arruinar nada…

-…. Si… - dijo Sango por fin… y añadio sonriendo dulcemente - Voy a salir contigo Miroku…

-Bien… - Miroku no cabía en sí de contento… - ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las 7, a tu casa?

-Si…

-Bien,…entonces… nos vemos…– dijo el chico ya marchandose con una enorme sonrisa… ("Mejor me voy antes de que cambie de opinión")…

Una vez que Miroku se fue del café…Sango se quedo abrazando los tulipanes un rato cuando, Kagome apareció detrás de ella… al parecer lo había oído todo…

(N.A.: ¿Que nadie tiene privacidad aquí?)

-Oye, esta noche tenemos ensayo… - dijo su amiga…

-Ay, lo había olvidado… - dijo Sango... en tono de lamentación…

-Sango… - suspiro Kagome…

-Kagome podemos dejar el ensayo de hoy… - dijo la castaña casi en tono suplicante… Kagome alzo las cejas… - Es que… - se ruborizo mucho… - de verdad me gusta ese chico… y quiero salir con él…

Kagome no parecía muy convencida, pero finalmente asintió con una sonrisa…

-¡Eres la mejor amiga!… - dijo Sango emocionada y la abrazo…

Kagome se sentía feliz por su amiga, ella estaba muy enamorada… pero a la vez le preocupaba: ¿eso era bueno o malo?

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este capítulo contuvo la cancion…

"The confessions of a broken heart" de Lindsay Lohan (Por Kagome y Sango)

"Everything I'm not" de The Veronicas ( Por Kikyo)

Todos los derechos reservados


	9. UNA CITA CASI SOÑADA

**_Gracias por la espera, y disculpen lo corto de este cap. pero estoy en pruebas...Sin más que decir...DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS nn_**

NOCHE… CASI SOÑADA

Las horas que faltaban para terminar su jornada de trabajo le parecieron eternas (con la ansiosa que estaba por salir en la noche,… ¿a quien no?)…

Finalmente se pudo ir a su casa,… Se dio un baño y se arregló muy bien para la ocasión…. Tambien se estuvo peinando durante mas de 15 minutos (que exagerada ¿no creen?)… Su hermosa cabellera castaña quedo mas brillante y sedosa que nunca… a medida que se acercaban las 7 estaba mas ansiosa que nunca…

Pero las 7 llegaron y pasaron…. Bueno es cierto que los hombres no son muy puntuales que se diga,… 7. 10 debia de haber mucho tráfico… 7. 20… y ¿si se había olvidado de ella?.... ¡Nunca se lo iba a perdonar!….

Pero a las 7.30 por fin sonó el timbre… Sango abrió la puerta…

Miroku apenas tenia aliento, pero a pesar de eso se veía muy bien, aunque con pinta de que se había rreglado apurado…

-Sango… yo…-Se quedo absorto al ver lo hermosa que estaba la joven cantante… Sin embargo la chica estaba algo molesta por la tardanza…

-¿Te costo mucho trabajo encontrar mi casa?... – pregunto en tono sarcástico…

-Ah… este… no- dijo Miroku lamentando su falta… - Lo que sucede es que… tenia que asegurarme de que todo estaba bien…

-¿Que quieres decir? - Sango quito su semblante de pocos amigos…

-El lugar al que vamos a ir… - dijo el guitarrista con una sonrisa.

Sango se sorprendió por esa respuesta… ¿a donde iban a ir ?... ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad o era una mentira para justificar su tardanza?.... Como sea, abandonaron el pórtico de la casa… pero Miroku se detuvo justo al frente… Las sorpresas no habían terminado aun….

-¿Es tu moto? … - pregunto la joven absorta al ver el vehiculo estacionado en frente de su casa…

-No… - dijo Miroku mientras subia y se colocaba el casco… - Me la prestaron para venir mas rápido, luego la devuelvo…- saco otro casco y se lo mostro a Sango…

-¿Para que me das eso?.... – pregunto nerviosa

-No vas a llegar caminando… - dijo Miroku en tono de burla… - ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… - dijo avergonzada…- Nunca me he subido a una de estas cosas…

-Ah… - entendió Miroku…. – Es fácil… - ayudo a Sango a subirse detrás de él… - Solo te tienes que agarrar con fuerza… - añadió, haciendo que Sango le rodeara la cintura con los brazos (ya se imaginaran lo rojita que estaba ella…)

El vehiculo arrancó….

Sango se agarro con mas fuerza todavía, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que no le permitió ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Miroku, por sentir a su querida cantante aferrada a el mas que nunca…

Pasados unos minutos Sango por fin abrió los ojos…

Estaban cruzando una autopista junto a mar que ya se tornaba de naranja fuerte…, era un ambiente bellísimo… comenzó a disfrutar que el viento la diera en el cabello, y tambien el tener que abrazar al joven para no caerse… Su corazón latia mas feliz que nunca…

-¿A donde vamos?... – pregunto Sango al cabo de un rato…

-Es una sorpresa - se limito a decir Miroku…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto…

En casa de Kagome, la joven se encontraba sin mucho que hacer , al haber cancelado el ensayo para que su amiga pudiese salir con su querido musico,… estaba leyendo un libro recostada en su cama cuando se oyo el timbre…

Kagome se levanto de su cama y al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa…

-Kagome… te lo debi decir de inmediato…- Koga entro en la casa bastante agitado y sin decir…" ¿Puedo pasar?"… - Pero pensé que ya se habían dado por vencidos… pero ahora se que no es asi,… ¡no puedo permitir que esas sabandijas les sigan haciendo eso a ti y a Sango! …- termino indignado…

-Koga… - Kagome no entendía nada… - ¿De que hablas?.... ¿Que sabandijas?

Koga tomo asiento en el sofá… dio un respiro y luego saco su celular de su bolsillo…

-Tienes que ver esto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango y Miroku ya llegaban a su destino… hasta ahora desconoció para la bella chica,… estaban un poco alejados de la ciudad… Se detuvieron en una hermosa casa con pórtico de madera al pie de un valle muy extenso que estaba iluminado por varias luces puestas en las copas de los arboles… además de la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas que allí se veian mucho mejor que en el centro de la ciudad…

-Ya llegamos - dijo Miroku sonriendo

Se bajaron de la moto… En el pórtico de la casa había un hombre ya mayor, pero de rostro amable que los recibió con una sonrisa…

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí, Miroku… - Le hombre saludo a Miroku con un apretón de manos…

-Si, le dije que me daría prisa… - dijo el guitarrista sonriendo… luego se volvió hacia Sango… - Sango…el es el … Un amigo de mi padre…

-Un placer Señorita… - dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia…

Sango contesto con una sonrisa… Y el hombre se volvió hacia Miroku…

-El valle ya esta completamente iluminado y los caballos están atrás…

-¿Caballos?... – repitió Sango con asombro mirando a Miroku.

-Ven, te los enseñare…

Miroku tomo a Sango de la mano,… y la condujo a la parte de atrás de la casa… El Sr. Miyatsu mantenía una sonrisa en los labios,… el amor de los jóvenes… Conocia a Miroku e Inuyasha desde niños, su padre los había llevado allí varias veces a pasear…

El era un anciano que vivía solo, su único hijo se había marchado a estudiar a l extranjero hacia ya muchos años y no lo veía mucho… por lo que les tomaba un cariño especial a ellos cada vez que venían a visitarlo…

Por lo que estuvo encantado de hacerle el favor a Miroku de preparar el local solo para el y su invitada…

Es mas, hasta la moto en la que Miroku había ido y regresado, le había pertenecido a su hijo antes de marcharse, y el se la había prestado con mucho gusto…

En la parte de atrás de la casa, había dos caballos, muy bien cuidados y bellísimos…

Uno de ellos era blanco completamente y la luna se reflejaba en su pelaje… el otro era de color cobre con manchas oscuras sobre su lomo, y hasta se confundía con la oscura madera de la casa…

-Sango te presento a Kaiser… - dijo Miroku señalando al caballo color cobre… - y este es "Pequeño Cisne"… - Le dijo unos plamadas en la cabeza a caballo blanco… y añadió – Es un potro todavía…

Sango no sabía que decir… Estaba encantada con los caballos, con el sitio, con la noche… y lo mas importante con el joven que había hecho todo esto para ella…

-Es precioso, Miroku… - fue lo único que pudo decir la joven…. Mientras acariciaba el lomo de uno de los dóciles caballos…

Miroku sonrio satisfecho…

Pasado un rato…

"Me parece un sueño…" – el viento nocturno le azotaba los cabellos… El valle preciosamente iluminado parecía un cuento de hadas…

-Sango… - la voz de su príncipe azul la saco de sus pensamientos… - Te estoy dejando atrás…

-No… espérame… - Sango tiro de las riendas de "Pequeño Cisne" tratando de seguirle el paso a Miroku y Kaiser…

-Ah,… pensé que no sabias montar… - dijo Miroku casi riendo cuando Sango lo alcanzo…

-Me enseñaron cuando era niña… - dijo Sango un poco altiva…

-Entonces no habrá problema… - dijo el chico y con una risa burlona, echo al galope…

-¡Oye!… - Sango lo siguió …

Solo se oia el ruido de la cascada del valle, el galopar de los caballos y las risas de dos elocuentes jóvenes enamorados…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el hotel…. Miroku había tenido la mala idea de no decir a donde había ido, (para que no lo molestaran), por lo que se

olvido completamente de que CRASH tenía ensayo esa noche… Inuyasha y Kikyo (la maldita traidora) lo estaban esperando desde hacia mas de una hora…

-¿Donde puede estar?... – pregunto Inuyasha mirando su celular… Miroku tenia el suyo pagado… - Se esta pasando con todo esto… - Inuyasha parecía muy frustrado…

Kikyo lo observaba… todo le estaba resultando perfectamente, el cemento de la amistad de aquellos dos se estaba cuartando… una vez divididos eliminarlos seria muy sencillo,… por lo que le hecho mas leña al fuego (¡Malvada!)

-No te enojes con el Inuyasha… - dijo ella… con delicadeza…- Sabes que para el es tan importante como para ti ganar este concurso… - añadió con extrema sutileza… - A menos que creas que tiene otro interes para estar aquí…

Esas palabras prendieron como una llama en la mente de Inuyasha… ¡Era cierto!… Miroku tenía otra razón para estar allí, y según Inuyasha esa no era excusa para ignorarlos a ellos…. Se levanto del sillón se puso su casaca…

-Voy a buscarlo…- dijo antes de salir del cuarto y tirar la puerta…

Kikyo sonrio con malicia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras…

Sango finalmente alcanz a Miroku… El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Aunque ella estaba un poco agitada tambien le sonrio… El ojiazul se bajo del caballo y le hizo una seña a Sango para que tambien lo hiciera…

Los dejaron atados el un árbol… y continuaron el camino a pie… bajando por la colina a lado de la cascada que salpicaba de un suave rosio la hierba verde… Un ambiente perfecto…

Se agacharon a beber agua de la cascada… Miroku la salpico apropósito, y Sango tambien lo hizo… _  
_

Al correr por el valle solo se sonreían… No tenían palabras para expresar lo que sentían… _  
_

Finalmente los zapatos de Sango la hicieron tropezar, para darle la oportunidad a Miroku de abrazarla….transmitiendole todo lo que sentia…

Sango no sabía que hacer…. Sentía que se derritia por dentro, durante unos segundos el único ruido que se oia era el crepitar del agua en la cascada… Pero antes de que pudiese entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento… Miroku la solto…

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto Miroku con un amplia sonrisa…

-Si… - dijo Sango trantando de ignorar el que en corazón quisiera seguir abrazada al joven…-Miroku te puedo… ¿hacer una pregunta?

-Claro...adelante… - dijo él mientras miraba el cielo…

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?... – el chico la miró, ella se sonrojó – Me refieró a que… - dijo esto en voz muy baja y timida – No puede creer que hicieras esto por mí…

-No lo sé…tan solo quería hacer algo especial– dijo el encojiendosé de hombros con total naturalidad…

Sango no se atrevía a decir nada… Ella estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, en cambio el joven parecía completamente normal…

-Vamos… - dijo mientras subia la cuesta… - Ya es tarde…

La castaña lo siguió todavía muy prendada de él…

Regresaron a donde habían dejado los caballos y subidos en ellos volvieron a la casa del viejo Miyatsu… Despues de agradecerle más de mil veces al señor,… Miroku y Sango se despidieron…

(- Regresa cuando quieras…- dijo el anciano estrechando la mano del chico… - Y dale mis saludos a tu hermano)…

Miroku pidió un taxi… porque a esa hora volver en moto era demasiado riesgo… los dos jóvenes volvieron a la ciudad, y se detuvieron en un restaurante para comer juntos… el único tema de conversación que hubo durante la comida fue lo mucho que se habían divertido en el valle cabalgando…

Pero en fin ya se iba acercando la hora de despedirse… Volvieron a la casa de Sango…

Cuando la chica ya estaba frente al pórtico, antes de subir se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Miroku, viéndolo a la cara con una bella sonrisa…

-Gracias, Miroku… - dijo Sango queriendo echarle los brazos al cuello…- En verdad, la pase muy bien…

-Ha sido un placer, angelito … - dijo Miroku con una mirada cautivadora …

-Miroku… - Sango se puso muy colorada,… y aparto la mirada de la del joven… - No digas eso…

-¿Decir que? – ( como si no supiera )

-Eso….

-¿Angelito?

-Si… - dijo Sango…- No me digas asi…

-¿Porque?, angelito…- Miroku sonreía feliz de ver a su "amiga" completamente roja.

-No me gusta… - dijo Sango… con la mirada baja…

-Bueno, lo que tu digas… - dijo Miroku … - Yo tambien me he divertido mucho…. – luego añadió – Gracias por haber aceptado …

-No soy yo la que tiene que agradecerte…- Despues añadió en voz baja - Tu tienes muchas amigas a las que pudiste haber invitado…

Era cierto Miroku era muy popular entre las chicas, y varias veces Sango lo habia visto conversando amenamente con varias de ellas después de las grabaciones, por la calle, ect.

-Si, pero… - Miroku la tomo de la mano – Yo… quería que fueras tu…

Cambiando su mirada por una mas tierna, Miroku se acerco a ella y sin poder contenerse más, la abrazosuavemente por la cintura… estaba vez dispuesto a hacer lo posible por hacer durar el momento…

Sango ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como antes… había esperado ese momento durante toda la noche, y correspondió inmediatamente al abrazo: colocando sus manos en la espalda de Miroku y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro…

Nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso… era tan bonito sentirse asi… aferrada a la persona que mas quería…, pudo sentir como Miroku respiraba suavemente sobre su cabeza…

El chico estaba disfrutando el delicioso olor del cabello de la joven, y lo acariciaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra la rodeaba para mantenerla junto a el…

Y como si pudiese leerle la mente… Miroku, tomo el rostro de la joven, delicadamente con una de sus manos para acercarlo al suyo… con los ojos fijos en sus labios…

-Miroku… - Sango cerró los ojos…

Ya estaban muy cerca…pero no había ni alcanzado a rozar los labios del chico cuando…

-Miroku… ( invitado indeseado)

-Ach…hermano – dijo Miroku con fastidio, iba a volver a lo que estaba haciendo cuando reaccionó… - ¡¿Hermano?!… - Soltó a Sango y se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que si era él – ¿Inuyasha, que estás haciendo aquí?...

-Pues ¿que más, "Romeo"?… ¡Buscandote!… - dijo muy enfadado el bajista…- Lo he hecho por casi toda la ciudad... ¡Teniamos ensayo hoy a las 8.00!

-Ah,…lo olvide… - dijo Miroku pasmado…

-Me doy cuenta… - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos…

-Tranquilizate, Inuyasha… - dijo Sango interviniendo… - Estaba con migo…

-Mira, Sango esto no te incumbe, yo… - Inuyasha se detuvo pues llego un invitado más…

Una bella silueta femenina aparecio en la acera…

-Kagome… - Sango parecía sorprendida de ver a su amiga llegar…

En cuanto vio a la bella chica de negro cabello, a Inuyasha se le vacio la mente… (Una mente ansiosa por poner las manos en el cuello de su hermano menor)…Sin embargo la chica recién llegada miro a Inuyasha con una mirada increíblemente fría (que escondia un corazón herido)… y cogiendo una escoba que estaba coloca junto a la acera (de seguro un barrendero la dejo allí, yo que sé…)

-¡¡Canalla!!… - grito Kagome y casi le parte la cabeza a Inuyasha…

-¿Ah?… - Inuyasha se fue para un lado para esquivar el golpe…

Todos estaban impactados…

-¿Kagome que pasa? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido…

-¡¡Todavia tienes el descaro de preguntarlo!!…. – Kagome volvió a atacar e Inuyasha volvió a esquivarla sin entender nada…

Mientras Kagome (que tenia una cara que daba miedo) continuaba intentando darle a Inuyasha… Sango y Miroku estaban viendo igual de absortos…

-Kagome, ¿que sucede?... – dijo Sango pero su amiga no la escucho... – Miroku, ¿que hacemos?

-No puedo hacer nada… - dijo Miroku encojiendose de hombros… añadió en tono de lamentación - No traje cámara (¡plop!)… - se volvió hacia su hermano y dijo… - Inuyasha, ¿que le has hecho a Kagome para que quiera matarte?

-¡Yo que sé! - dijo Inuyasha mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe…

-¡Muevete!… ¡Cuidado con el palo! , ¡Cuidado con el palo! - Miroku hacia como que lo estaba diriguiendo... – ¡Gira a la izquierda! ¡A la Izquierda!

PLAF… Kagome le dio duro a Inuyasha en la cabeza y este se quedo tumbado en la acera…

-Uy… mejor hubiese sido a la derecha… - dijo Miroku mordiendose el labio…

Kagome volteo la mirada y fulminó con ella al guitarrista…

-No te rías, que el próximo es para ti… - dijo en tono asesino…

-¿Qué?... pero si yo no he hecho nada... – dijo Miroku asustado ocultándose detrás de Sango

-Si… Kagome, ¿porque estas asi? - dijo Sango, poniéndose en frente de Miroku…

-Ay, Sango si tu supieras lo que ellos… - Kagome parecía apunto de estallar…

-Calmate amiga - dijo Sango, abriendo la puerta de su casa - Entra y me cuentas…yo ahorita me despido…

Kagome respiro profundo y entro en la casa…

Miroku respiro aliviado, hasta que recordó que Inuyasha seguía tirado en la acera… Se acerco a él…

-Inuyasha… - Miroku le movio la cabeza… - Reacciona…- Su hermano abrió los ojos… - ¿Cuantos dedos ves? – Miroku le mostro dos dedos…

-…seis… - dijo Inuyasha todavía mareado…

-Woo, te dio duro… - dijo Miroku ayudándolo a pararse…

-Auch…. – Inuyasha se puso de pie aun sobándose la cabeza– ¿Que le pasa a esa loca?

-No lo sé...- dijo Sango encojiendose de hombros…Inuyasha recordó porque estaba allí…

-No sé que pase… - dijo enfadado… tomo a Miroku del hombro y lo jaló - Pero … Iremos a ensayar ahora y hasta que se te rompan los huesos…- lo soltó – ¡¡Sube al auto!!

-Está bien… lo que tú digas… - dijo Miroku aun riéndose de la escena de "lucha libre"…

-Lo lamento… - dijo Sango algo avergonzada…

-No importa,… ya se le pasará… - dijo Miroku…

El guitarrista no pensaba quedarse del todo con las ganas… asi que antes de irse beso a Sango en la mejilla… La joven quedo muy cautivada por la calidez que el chico le dejaba como recuerdo en su rostro… pero justo cuando le diriguia una tierna mirada al ojiazul…

-¡Ya!… - Inuyasha lo jaló del hombro…

Ambos jóvenes se fueron en el auto…

Sango entro a la casa donde encontro a su amiga sentada en el sofá… No le importo para nada, ella sentía que quería gritarle al mundo entero lo enamorada que estaba…

-Kagome… - dijo Sango con mirada soñadora… mientras se sentaba junto a ella… - Acabo de vivir la mejor noche de mi vida…- dio un suspiro… - Estoy tan feliz…

-Sango… - Kagome parecía apunto de llorar… iba a destrozar por completo el corazón de su amiga… pero ella debía saber la verdad…

-Kagome… ¿que sucede?... – pregunto Sango cambiando de semblante al ver a su amiga asi…

-Escucha… ellos…

Mientras tanto Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron al hotel,… bajaron del auto…

-¿No te pudiste haber esperado unos minutos antes de llegar?… - dijo Miroku frustrado por no haber podido besar a Sango…

-¡¿A que crees que juegas?!… - pregunto Inuyasha… - Una hora esperándote para ensayar… y encima apagas tu teléfono… - respiró… - Miroku esto es muy importante para mí…

-Y Sango lo es para mi… - dijo Miroku… y luego añadió decepcionado… - Crei que lo entenderías…

-¿Que es lo que de verdad te importa?… ¿Esa chica, o la verdadera razón por la que vinimos aquí?…

Miroku lo miro con ira y se fue,… Inuyasha tambien estaba super enojado… primero se le perdió su hermano y luego Kagome casi le partió una escoba en la cabeza…

No era que Inuyasha solo quisiese ganar… era necesario…. para demostrar de una vez por todas a ese cretino de Naraku que no eran inferiores a el solo porque seguían sus sueños y amaban lo que hacían…

Que podían llegar alto sin hacer trampas y jugar sucio como el… asi borraría para siempre esa sonrisa de su perverso rostro…Se desquitaría de todas las jugarretas pasadas… para siempre…

Alguien que había visto la discusión sonreía perversamente…

-Kikyo tenia razón… - rio en silencio – Son mas vulnerables de este modo…

Esa persona disfrutaba ver a Inuyasha de ese modo… dolido y frustrado… Un vez que Inuyasha se hubo marchado de allí…alguien se acerco al el…

-Aquí están…. – dijo Kikyo extendiendo en su mano un disco y un folder con archivos…

-Excelente…- dijo Naraku perversamente tomando la información …

-Son solo copias… mañana debo devolver los originales para que no noten nada…

-Acabo de ver los frutos de tu trabajo…

-Si… esta siendo mas fácil de lo que pensé… - dijo Kikyo por lo bajo… - Pero aun no se ha terminado...

La chica se marcho del lugar…Naraku sonreía mas satisfecho que nunca…

"Lo siento, Inuyasha…" - pensaba Kikyo con firmeza mientras caminaba– "Pero si yo no puedo ser feliz…. Nadie lo será"

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca para estos malvados: Inuyasha y Miroku no se hablaron el resto de la noche… Estaban demasiado molestos como para decirse algo o ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo…

Mientras en la casa de Sango…

La castaña oyó de principio a fin el relato de su mejor amiga… A medida que esto pasaba no lo podía creer… Sentia como que su corazón era atravesado por una estaca…No quería creerlo… No quería creer que el chico que más quería en el mundo hubiese jugado con ella para su satisfacción…

-Kagome… - dijo Sango increíblemente dolida… - ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si… - dijo Kagome tambien muy triste… - Koga me mostro la grabación… Las voces eran inconfundibles…Eran ellos.

Sango se sentía peor que nunca,… Era la primera vez que un chico se interesaba tanto por ella, y mas importante era la primera vez que ella de verdad lo quería con toda su alma… ¡Como pudo haber sido tan ilusa!… ¿Si era demasiado bueno para ser verdad? … ¿Porque tenia que haber demostrado lo mucho que lo quería cuando casi se habían dado ese beso?… ¡¡Todo era una mentira!!…A Kagome le partió el alma ver a su amiga completamente destrosada…

-Sango se lo mucho que te duele esto… - dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Pero tenemos que seguir adelante…

-…. Te equivocas,… - dijo Sango con un semblante de que contenía el dolor… - No ha pasado nada… Ese chico no es nadie para mí…

-Sango…

-No voy a seguir cayendo en su juego… - dijo la castaña con firmeza –No quiero volver a saber de el

Kagome quiso quedarse más tiempo con Sango… pero su amiga insistió en que estaba bien, que Miroku no había significado nada para ella esa noche…

La pelinegra se fue de la casa, Sango paso la noche con el corazón destrozado… no podía evitar derramar lagrimas por el… y no lo merecía… pero aun asi lo hizo, porque en el fondo de su corazón odiarlo le era imposible…

Miroku tampoco estaba nada bien, no le gustaba estar peleado con su hermano mayor… Pero sentía muy dolido por las palabras que este le había dicho antes…

Inuyasha tampoco habló con el… Sabia que era una pelea estúpida y que quizás había hablado sin pensar, pero el orgullo era una barrera casi infranqueable para el…

Esa fue una noche de angustia y pena ellos… y de dolor para la bella Sango

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente Miroku se levanto mas tarde de lo normal...

Eran como la 12.45 p.m. ... le sorprendio que Inuyasha no lo hubiese despertado... Despues de todo faltaban solo dos dias para la final Del concurso... Supuso que era porque aun estaba enfadado... No lo vio cuando salio de la habitacion para desayunar, ya vestido...

"No me gusta estar peleado con Inuyasha... – pensaba Miroku mientras se servia un vaso de jugo de Naranja... – " No solo es mi Hermano si no tambien mi mejor amigo... Mejor hablo con el para solucionar las cosas..." .

Busco a su Hermano pero no lo encontro por ningun lado del hotel... ¿ Donde podria estar?... Finalmente el guitarrista se apoyo en la pared Del pasillo...

Pensaba en una solucion... Como no se le ocurria nada, penso en hablar con Kikyo a lo mejor Ella sabia donde estaba Inuyasha...Se diriguio a su habitacion... y para sorpresa suya... la puerta estaba abierta...

-¿Kikyo?... – Miroku entro despacio... – ¿Estas aqui?...Soy Miroku...

Nadie le contesto... Que raro... Comenzo a caminar por la habitacion ( que era la típica de una joven... ya saben todo ordenado, algunos detalles como floreros, lamparitas de mesa ..eso) ...No habia Nadie... Miroku penso que era mejor irse, pero la curiosidad lo mato... ( es un decir ) , Vio uno de los cajones de su escritórios entreabierto... y no pudo resistir la tentacion de abrirlo...

¡Al ver el contenido no lo pudo creer!... Los pudo reconocer a primera visto eran los disco que tanto trabajo les habia costado preparar a el y a su sermano ... Y si su memoria no le fallaba habian estado guardados bajo llave en el gabinete debajo Del televisor de su cuarto...¿Por qué Kikyo los tomaria sin avisarles?... y ¿Por qué los tendria en su cuarto?...

Aún estaba preguntandose esto ..cuando oyo pasos que se acercaban...

Y el primer impulso que tuvo el joven, fue esconderse detrás de la puerta Del dormitorio...

Mirando por la ranura de la puerta, pudo ver claramente quienes entraban...

Eran Kikyo y Naraku...

CONTINUARA


	10. El Quiebre

**_Lamento lo corto del cap. ... Trataré de seguirlo lo más pronto posible... Sigan recomendandome y dejandomé sus reviews... Gracias y Hasta otra nn_**

EL QUIEBRE

A Miroku casi se cae de espaldas...

¡¡¿QuÉ hacia ese desgraciado alli?!! , pero tuvo la suficiente prudencia para contenerse y no revelar que estaba alli... mantubo su ira , y oyó lo que decian...

-Para que viniste... – dijo Kikyo molesta... – Te dije que si querias hablar con migo fuera en otro sitio ...

-Eso no importa... – dijo Naraku – Ademas dijiste que ninguno de ellos esta aqui ahora..

-No los He visto en todo el dia... – dijo Kikyo en tono cortante...

-Entonces ninguno tiene la menor sospecha de nada... – rio Naraku...

En su escondite Miroku precionaba los puños que ya anhelaban ahorcar a ese insecto...

-No... – se limito a decir Kikyo...

Naraku tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Kikyo permanecio de pie...

-Todo esta arreglado... – dijo Naraku simplemente...

-¿Tan pronto?... – se extraño la joven... – ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Muy sencillo... Todos buscan lo mismo...Dinero... – rió Naraku – Tuve que pagarle una muy buena suma al encargado de " Gold' s Star" pero accedió… - dijo finalmente… - El concurso sera cancelado el mismo dia de su actuación, …

Miroku se quedo en shock...

Pero habia más...

-Entonces.. lo convenciste para lanzarme como solista en vez de al ganador del concurso... – dijo Kikyo aparentemente satisfecha...

-Asi es... con mi patrocínio y las grabaciones que robaste de tus ex-compañeros será muy sencillo convencer al gerente de la disqueta de que eres la autentica ganadora... – Naraku rio – Ellos estaran en la ruína y tu... en la cima...

-Perfecto... – dijo Kikyo.

El alma de Miroku se le fue a los pies...

¡ Lo oia pero no lo creia!...

¡Kikyo, su amiga de hace años, su compañera de grupo... ¡Aliada con esa sabandija de Naraku! ...

Les habia robado, mentido y engañado ...por todo lo que esa rata de dos patas ponia a sus pies... ¡¡Los habia traicionado!!...

Pero ahora todo tenia explicacion... La desaparicion de la cinta,... la tension de Inuyasha... todo era gracias Kikyo...¡¡¿Como pudieron ser tan ciegos?!!...

-Merecen sufrir ... – dijo Kikyo en voz baja – Esto no es ni una fraccion de lo que yo sufri por Inuyasha...

Ya no hablaron más...

Miroku espero unos minutos a que salieran de la habitacion.. antes de salir el tambien... Aun tenia la mente consternada por todo lo revelado hacia unos minutos... Sabia que eso le romperia el mundo a Inuyasha pero tenia que decirselo y ¡rápido!

Mientras en el techo del hotel ( eso explica porque su hermano menor no lo habia encontrado ) , Inuyasha estaba tocando el bajo... Tenia muchas cosa en que pensar y eso lo relajaba...

Se sentia dividido....

Desde que habian formado CRASH habia sentido que quizas pudiese llegar a sentir algo por Kikyo... la chica siempre le habia agradado, quizas mucho... Quizas fuese una de las personas que mas influencia tenia en su vida... Pero nunca habia llegado a pasar de eso, por mas que el a veces sintiera que debia dar de una vez el primer paso, habia algo en el fondo de su interior que lo hacia retroceder...

Y ahora la aparicion de esa otra chica, Kagome,...

¿Seria posible que Ella hubiese logrado en un mês lo que Kikyo no habia logrado en años?... ¿Podia Ella Haber entrado en su corazón?...El no creia en el amor a primera vista... además esa chica ayer habia estado muy rara...casi le habia probocado un tumor en la cabeza ( que exagerado ¿no?) ...

Toda su mente era un Valle de emociones... No queria decidir pero no podia seguir asi por siempre...

Bajo del techo se iba a diriguir a la habitacion...

Nesecitaba hablar con alguien de ese tema, y el mas indicado era su Hermano... Pero no sabia donde podia estar Miroku y menos si queria diriguirle la palabra...

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se encontro con...

- Hola Kikyo... – dijo Inuyasha al encontrarse con su compañera de grupo...

- Hola Inuyasha ... – dijo Kikyo tranquila como siempre .... – No te ves muy bien ... ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Bueno... – El bajista suspiro... y se apoyo sobre la pared del pasillo... – Se trata de Miroku...

- ¿Que sucede con el? – pregunto en tono de interés ( ¡Que buena actriz!)

- Ultimamente esta raro,... ya no es el mismo... no esta centrado en el concurso y ayer- Inuyasha dijo esto dolido- tuvimos una discucion... no se si quiera hablarme...

- Bueno , Miroku ha sido siempre muy voluble... – dijo Kikyo con sutileza cruzando los brazos ( Hora de echar más veneno) - La verdad aunque tu y el se llevan muy bien... – dijo con seriedad e Inuyasha la miro extrañado... – El este comportandose demasiado irresponsable ultimamente...

- ¿Tú crees?

- Llega tarde a los ensayos,... anda volado en las grabaciones... no se que mas pruebas quieres de que su contribucion ya no es la misma...

- Tienes razon...- dijo Inuyasha contrariado ( ¡No te tragues el cuento!)

- Sé que es hermano,pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que esta haciendo... – Kikyo aparentando que se calmaba –Habla con el...

- Claro... – dijo Inuyasha...aunque ya no presto atencion a la ultima frase- Gracias Kikyo...

La chica le diriguio una hermosa sonrisa y luego se alejo a su habitacion...

"Pensandolo bien ..." – dijo Inuyasha mientras dejaba de tocar...-" Conozco a Kikyo desde hace mucho... y quizas sea la persona a la que mas le importo ... "

El joven bajista no se Dio cuenta de nada, solo penso que tal vez Kikyo tambien estaba enojada con Miroku por Haber faltado al ensayo de ayer...

El Chico de plateado cabello , fue a su cuarto y comenzo a servirse el almuerzo... estaba comiendo cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe...

-¡ Inuyasha!.... – Miroku entro agitado...

- Hasta que te apareces.... – dijo Inuyasha cruzandose de brazos

- Tenemos que hablar ...- dijo el ojiazul aun agitado...

- Tienes toda la razon... – dijo Inuyasha con firmeza, parandose de la mesa - Hable con Kikyo...

- Precisamente lo que tengo que decirte trata de Ella...- dijo Miroku pero su Hermano no lo dejo continuar...

- ... tienes que darte cuenta de que faltan apenas 2 dias para la final... y desde que llegamos...

- Inuyasha... tienes que escucharme...

- ...Ella a hecho todo lo posible por cubrir nuestras faltas...

- ¡¡Ella lo hizo todo!!... – Gritó Miroku...

Estas palabras se clavaron en la mente de Inuyasha... sorprendido miro a su hermano como si estuviera loco...

- ¡Nos ha estado utilizando!... – dijo Miroku... –¡ Aceptó trabajar con Naraku !

-¡ No bromees ahora! ... – le grito Inuyasha negandose a creer eso..

- ¡No estoy bromeando!

- Estas enfadado por lo de ayer pero no es para tanto ...

-¡ Es que no lo entiendes!....

- ¡Te estas pasando de la raya!...

- ¡¡Ella nos engaño!!

-¡¡ Estás loco!!

- No es mas que una maldita rata- Miroku estaba empeñado en hacer que su Hermano lo oyera...

- ¡¡Ya basta!!... – Inuyasha estaba perdiendo los extremos...

-¡¡ Es una traidora!!

- CALLATE

PLAF¡¡....

En un impulso de furia Inuyasha le dio una bofetada tremenda a Miroku, tan así que el joven ojiazul casi se va para atras...

No lo penso en ese instante solo queria callarlo... se negaba a creer por completo en sus palabras, dudaba de todo...

(De haber visto esto, Naraku estaria muy feliz )

Pero hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que habia hecho... todavia jadeaba de furia...

Miroku se toco la mejilla lastimada, y miro a Inuyasha a los ojos... no era una mirada de tristeza, si no mas bien de profunda decepcion... pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar...

PLAF....

Miroku le contesto con todas sus fuerzas, Inuyasha se fue de espaldas sobre el sillón y vio sorprendido a su hermano...

- Se ha terminado... estoy harto de esto... Se acabó– dijo Miroku conteniendo su dolor interno... – Dejo CRASH...

- ¡¿Qué?! - Inuyasha se levanto de un salto... – ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!... ¡No puedes renunciar!...

- Si puedo... y lo voy a hacer... – dijo el ojiazul despacio y con firmeza... – Nos hemos olvidado por completo la razón por la que iniciamos este grupo... – Se hecho la guitarra al hombro y se diriguio a la puerta... – No voy a seguir en esto...

Miroku se fue sin decir una palabra mas y sin mirarlo de nuevo...

Inuyasha se toco el golpe de su Hermano menor... nunca se habia percatado de la fuerza que tenia, el interior del lábio le estaba sangrando...

Se lo froto por un rato pero el dolor no se iba...

Quizás porque tambien era interno...

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

En "The Coffee"... Sango y Kagome estaban trabajando como siempre... Todo esta llendo tranquilo... hasta que llego Koga con unos amigos... ellos se sentaron en una mesa... y el joven de los ojos celestes se acerco a Kagome...

- Hola... – saludo Koga

- Hola, Koga... – dijo Kagome en un tono no muy animado....

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kagome?... – pregunto Koga notandola tristona...

- A mi nada... ( Que mentirosa)- dijo Kagome aun deprimida... – Lo que pasa es que Sango esta muy mal... no lo admite, pero yo estoy segura de que si llego a querer mucho a ese chico...

Kagome y Koga seguian hablando en voz baja, mientras Sango esta perdida de nuevo en su mente...

Había sido poco tiempo, pero ese joven guitarrista habia logrado lo que muchos habian intentado , pero habian fracasado... llegar a entrar en su corazon... por primera vez se habia sentio enteramente enamorada en todos sus aspectos y ahora simplemente debia arrancarlo de su vida y seguir adelante... era demasiado dolor...

" Solo estaba jugando con migo... " – se dijo Sango... – " Tengo que olvidarme de el a toda costa..."

Pero todo se hizo humo cuando el ojiazul se aparecio en el café... Habia venido con la intension de decirle a Sango la trampa que Kikyo y Naraku iban a realizar en el concurso... y no entendio porque cuando entró, la castaña no se acercó ni a saludarlo...

Koga y Kagome lo miraron como si fuese un criminal... ¡Como se atrevia a seguir con ello!... pero eso al guitarrista no le importo, despues de todo no habia venido a verlos a ellos...

- Sango ...- dijo Miroku aun apagado ( por lo sucedio con su hermano)... – Nesecito hablar con tigo...

- Que bien... – murmuro Sango dolida... pero luego le grito – ¡¡Porque yo no quiero volver a escucharte!!

- ¿Que?

Casi toda la gente en el café los miro...

- ¡Asi que ya pudes largarte !.. – volvio a gritar Sango...

- ¿Pero que...? ¿ Que esta pasando?... – Miroku no entendia para nada...

- ¡¡Ya no te hagas el inocente!!....- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - ¡¡No voy a volver a caer en tu juego!!

- Pero yo que...

Miroku no habia terminado, cuando Sango se volteo y se tapo el rostro con las manos...

Seguia sin entender cuando Koga lo cogio del hombro...

- ¡Vete de una vez!... – le dijo – ¡Su farsa fue descubierta!!

- ¡¿Que?!... – Miroku ya habia perdido la paciencia... – ¿De que farsa estas hablando?

- ¡¡De la que ustedes armaron para sacar a Kagome y a Sango del concurso!!

- ¡¿Que?!

- No tiene caso que lo niegues... – dijo Koga furioso.. – ¡¡Yo los oi y los grave la otra noche en la presentacion!!

Sabia que todo era parte de un mal entendido... Pero esto ya era demasiado , ahora parecia que nadie creia en sus palabras...

Primero su hermano y ahora Sango... ya estaba demasiado dolido cuando llego ¡y ahora esto!,... y todo gracias ese imbecil... ¡¡pero esto no se quedaba asi!!...

PLAF...

Miroku le metio tal golpe en la cara a Koga que este se fue para atrás... y se dio contra el piso...( ¡¡Se lo merece!!)

Toda la gente quedo absorta... Peor nadie se movio de su sitio, Koga se quedo en el suelo mirando furioso a su agresor, ... Miroku que todavia jadeaba de furia, rompio el silencio...

- ¡¡Ya me tiene harto este asunto!!... ¡Nadie esta creyendo lo que digo!... ¡Hasta las personas que mas quiero!... – Respiro... – y si nadie va a creer en lo que digo... mejor lo demuestro...

Miroku se acerco a la castaña, que todavia estaba absorta por las palabras que el habia dicho... tomo su rostro en sus manos, y sin que ella le reprochara nada ... la beso en los labios...

Nadie hizo nada... nisiquiera la propia Sango...

La joven se sentia muy extraña... ¿porque la estaba besando si todo habia sido parte de una farsa?...

Nunca penso que pudiese sentir un beso tan dulce, tan cálido, ... tan lleno de amor... y sin darse cuenta comenzo a corresponderle, permitiendo al joven acceder a su boca... al darse cuenta de esto el ojiazul añadio más pasión al beso... prolongandolo...

La joven no queria separarse,... no queria dejar de sentir esa calidez, se olvido del resto del mundo... como si solo existieran Ella y la persona que la estaba besando...

Miroku finalmente separo los labios,... se separo de la joven, para mirar todavia lleno de furia a Koga y a sus amigos que ya lo estaban ayudando a pararse...

- La próxima vez que escuches algo... – dijo mirandolo a los ojos... – No lo divulgues a menos que lo hallas entendido... Imbecil...

Salio del café... La gente volvio a sus cosas, Kagome que tambien se habia quedado absorta se acerco a su amiga,...

Sango no dijo nada... todo su ser habia quedado paralizado,... no sabia si era por las palabras del joven o por el beso...

Luego de un rato el café quedo tranquilo… Kagome le trajo a Koga un paño con agua fría para que se le quitara un poco el golpe que el ojiazul le había metido… (Miroku pega fuerte ¿no creen?…)…

-Gracias, Kagomecita…- dijo Koga a la joven…

-De nada… ese chico te dio duro… - dijo Kagome todavía muy agobiada por lo que habia pasado…

Pero sin duda la mas agobiada de todos era la bella Sango… luego de que el guitarrista había abandonado el lugar todo el mundo la había quedado viendo por un rato (sobretodo algunas de las chicas del café la miraron llenas de envidia…) pero eso no le importaba, el beso había sido tan intenso, sentía que el chico ya se había robado por completo su corazón… no podía pensar en que seria no volver a sentir sus labios otra vez…

La gente se comenzó a ir a medida que transcurrían las horas pues comenzaba a hacer frio… A nadie parecía impresionarle esto pues la noche anterior en el pronóstico había anunciado una torrencial lluvia…

Sango estaba viendo por la ventana del café…

Kagome se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga…

-Sango, ya es hora de irnos… - dijo tratando de estar calmada… - Es mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto..

-Kagome, tiene razón Sango… - dijo Koga ( ¡¡Tu no te metas!!)

Mañana por la tarde tenemos la ultima reunión antes de la final… - dijo la pelinegra tratando de distraerla… - Es mejor que descanses bien… - Sango no hablaba…hasta que por fin lo hizo…

-No iré…

-¡¿Qué?!... – dijeron a la vez Kagome y Koga…

-Todo esto no puede ser… - dijo Sango… miro a su amiga… - Todo lo que sentí no pudo haber sido finguido…

-Pero, Sango…

-Lo lamento, Kagome

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo, la castaña abandono el café,… Kagome ya no sabia que hacer y no fue tras ella… ¿Seria posible que Sango fuese a arriesgar todo por ese chico?…

Miroku había continuado caminando por las calles... Sin rumbo fijo, por horas... sentia una agonia que no habia experimentado hacia mucho tiempo... pero que sin duda le era familiar... muy familiar..

_I walk a lonely road ( canción de fondo)_

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone …_

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a… _

Esa sensación de estar solo, abandonado a su suerte… de que todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando… Ya antes lo había visitado,… pero en aquella ocasión alguien estuvo allí… pero ese alguien era ahora el que lo había decepcionado…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

'_Til then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone _

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright _

_Check my vital signs _

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a… _

Una terrible lluvia se desato sobre el… empapando las calles y las casas… No había nadie mas, se apoyo sobre un muro a dejar que el agua lo empapara… Ya que ahora lo último que le importaba era lo que vendría adelante…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

'_Til then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a… _

Igual que hace ocho años, cuando murieron sus padres, sentía que lo había perdido todo… Solo que ya no podia llorar…

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a… _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

'_Til then I walk alone…_

Pero de pronto, sin que dejara de llover, sintió que el agua ya no le caía encima…

CONTINUARA

Este capítulo contuvo la canción de fondo

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" de Green Day

Todos los derechos reservados


	11. TRATANDO DE ARREGLAR TODO

TRATANDO DE ARREGLAR TODO

Miroku sintió la sorpresa invadirlo por dentro, pero no la demostró en su rostro, este se mantenía igual de serio…

El suyo sin embargo estaba emotivo, lo había buscado por todas partes desde hacia horas, y encontrarlo sano y salvo, había sido un tremendo alivio.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra le entrego el paraguas, para quedar con las manos libres para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas… no le importo lo empapado que este estaba.

El joven no sabía si corresponder,… el calor que lo embargaba era inmenso, pero mejor decidió preguntar…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es…taba preocupada… - dijo casi con voz ronca…

-No tienes porque,… - contesto el ojiazul igual de serio – Estoy bien, me se cuidar solo… - se quiso ir de allí, pero la joven lo retuvo…

-Ya te encontré…. No te dejare ir…- le dijo casi en tono de orden

Miroku vio a la chica extrañado, pero permaneció junto a ella debajo del paraguas,… hasta ella estaba sorprendida de cómo había dicho esas palabras…

"Es una tontería… pedirte que te quedes después de todo lo que te dije…" – pensó casi ahogada…

Pero aun así no lo soltó…

Su semblante, sin embargo logro que el rostro del ojiazul se volviera más tierno, y decidió quedarse allí hasta que estuviera lista para decirle el porqué…

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos, Miroku se acerco a ella y le susurro con suavidad al oído…

-¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara?

Su aliento fue callado por un beso…, habiendo terminado la castaña se aferro mas a él… y esta vez fue correspondida…

-No puedo creer que seas la persona que me dijeron que eres… - dijo ella sin soltarlo… luego lo miro a los ojos, con un expresión de profundo arrepentimiento… - Pero por mi inseguridad, te dije cosas terribles… y no las merecías… - lo volvió a abrazar para llorar sobre su hombro… - Miroku, no me dejes,… no te quiero perder…me he enamorado de ti …

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…: "Estoy soñando…" – pensó Miroku debido a la impresión…Pero la joven seguía abrazada a él, su aroma, su calor, su compañía,….no podía ser un sueño…

La atrajo mas contra sí mismo, volviéndola a besar…esta vez de manera más dulce y más entregada… Durante largo rato estuvieron disfrutando lo que era explorar la boca del ser que amaban…

No podía, ella sencillamente no podía… podía renunciar a todo menos a él… ese beso, era otra prueba más de que él también la amaba… Luego de varios minutos así, se separaron para contemplar el rostro del otro… Se abrazaron con más fuerza…

-No te vayas… - dijo Sango con un pequeño suspiro….

-…no lo haré…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La lluvia también azotaba las ventanas del hotel…

Inuyasha veía las calles que eran ya casi borrosas atreves del vidrio, habían pasado casi ya como 6 horas desde que Miroku se había ido… luego de dejarle una pequeña marquita en el lado derecho de la cara…

No sabía qué hacer,… Sabía que se había pasado de la raya que nunca debió golpearlo, nunca se habían peleado de ese modo…

Pero su orgullo era un factor que sin duda no lo dejaba ir a buscarlo, además esperaba que tarde o temprano regresara…

Eso esperaba…

Mientras tanto…

-Woo… que linda es tu casa… - dijo Miroku recorriendo el lugar con la mirada…

-… gracias… - dijo Sango dejando el paraguas mojado en el clavijero…- Espera aquí… - dijo la joven – ya vuelvo…

Se fue a otra habitación, dejando al ojiazul en la salita de estar…

El chico se sentía todavía muy agobiado, aunque que no había sido su idea quedarse en la casa de su amada castaña, la chica le había dicho que no lo iba a dejar quedarse afuera y mucho menos con la tempestad que se estaba desatando…

El muchacho se quito la chaqueta de cuero (que estaba bien empapada...) y la puso en el clavijero, miro por la ventana como la lluvia caía a cantaros…

Sango volvió con algunas toallas en brazos… al verlo de este modo le coloco una en los hombros abrazándolo por encima…

-Deje CRASH…. – dijo Miroku de pronto… causando que Sango lo mirara impresionada

-… ¿Qué sucedió?... – pregunto calmada… notando que el problema venia mas allá del mal entendido causado por Koga…

Se sentaron en el sofá… y Miroku le contó a Sango todo lo ocurrido antes de ir al café…

El cambio de Inuyasha, la traición de Kikyo, la trampa de Naraku… y finalmente la pelea con su hermano, de quien se había decepcionado como con nadie…La castaña escuchaba conmocionada el relato…todo lo que había ocurrido con su amado guitarrista tenía solo un culpable… Naraku, el solo verlo de ese modo la hacía detestar también a ese tipo...

Miroku terminó el relato con la mirada fija en el piso…

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Sango completamente consternada…

-Parece que finalmente sucedió… - dijo Miroku… suspiro- Naraku nos ha vencido... Compró a Kikyo, Destruyó la confianza e ideales de Inuyasha y…yo…. ya di todo lo que tenía…

-Eso no es verdad… - dijo Sango con firmeza…

El chico la miro con sorpresa…de que lo dijera tan segura… Pero aún así la joven continuó hablando…

-Tú tienes algo que yo nunca había visto… Tu vida ha sido muy dura y a pesar de todo sigues adelante, nunca te das por vencido… - Levantó el rostro del ojiazul con una de sus manos… lo miró a los ojos… - No te derrumbas ante nada, y es por esa seguridad que… - se sonrojó un poco… - que me gustas…

Miroku sonrió bastante complacido… abrazó a la joven y le susurró al oído…

-… Entonces encontraré la manera de salir de esta también…

-Pero primero deberías intentar solucionar las cosas con Inuyasha…

El fastidio se mostró en el rostro del joven al oír aquel nombre…

-… No pueden seguir así toda la vida… - dijo Sango cruzando los brazos con obstinación – Son hermanos…

Miroku no contestó…

Cenaron juntos… sin mucha conversación, no se les ocurría de que hablar…a demás únicamente quería disfrutar del otro…

Miroku se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no estaba solo, parecía que por fin había encontrado a la chica perfecta para él y eso lo hacía muy feliz… pero en el fondo aun se encontraba dolido…

Sango también sentía cierta preocupación… ¿Como se supone que resolverían todo esto?...Pero ella no lo iba a dejar…nunca…

Finalmente llego la hora de irse a dormir… El guitarrista seguía mirando la lluvia caer contra la ventana, al parecer no iba a parar hasta el día siguiente, el chico se veía pensativo… Sango noto esto, era claro que no se podría hacer nada hasta mañana… tomó a Miroku del brazo…

-Ya no te tortures… - le dijo con suavidad… - lo mejor es irnos a dormir…

-Supongo …

-Vamos a mi cuarto….

"¿Ah?"- pensó Miroku abriendo los ojos como platos… él creía que iba a dormir en el sofá o algo así, pero resulto que iban a dormir en la misma cama,… y ya se imaginaran lo que paso por la cabeza de este pervertido…

Sango, notó esto y lo aclaró de inmediato…

-A dormir… - dijo muy seria

-Ah,…este,…si… por supuesto… - dijo sacudiéndose la idea ("¿Como pude haber pensado eso?")

Una vez que entraron Sango se fue a cambiar al baño… Miroku se quito la camisa para dormir más cómodamente y se tumbo en la cama mirando el techo… La joven al salir se sonrojo mucho al ver al chico de esta manera,… Miroku también evitaba lo más que podía ver demasiado la bella figura de Sango en pijama: ya era bastante tentación dormir en la misma cama,…sin embargo esperaba con ansias a que ella se echará con él…

Una vez que ella lo hizo, la envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo…

-Sango, gracias… - dijo… mirándola a los ojos…

-¿Porque?...- pregunto la joven con curiosidad… ( olvidándose de los nervios)

-Por ser como eres… - dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros – Por existir… Te amo…

-Yo… también te amo – dijo Sango dejándose atrapar por la mirada …

Se dieron un beso muy tierno y muy largo… y se durmieron abrazados…

La noche termino… e Inuyasha se levanto muy temprano en la mañana , cosa que no era muy normal… quizás era porque la culpa y la preocupación por su hermano no lo habían dejado dormir muy bien que se diga … en fin ya estaba más calmado y quizás ya era hora de analizar bien al situación…

Descartaba por completo la idea de que Kikyo los pudiera haber traicionado,….

Pero Miroku no se pondría así solo porque si…

Finalmente se harto de darle vueltas al asunto el solo… y resolvió hablar con la joven cantante… Fue a verla a su habitación… la puerta de nuevo se encontraba abierta…El joven bajista entro de frente y se encontró con algo que sencillamente jamás hubiese creído…

Toda la habitación estaba vacía…

Se habían llevado todo (a excepción de las cosas del hotel), la ropa, los maquillajes del tocador, las grabaciones, etc. Inuyasha no entendía para nada, busco a Kikyo por la habitación y por el hotel, pero ni rastro de ella… finalmente fue a preguntar por ella a la recepción del hotel…

-Joven , lamento que la señorita Kikyo no se lo haya informado antes… - dijo un encargado del hotel

-¿Qué quiere decir? ,… ¿a donde fue? – pregunto Inuyasha

-La señorita Kikyo ha dejado de hospedarse en nuestro hotel hoy muy temprano en la mañana

-¡¿Qué?! - Inuyasha quedo consternado

-Así es,… se fue y no creo que regrese pronto: se llevo cuatro maletas, - recodo algo más – Se marcho acompañada de un hombre de muy buen porte… cabello negro, ojos de igual color y tez muy blanca…

La dura realidad cayó sobre Inuyasha como un balde de agua fría…

Quedo tan pasmado que el encargado le pregunto…

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, joven?...

-…no… - dijo Inuyasha aun pasmado… - Ya no hay nada que hacer…

Inuyasha volvió a su habitación, aun sin saber que hacer… Kikyo los había traicionado, se había marchado con Naraku llevándose todo el material del grupo… pero de forma extraña eso no era lo que más le importaba…

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone ( canción de fondo )  
But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now…_

Miroku no había mentido, mientras él se había dejado llevar por todo lo que decían las apariencias, su hermano había averiguado la verdad… y él no le había creído

_Brother, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain_

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?… Era verdad que todo hacía parecer que Kikyo era inocente, y que las bajas del grupo eran culpa de la irresponsabilidad de Miroku…

Pero ¿acaso ese no era su trato? , ¿Confiar el uno en el otro aunque todo te demostrará lo contrario?

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day…_

Y ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su hermano… Pero eso si no podía permitirlo, Naraku no iba a destruirlos por completo… No otra vez…

Mientras en casa de Sango… La castaña despertó a eso de las 11 de la mañana,… la joven se estiro, y froto los ojos…

-Qué bien he dormido… - miro a lado suyo… Miroku no estaba…

-La joven se cambio y fue a la cocina…

-Ya despertaste, Sango… - dijo Miroku sonriendo… mientras le daba vuelta a la tortilla en la sartén…

-Si… buenos días… - le dio un beso en la mejilla… y luego le pregunto extrañada… -¿Que estás haciendo?

-Bueno, ayer tú hiciste la cena… así que lo menos que puedo hacer, es el desayuno de hoy… - dijo el ojiazul… - Siéntate que ya casi está listo…

-Sabias que no tenias que hacerlo… - dijo Sango complacida

-Ya se pero quise hacerlo… - dijo Miroku…sintiéndose agobiado -No es para tanto, no soy tan buen cocinero que se diga…

-Sigue tocando la guitarra… - rio Sango…Por haber estado hablando con su novia se le estaba quemando la tortilla…

-Ups… - Miroku la saco de la sartén y la puso en un plato salvándola casi del todo... – Ves lo que te digo… - dijo avergonzado…

-Tontito… - dijo Sango riendo y le volvió a besar la mejilla - mejor te ayudo…

Cocinaron juntos, lo cual hizo que el desayuno les quedará mucho mejor…Luego de eso, lavaron los trastes… Sango estaba lavando los vasos cuando Miroku (al parecer no se contuvo) la abrazo por la cintura, sorpresivamente…

-Miroku… - dijo Sango con voz ahogada, sonrojándose ante la mirada tan cautivadora del ojiazul…

Sin decir nada, el joven se acerco a su boca callándola con un apasionado beso… Sango se quedo con los ojos abiertos, por la sorpresa pero inmediatamente comenzó a corresponderle….

El beso fue más intenso que de costumbre… La joven se quedo media ahogada cuando acabaron…

-¿Porque me besaste así?... – pregunto sin aire…

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?... – pregunto Miroku perplejo…

-Sí, pero… - Sango se puso colorada - Puedes avisarme antes ¿no crees?

--OK… - dijo Miroku con sonrisa burlona… - Disculpe señorita, ¿la puedo volver a besar?

En ese momento sonó el timbre… Sango se separo del joven para abrir la puerta… Miroku parecía frustrado por la interrupción, pero continuo encargándose de los platos… Sango abrió la puerta y quedo impactada…

-¿Tú?…

-Sango… Sé que estas muy sorprendida de verme, pero no se me ocurre a donde más preguntar…- suspiro- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a mi …

En eso Miroku llegó a la sala…

-Sango, ¿quien er… - Miroku se paró en seco cuando vió de quien se trataba…

-Hermano… - terminó Inuyasha quedándose absorto…

Sango notó el ambiente de tensión, despedido por las miradas de ambos chicos… la sorpresa se combinaba con el resentimiento y la culpa…

-Yo… los dejo… - dijo la joven dejándolos en la sala de estar…

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron, y tomaron asiento en unos sillones colocados uno frente al otro…

-Miroku… - Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntarlo… - ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?

-¿A qué has venido? – pregunto Miroku serio …

-Yo... – Inuyasha suspiró y agachó la cabeza…

-¿Cómo decirlo?... Le era muy difícil, se sentía tan mal…. No sabía por dónde comenzar…

-He venido a pedirte disculpas…

Miroku quedo un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Inuyasha, pero aun así se mantuvo firme…

-Tienes razones para seguir enfadado,…- continuo Inuyasha reconociendo su error - Todo lo que dijiste era verdad, y yo no quise creerte… me deje deslumbrar por todas las oportunidades que tenia y me crei a todas las evidencias colocadas por el sucio de Naraku y la traidora de Kikyo,… - dijo esto con pesar… - En vez de creer en la palabra de mi propio hermano…

-Sí, eso hiciste... – dijo el guitarrista con los brazos cruzados…

-… - Respiro… - Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo quiero cumplir nuestro sueño de la manera en la que estamos acostumbrados… Luchando por él… - Miroku alzo las cejas… Inuyasha continuo – Y olvidarme de eso, fue imperdonable…

Hubo un breve silencio…

-Bueno… - dijo Miroku sonriendo apenas… - Si fue malo… pero no imperdonable…

-Miroku… - Inuyasha lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos…

Su hermano se levanto y le extendió la mano…

-Percances y oportunidades habrá millones… - dijo el ojiazul – Pero solo tengo un hermano…

Inuyasha se levanto sonriendo también, aceptando que eso era un hecho total… estrecho la mano de su hermano con fuerza… y no solo eso sino que también lo abrazo…

-Gracias, hermano… - dijo Inuyasha

-De nada… - Miroku lo abrazó también,…

Ambos chocaron las manos, mientras reían,… Sango regreso a la estancia una vez que escucho las risas…

-Me alegra que se hallan reconciliado… - dijo la joven muy feliz…

-Gracias, Sango… - dijo Inuyasha… - A ti también te debo una disculpa…

-Eso ya no importa… - dijo Sango sonriendo… - Ver a Miroku contento otra vez, es suficiente…

-Bueno, hermanito tengo que felicitarte… - dijo el bajista, dándole una palmada al hombro – Has hecho una excelente elección…

-Eso ya lo sé…… - dijo Miroku complacido, viendo a la castaña con los ojos muy brillantes…

Sango sintió algo de vergüenza de que Miroku la mirara así, con Inuyasha de testigo…

-Si,… pero ahora tenemos que deshacer este malentendido… - dijo la chica… - Tenemos que hablar con Kagome…

-¿Con Kagome ?... – el nerviosismo atacó al peli plateado… - Si, supongo…Esperen,… ¿Seguros que no me va a dar otro escobazo?…

-Tenía sus razones… - dijo Miroku, e Inuyasha lo miro perplejo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?… - pregunto este

-En el camino te contamos…ahora hay que buscarla… - dijo Sango…

-Los tres dejaron la casa… y se marcharon en el auto…

Mientras tanto Kagome, iba saliendo de su casa: había decidido ir sola a la última reunión antes de la final de concurso, luego ya arreglaría las cosas con Sango, pero saliendo de su casa (por cierto estaba muy bien arreglada), se encontró con alguien…

-Hola Kagome… - dijo Koga, sin poder evitar que su mirada recorriera toda la belleza de la pelinegra…

-Hola , Koga…. – dijo ella algo decaída… - No te esperaba

-Lo sé…. Es que pasaba por aquí y quería ver como estabas… - la chica no contesto… - No has vuelto a ver a Sango, ¿verdad?... – supo Koga y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Más tarde pasaré a hablar con ella… - dijo la chica – Ahora tengo que ir a la reunión, en representación de nuestro grupo…

-Entiendo… - dijo Koga – Pero aún falta mucho para la hora que las citaron… - Kagome lo miro extrañada, ¿qué quería decirle?... - ¿Podríamos caminar juntos un momento? –preguntó con un brillo especial asomándose por sus ojos celestes…

Kagome se quedo muy pensativa…. No sentía nada por Koga excepto una muy tierna amistad, pero en ese instante se sentía muy decaída de ánimos por todo lo ocurrido… Tantos engaños, mentiras, abandonos… quizás la compañía de ese chico la hiciese sentir mejor…

-Y ¿bien?... –volvió a preguntar ansioso…y Kagome asintió con una amable sonrisa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A medida que conducía, Inuyasha oía la historia relatada por Sango y su hermano, mientras el coraje dentro de él en contra de Koga aumentaba… al término de la historia dijo enojado:

-¡¡De modo que ese imbécil es el responsable de todo este enredo!! …

-Si, ahora ya sabes porque Kagome se comporto así la otra noche… - dijo la chica desde el asiento de atrás…

-¡Cuando lo vea, juro que le voy dar lo que se merece!... ¡A ver si le quedan ganas de hablar en esta vida!… - dijo Inuyasha sintiendo que le hervía la sangre…

-Date cuenta que él también malinterpretó las cosas… - dijo Sango con prudencia…

-¡Nada de lo que me digas va a salvar a ese idiota!… - dijo Inuyasha… y luego vio a Miroku que quizo decir algo…

-Inuyasha… - …pero su hermano lo interrumpió

-¡No Miroku!, ¡no me calmó!…

-Inuyasha…

-¡Le voy a dar su merecido de una vez por todas!…

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué?

-Te pasaste la casa de Kagome hace dos cuadras… - dijo Miroku aburrido…

Sin decir nada Inuyasha dio vuelta (xD),… bajaron del auto pero al tocar la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que Kagome había salido…

-Es extraño que haya salido – dijo Sango pensativa – La reunión es todavía dentro de un par de horas…

-Bueno… como sea tenemos que decirle la farsa en la que se ha convertido el concurso… - dijo Miroku decidido… - Debemos ir a buscarla

-No… - dijo Inuyasha de pronto, causando la sorpresa de los otros dos – Ustedes ya pasaron por bastante, yo soy el que tiene que deshacer este mal entendido… La iré a buscar

Inuyasha se marcho dejando a Sango y Miroku bastante extrañados de su actitud…

Mientras tanto Koga y Kagome caminaban por un parque bastante bello y acogedor,…

Se apoyaron sobre uno de los barandales para contemplar la belleza del paisaje… Koga no sabía por dónde comenzar, ya se había prácticamente deshecho de su rival…. Pero aun así sentía a su querida cantante tan distante de él…

¿Porqué Kagome estaba así?,…. ¿No podía simplemente olvidar a ese chico y darle una oportunidad a él?… La pelinegra tenía la mirada fija en el pasto verde y las bellas flores con pensamientos tan misteriosos como el origen de todo lo creado… Finalmente fue Koga quien comenzó a hablar…

-Kagome… Lamento mucho todo lo que estas pasando… - dijo mientras la joven lo miraba – Pero tú sabes que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites…

-Si, lo sé Koga… - dijo Kagome con una amble sonrisa… - Eres un gran amigo…

-Lo que sucede es que yo… - tomó una de las manos de Kagome – quiero ser más que eso…

-… - Kagome se quedó muda…

-Deja de negar que lo sabes… - dijo Koga desesperado sin soltar a Kagome…- Tu conoces cuales son mis sentimientos por ti… - ella guardaba silencio… - Lo último que quiero es verte sufrir… déjame que yo cure ese dolor…

Sin decir más Koga se acerco a los labios de la pelinegra con una intención muy clara… Ya podía sentir la respiración agitada de la joven muy cerca de su rostro…

Faltaba muy poco para tocar sus hermosos labios…

CONTINUARA

Este capítulo contuvo la canción de fondo

"No exit, No hope" de Phill Collins

Todos los derechos reservados


	12. Preguntas y Promesas

_**Gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo, espero que lo extenso del cap. lo compense.. nn Beso y sigan recomendandome **_

PREGUNTAS Y PROMESAS

Sin decir más Koga se acerco a los labios de la pelinegra con una intención muy clara… Ya podía sentir la respiración agitada de la joven muy cerca de su rostro… Faltaba muy poco para tocar sus hermosos labios…

Cuando, en eso, Kagome volteó el rostro dejando que la dura verdad callera sobre su amigo como una losa: no era correspondido…

La chica se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho de una manera muy brusca… triste, dijo:

-Perdóname…

-No… - dijo Koga dando un suspiro con el cual retenía su dolor... – Tú no tienes la culpa… De no quererme como yo te quiero a ti…

-Yo…

-Kagome, solo prométeme que vas a ser feliz… y yo estaré bien… - dijo él, que ya había decidido esto desde antes de ser rechazado…

Kagome quedo pasmada por la actitud tan madura que había tomado su amigo ante el duro rechazo, pero finalmente dijo con una verdadera sonrisa…

-Si, te lo prometo…

-Y que vamos a seguir siendo los mismos amigos de siempre… - añadió Koga… extendiendo la mano…

-Eso también… - dijo la cantante y le dio la mano…

Luego de eso, Kagome dejo solo al chico de los ojos celestes… le había dolido hacer eso, pero si no correspondía a los sentimientos de ese chico decirle que si hubiese sido mucho peor… no sabía aun a donde ir… cuando oyó que alguien se le acercaba con paso presuroso…

Una mano la tomó de la muñeca…

-Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha …

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... – gritó Kagome aun con una mirada triste,… y a la vez sorprendida…

-Yo…

-¡Descarado!...- Kagome al sentir como sujetaba su muñeca intentó golpearlo…

Inuyasha, guardando experiencia de la última vez, esquivó el golpe…

-Necesitamos hablar… - dijo con firmeza…

-¿Tú y yo?...

-Sí… Por favor, es algo muy importante

Kagome estaba extrañadísima… pero ese semblante se veía tan claro,…. Y a la vez era bello…Hacía muy difícil el dudar de él… ¿De verdad tendría algo que decirle o seria otra trampa?....

-Tengo que solucionar de una vez por todas este malentendido antes de… -añadió Inuyasha

Se paró en seco, para analizar sus palabras… el primer problema se le había salido de las manos y casi había perdido a su hermano por ese,…. Y ahora no quería perder a aquella joven por otro problema de igual magnitud… ¿Pero en que tonterías pensaba?... ¿Porque Kagome significaba tanto para él?...

-¿Malentendido?... – Kagome lo miró aun con algo de desconfianza…

-Sé que tu amigo nos grabó la noche de su presentación… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome…

-Si,… entonces sí son ciertas sus palabras…

-Las palabras sí, pero no el mensaje… - dijo Inuyasha despacio…– Por favor… deja que hablemos para aclarar todo…

Kagome por fin accedió a escucharlo,… decidieron ir a tomar algo, a una cafetería cercana… Pero apenas llegaron allí Inuyasha no sabía por dónde comenzar pero al final las palabras brotaron de su boca… lo conto todo con lujo de detalles… Que Miroku si estaba enamorado de Sango, que Kikyo se había unido a Naraku, que había dudado de su propio hermano y que el concurso ya había sido comprado…

Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora Kagome lo escucho sin decir nada,.. Hablaba con tal sentimiento que estaba totalmente segura de que no mentía,… Pero lo más extraño es que no se sentía molesta contra Koga, ni sentía rabia por lo ocurrido con el concurso… sino que le sorprendía que a Inuyasha le importase tanto lo que ella pensará de él…

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… - concluyó Inuyasha…. Tomó aire… - Kagome, ni Miroku ni yo nos acercamos a ustedes por provecho…

-¿Porque lo has hecho?... – preguntó Kagome, hablando por fin…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A decirme todo como si te importará lo que yo piense e ti… ¿Porqué te importa que yo crea o no en lo que dices?… - finalmente pregunto mas dulcemente – ¿Te importo tanto, Inuyasha?

El bajista se quedo callado, ni él sabía la respuesta o quizás si la sabía pero decirla le costaba mucho… Luego de sentir que la cara le ardía… se levantó de la mesa…

-Voy a pedir otro café… - dijo…

Inuyasha se acerco a la barra dejando a la pelinegra sin respuesta…

"¿Qué es lo que me sucede?" – pensó agobiado…

"_Que mal te viste…" _

"¡¿Qué?!... "- cayó en cuenta – "¡No puede ser!.... ¡Otra vez tú!"

"_Ey, hacía tiempo que no aparecía…" _(xD… creo que ya saben de quien se trata ¿no?)

" … Y ¿ahora qué quieres?" – Inuyasha muestra fastidio...

"_¿Qué quiero ?… Déjame pensar… ¡¡Que vayas allá y le digas a esa hermosa chica lo que en verdad te pasa por la cabeza!!"… _

"¡¿Qué?!.... ¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas!...Además ¿Qué cambiaría eso?"

"…_.Mmmm… No sé (PLOP!), pero me gustaría que lo hicieras…n.n" _

Inuyasha estaba por… auto contestarse (xD) cuando oyó unas voces nada difíciles de identificar… pero al oírlas se le helo la sangre… venían del patio de atrás de la cafetería… Inuyasha se ocultó detrás de un árbol y los pudo ver claramente…

¡Eran Kikyo y Naraku!

-Todo resulto tal y como queríamos… - decía Naraku complacido… y añadió – Tu venganza esta completa…

-Así es… - aceptó Kikyo – Al igual que yo Inuyasha ahora conoce el dolor de perder lo querido…

-Y no solo eso, también va a conocer el más duro fracaso… Estará en el hoyo... – se burlo Naraku

-Eso no me importa mucho… - dijo la joven – Yo tengo talento, puedo triunfar cuando quiera y donde quiera…

-Vaya que lo tienes… - Inuyasha salió de su escondite…

Tanto Kikyo como Naraku se levantaron de sus asientos… Naraku no demostraba expresiones su rostro se mantuvo sereno, mientras que Kikyo se quedo helada de verlo allí…

Mientras tanto Kagome pensó que Inuyasha ya se había tardado mucho… así que fue buscarlo… se detuvo en el mismo lugar en donde se había detenido el bajista, para observar oculta…

-Vaya… - dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kikyo… calmado y con desprecio… -Ya sabía que Naraku era despreciable,…pero tú lo acabas de pasar… Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese caer... tan bajo… - dijo hiriendo a la joven que estaba delante suyo… - Estabas celosa de Kagome y por eso destruiste todo lo que hicimos juntos… - dijo Inuyasha cayendo en cuenta de ello… - Estás loca…

El bajista miro a Naraku con asco, solo ellos sabían los sentimientos que corrían en su interior… odio, envidia, frustración… La sorprendida era Kagome: ¿Entonces Inuyasha sentía algo por ella? …¡Esa era la única explicación a que Kikyo tuviera celos!… ¡Ella era más importante para el joven ojidorado que su compañera de grupo!…

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago… - dijo Kikyo con furia…

-Tienes razón – dijo Inuyasha – Ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad te pudriste… Me alegro nunca haberte llegado a amar…me alegro mucho…- añadió…viendo como el rostro de Kikyo se enrojecía y parecía querer llorar - … Y ahora no puedo ni revivir el cariño que me inspiraste desde el momento en que te conocí… - añadió con enojo… - Porque lastimaste a dos personas que quiero… - Tomo aire… - Mi hermano Miroku,… y la chica mas buena y dulce que he conocido en mi vida…

-¡¡Pues quédate con ellos a ver como salen de esto!!… - grito Kikyo con furia

-¡Si lo hare!… porque oportunidades hay muchas… - dijo Inuyasha se volvió hacia Naraku - ¡ La guerra no ha terminado aquí!

-Acéptalo de una vez, Inuyasha… - dijo el maldito en tono burlón– Has perdido…

PLAF…. Inuyasha golpeo a Naraku en pleno rostro con toda su ira…Naraku perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la mesa de espaldas… Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Inuyasha se arrojó sobre él y lo sujetó con fuerza…

-Te lo debí dar a ti desde un principio… - dijo Inuyasha dejando salir toda su furia… - Rata asquerosa…

-Maldito… - murmuro Naraku escupiendo sangre…

-Ya veremos quién pierde… - dijo el peli plateado…

Inuyasha tomo a Naraku de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo… pero esta vez el tipo se defendió golpeando al bajista en la cara con el puño, causándole un rasguño en el rostro…Pero este no le dio importancia y continuó peleando…

El forcejeo causo que ambos cayeran al suelo… Con Inuyasha tomando a Naraku aun de la camisa y manteniéndolo sujeto contra el suelo…

-¡Nadie se mete con nosotros y vive para contarlo! – grito el ojidorado echando chispas por los ojos - ¡Y te voy a mostrar porque, Naraku!

Estaba más que claro que Inuyasha así de furioso como estaba tenía todas las de ganar… Sin mencionar que Naraku, con lo rata que es, no está muy acostumbrado a pelear con las manos…

Kikyo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos,…. En un intento por detener a su furioso ex compañero tomó una de las jarras de vidrio de la mesa con la única intención de…

¡Golpear con ella en la cabeza al joven!...

¡Eso era algo que Kagome no podía permitir!... Salió de su escondite y detuvo a Kikyo sujetándola de las muñecas… evitando que consumara ese acto…

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – gritó Kikyo indignada de que ella hubiese tenido el valor de hacer algo así…

-¡Déjalo! – exigió Kagome sin soltar a la otra chica… - ¡No voy a permitir que una sucia traidora como tu lo lastime más!...

TRAZ!!! ¡La jarra reventó!... Y ambas chicas se fueron al suelo…

-¡Cómo puedes traicionar así a tus amigos y todavía afanarte de ello! ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida! – decía la joven mientras samaqueaba por los cabellos a su adversaria…

Kagome estaba dejando salir toda esa frustración e indignación que sentía hacia esa maldita arpía que así como estaba también tenía todas las de perder…. Pero todos sabemos que los malos juegan sucio…

-¡Maldita! – Kikyo tomo uno de los pedazos de vidrio del piso…

-¡Kikyo te atreves a tocarla y te juro que me olvidó de que eres mujer! – dijo Inuyasha colocándose en frente de Kagome para protegerla ( Kagome: o///o)

Esta escena causo dentro de Kikyo una pequeña congoja,… Pero este no dejo que se le notara… Naraku se levantó del suelo lleno de odio contra el peli plateado, pero antes de que realizará cualquier movimiento…

-¡¡Señores, este es un lugar público!! – gritó el dueño del local con varios de su empleados que habían llegado a parar el alboroto - ¡Exijo respeto!

Naraku todavía jadeaba de furia pero no se atrevería a continuar con ello en una situación así… Levantó su dedo hacia Inuyasha y dijo en tono amenazador:

-¡Escucha mis palabras Inuyasha!.... Esto no se quedará así… Vas a lamentarlo…

El maldito y la arpía se marcharon de allí… Inuyasha se volvió a ver a Kagome que todavía estaba algo agitada por el susto… pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el ver sus mejillas sonrosadas….

Pues, ¿Qué había dicho?... o quizás era algo que había hecho… No tuvo tiempo de preguntar:

-Joven, Señorita… Debo pedirles que se retiren de inmediato - dijo el dueño del local observando el desastre ocasionado en su lujoso café…

No importaba, no tenían ningún deseo de quedarse…

Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, Inuyasha permanecía aun muy sorprendido de la actitud de Kagome…

La chica estaba aun muy furiosa…

-¡No entiendo cómo pueden existir personas así!… Atacar de esa manera por la espalda: ¡Fue sucio aún para ella!…

-Ah,… Kagome… - Inuyasha hablaba bastante tímido: La chica aun echaba fuego por los ojos – Ya cálmate: No pasó nada…

-Si lo sé… - la joven dio un respiro - ¡Pero aun así!, me hierve la sangre… - Inuyasha volvío a asustarse - ¡Esa clase de gente es… ¡Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlas!

-Sí, pero…

Inuyasha se paró en seco,…. También lo hizo Kagome…: En su intento por calmarla, el joven la había tomado de la mano… Miraron aquel pequeño y suave toque,… para luego examinar el rostro de su acompañante…

Inuyasha no daba crédito a sus ojos: Casi era imposible creer que el precioso rostro de la joven que hace un instante había estado furioso, ahora le inspirará tanta ternura… La verdad no lo era tanto: con esos grandes y bellos ojos color chocolate, esas mejillas encendidas que parecían hechas de marfil, y esos labios como pétalos de rosa…. Al verlos no pudo evitar relamerse la boca por dentro… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué deseaba?...

En aquel momento la voz de la pelinegra lo sacó de su ensoñación…

-Inuyasha… estás sangrando – dijo tocando con la punta de los dedos la mejilla del peli plateado en donde tenía aquel pequeño raspón…

-Eh,… - Inuyasha reaccionó… se toco su mejilla y vio la sangre – No me di cuenta…

-Tengo que curarte… - dijo ella...

-No, no es neces… - Inuyasha no terminó de hablar: ¿Curarte?.... ¿Lo curaría ella?

-Ven…

Kagome apretó mas la unión d elas manos para conducir al joven hacia otro lado… Mientras esto sucedía Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir que su rostro se quemaba… daba gracias que la cantante estaba por delante y hacia no podía verlo…

Llegaron a un parque que en su centro tenía una mini farmacia… Kagome se detuvo en una banca y allí soltó la mano de Inuyasha… y volviéndose al ojidorado…

Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo… - le dijo con una sonrisa…

Inuyasha tomó asiento y la observó caminar hasta el pequeño puesto… Era tan voluble como él en cuestiones de carácter,…. Se había sentido tan bien hacia un rato estando a su lado… Como si se complementaran perfectamente… ¿Por qué?...Acaso ella era…

"…mi alma gemela…" piensa Inuyasha… para luego ser interrumpido…

"_¡Bien pensado!"_

"…" – inuyasha se sobresaltó… - "¡¿Esto va a ser una costumbre entre nosotros?!" – dijo enojado por el susto que le había metido aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza…

"_No me pude contener…. Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo… n.n " _

"… ¿De qué hablas?"

"_No te hagas el inocente… acabas de pensar que ella podría ser tu alma gemela"_

"Bueno de hecho yo… "– se sacude la idea – "Olvídalo… Ella es tan linda, tan dulce…."

"… _Y se va a tener que conformar contigo…"_

"Si…" – Inuyasha cae en cuenta – "¡Oye!"

"_Ah, jeje… n.n" Te dejo solo…"_

-Inuyasha… - Kagome volvió…

-…- Inuyasha reacciona… y hace como si nada…

La joven sonríe y tomo asiento a su lado… Llevaba en una mano un pedazo de gaza y en la otra un pequeño frasco. Con cuidado mojó la punta de la gaza con el líquido… y explicó al joven…

-Esto te ayudará… -acerco la medicina a la herida del joven… - No sólo es desinfectante también ayuda a cicatrizar…

Kagome presionó con los dedos la gaza húmeda contra la herida, ligeramente…Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior mientras soportaba el ardor de la medicina en su mejilla derecha… A la vez sentía que una gran calidez entraba en él tan solo por ese pequeño toque… Mil preguntas aparecían en su mente mientras la joven lo curaba…

La chica terminó su labor y guardo en su cartera los utensilios que había utilizado… También ella había percibido esa corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo al tocar el rostro tan tierno del joven ojidorado… Mil preguntas aparecieron en su mente,… y la principal era ¿Qué sentí?...

-Gracias… - Inuyasha rompió el silencio…

-Descuida… - dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa… - Estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste… - El bajista la miro alzando las cejas – Ese tipo ya les había hecho mucho daño…

-Pues… - el chico suspiró – Si, Naraku es una verdadera escoria… Pero… - mira hacia el piso –Lo que de verdad me hizo sentir así de furioso no fue por el concurso… - pausa- Fue por Miroku… - parecía aun molesto consigo mismo – Aun no me cabe como me pude poner en su contra…

-… Inuyasha… - Kagome buscaba palabras para quitarle la culpa de encima… - Ya no tienes que sentirte mal, es cierto que cometiste un error… Pero lo importante es que has sabido reconocerlo …

-No lo entiendes… -dijo el peli plateado– De no ser por él… yo ni siquiera estaría aquí…

Aquella frase despertó el asombro en la joven pelinegra,… Eso no fue de sorpresa para Inuyasha quien procedió a explicarle todo… Aquel día en el parque que aun permanecía muy nítido en su memoria… Donde solían jugar cuando niños… aquella revelación dejo a Kagome algo impactada a su término…

-…. Ese día salvó mi vida… - concluyó Inuyasha… añadió con algo de enojo– Y yo lo traté tan mal,… y como si nada me perdona… - respiro – Quizás soy un mal hermano…

-Puedes ser todo menos eso… - dijo ella con total seguridad– Estoy segura…

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para verla, ahora era ella la que miraba al piso con una leve sonrisa…

-Nunca he conocido a nadie que defienda a sus seres queridos como tú lo haces, Inuyasha… - la pelinegra se sintió a arder pero aun así continuó con su elogio - No solo eres un buen hermano y compañero… Sino también…. – pausa – Un excelente…amigo…

Sus mejillas volvieron a ese bello tono rosado…. El joven creía saber el porqué… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: Kagome se refería a aquel momento en el café cuando él la había defendido de Kikyo… Era verdad Inuyasha podía ser un quejoso y un impulsivo…. Pero si alguien se atrevía a poner una mano encima sobre las personas que apreciaba no duda en poner las manos al fuego por ellas...

El chico ya se sentía mucho mejor…. No solo por que las palabras de la joven le habían levantado el ánimo sino también porque había visto lo mucho qué le había costado revelar toda la admiración y aprecio que sentía por él… ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se ponía tan tímida?... Seguía allí, con la mirada en el suelo, con esa sonrisa en sus labios, y el rubor en las mejillas… Inuyasha se relamió los labios… Un profundo deseo se apoderó de él… comenzando a dirigir sus labios al rostro de la pelinegra aprovechando que ella no lo estaba viendo… Ya iba a rozarlo cuando de pronto…

-¡Ay, Inuyasha!... – Kagome pareció recordar al repentinamente… se levantó de la banca haciendo que Inuyasha casi se cayera para un costado… - ¡Qué vergüenza contigo!...

El chico volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su antigua posé… Ocultando su nerviosismo: ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer?

-… ¿Por qué? – dijo él…

-… Por lo de la otra noche… - dijo ella viéndolo apenada – Ya sabes… la noche en la que Sango y Miroku salieron juntos…

-Oh… - Inuyasha recordó – Esa noche…

-Tu no habías hecho nada malo y … yo… - le daba mucha vergüenza …

-… me golpeaste con una escoba y me dejaste inconsciente en la acera… - la ayudó a terminar Inuyasha…

-Sí… - dijo ella… - se apenó aún más – de verdad lo siento mucho,… Yo no…

-No importa, Kagome… - dijo el bajista levantándose también de la banca…

-Claro que importa…. – le replicó ella…. – pero te lo voy a compensar…- añadió decidida…

-Ya te dije que… - Inuyasha captó las últimas palabras - ¿Compensarme? – repitió - ¿Como?- preguntó curioso (N.A.: Ey, ¿en qué piensas?)

-… - Kagome pensó un rato… y se le ocurrió una idea – Ya sé,… ¿Te gustan los pankekes?

-Eh…Si…. – contestó Inuyasha preguntándose ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Entonces mañana te invito un "desayuno clásico" (Pakekes con miel, jugo de frutas y tostadas) en "The Coffee"… - aclaró ella con una sonrisa…

-Yo…

-Insisto – dijo ella tercamente dándose cuenta de que el chico iba a volver a decir que no era necesario…

-… - Inuyasha suspiró sonriendo – Ok, como tú quieras…

-…¿Hecho? – preguntó ella extendiendo al mano para dársela al joven…

-Hecho… - contestó este….

Aquel toque tuvo más confianza que el anterior,…pero despidió igual ternura… La mil preguntas regresaron a la mente de Inuyasha, mientras contemplaba aquel rostro que tanto le había provocado besar hacía unos minutos… para luego pasara a ver esos labios… Los cuales también le provocaban,… quizás más de lo que creía…

Kagome notaba la mirada del ojidorado… Un escalofrió la recorría mientras sus manos se desprendían,… Trató de escapar de esa sensación,… y una pregunta le llego ¿A dónde ir ahora?...

Todo indicaba que ya no podían hacer nada por el concurso… El encargado de la disquera había sido comprado por Naraku, y lo más seguro era que para esa hora todos los demás participantes ya debían de haber sido despachados... Pero aun había otro cabo suelto que atar…

-..Oye… - dijo Kagome algo seria – ¿Podemos ir a la casa de Sango?, Tengo que disculparme por haberla querido poner en contra de Miroku…

-Oh,… Sí, claro – dijo Inuyasha…

Comenzaron a caminar juntos… No había conversación entre ellos… Pero el ambiente mágico podía respirarse,… No solo lo despedían sus miradas,… sino también rostros…

Las preguntas continuaban en la mente del joven músico… Y a cada paso que daba junto a ella se hacían más amenas… Sonaba gracioso que aquella sensación de tanto suspenso le gustará…Pero así era…

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña,… apenas entraron Sango y Miroku los miraron sorprendidos…

-Kagome - exclamo su amiga

-Sango… - dijo la pelinegra apenada – No sé qué decirte, me equivoque debí confiar en tu criterio…y…

-Kagome ya no importa… - dijo Sango abrazándola… - Todo está olvidado,… estoy muy feliz de que se arreglará…

-Gracias amiga… - dijo Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo…

Ante esta escena…Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron…

-¿Familiar?... – dijo el bajista… señalando a las chicas…

-Un poquito… - rio su hermano…

Inuyasha pasa el brazo por la cabeza de su hermano sonriendo… Este le pregunta…

-¿Y ese raspón?...

-Luego te cuento… - se limita a decir Inuyasha…

Para el cuarteto de jóvenes, el resto del día fue tranquilo (creo que ya ha sido bastante agitado)… Había que celebrar la reconciliación de todas las amistades rotas y el que la verdad hubiese salido a flote…

Cenaron juntos en casa de Sango… Y para que nadie tuviera que cocinar pidieron pizza… Fue una noche bastante agradable, ya que por fin haciendo a un lado todas las cosas sin importancia, los 4 chicos se complementaban tan bien como amigos que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida…

Luego, ya algo entrada la noche… Los dos jóvenes músicos ya debían volver al hotel,…aunque a la hora de hacer eso Miroku hizo una morisqueta y dijo que iba a extrañar dormir abrazado a Sango… (Ya se imaginaran la cara de sorpresa con la que Kagome miro a su amiga y lo roja que se puso esta cuando el chico hizo esta revelación como si nada…xD)…

Ya en la puerta el pelinegro se despidió de su novia (Si, él y Sango ya son novios… creo que es obvio ¿no?) con un dulce beso en los labios,… Él y su hermano ya se iban, cuando la bella Kagome pareció recordar algo repentino…

-Inuyasha…-dijo

Todos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos,… haciendo que la pelinegra se ruborizará un poco al decir esto…

-… no te olvides… de pasar mañana al café…

-Oh,… Si claro – dijo Inuyasha recordando el desayuno que ella le había prometido…

Luego de que los dos chicos se fueron… Kagome se quedó un rato más con Sango, y no pudo evitar preguntarlo:

-¿En serio tú y Miroku durmieron juntos?...

-… - Sango se sonrojó mucho con esta pregunta - Si,… pero no hicimos nada– explicó rápidamente ante la mirada de mayor sorpresa de su amiga – Es que no me pareció bien hacerlo dormir en el sofá…

-Si,… está bien, te creo… - dijo ella… y luego añadió con total sinceridad – Nunca más voy a volver a dudar de ti, amiga…

-… - Sango sonrió dulcemente… pero luego añadió – Tu también se sincera con migo… - Kagome alzó las cejas – ¿Pasó algo más entre Inuyasha y tú? – preguntó curiosa

Kagome se quedó callada durante un momento: No sabía que contestar…

Luego del "Ajuste de cuentas" con esas dos alimañas, cuya historia ya habían compartido con sus amigos… Solo quedaba la pequeña parada en el parque…

De inmediato vinieron a la mente de la joven la bella sensación que había experimentado al estar tan cerca del joven bajista…

Pero ¿eso era algo?... ¿o era nada?

-Kagome… - la voz de su amiga le interrumpió la disputa de aquellas dos posibilidades dentro de si misma - Cuéntame ¿si paso algo?...

-No…. No lo sé – corrigió luego ya que ella misma no quería aceptar lo segundo… - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que cuando regresaron juntos… Ambos… se veían muy felices…

-¿En serio? – Kagome no sabía que había sido tan obvia…. Pero otra cosa de ello le llamó más la atención – ¿Inuyasha parecía feliz?... – preguntó con interés…

-Si… - dijo Sango segura de que sus ojos no la habían engañado…

Kagome se quedó pensativa un rato… tratando de que su ilusión no se reflejará en su rostro… pasaron unos segundos y dijo a su amiga…

-Yo… también debo irme, Sango – cogió sus cosas y se despidió – Nos vemos mañana…

La pelinegra abandonó la casa de su amiga todavía con confusos pensamientos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Quisiera haber estado allí yo también – dijo Miroku presionando los dientes…. luego de haber platicado un rato con su hermano de aquel encuentro con Naraku y Kikyo en el café esa tarde…

-… Ganas no me faltaron para terminar de molerlo a golpes – dijo Inuyasha…mientras ambos se acostaban cada quien en su cama de la habitación… - Pero Kagome….

El bajista se detuvo…

Era cierto que había dejado de golpear a ese molesto sujeto solo para proteger a esa jovencita del ataque de Kikyo… pero aun así era algo de lo que no quería hablar… no sabía porque pero se sentía raro al admitir que durante unos breves segundos había temido verla lastimada en aquella disputa…

Miroku alzó una ceja comprendiendo aquel semblante… No hizo falta que Inuyasha dijera nada más…. El ojiazul lo conocía demasiado bien,… al peli plateado le era más facíl ocultarle algo a su madre que a su hermano…

-¿Sabes algo?... – Miroku recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados… - Kagome se veía muy feliz cuando regreso contigo…

-¿En serio? – Inuyasha miró muy interesado a su hermano…

-Si… ella se complementa muy bien contigo… - se dio vuelta – Además… -rió – se parecen mucho…

Inuyasha no supo que decir ante todo lo que le decía su hermano,… así que solo se hecho en la cama para intentar dormir observando el techo… ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Miroku?, ¿tan bien se complementaban?, ¿Ella era feliz con él? Y si así era ¿Eso qué significaba?... ¡Rayos! otra vez esas mil preguntas…

Los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele en señal de cansancio… finalmente se quedo dormido…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente… Las chicas llegaron al café muy temprano como de costumbre para iniciar con su trabajo… A esa hora no había gente lo cual resulto ser algo favorable ya que Kagome aun estaba muy confundida…

La noche anterior se había desvelado un poco tratando de responderse por lo menos uno de aquellas miles de pregunta que aparecían en su mente cada vez que se encontraba cerca de aquel apuesto joven de ojos dorados… pero no encontraba respuestas dándole vueltas a ellas en su propia cabeza…

Mientras preparaba los pankekes que le había prometido al chico… su rostro tenái un semblante tan istinto al de otros días…. Sango, que la observaba de a ratos, tuvo una idea de lo que podía estar pasándole a su amiga: Era la clásica cara de aquel que sueña despierto con una ilusión amorosa… Semblante que ella también había tenido por cierto pelinegro…

Los jóvenes músicos fueron los primeros en llegar al café… Se acercaron a la barra a saludar a las chicas…

-Hola Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha con una amable sonrisa…

-Hola Inuyasha – dijo la pelinegra – Ya casi tengo listo lo que te prometí, escoge cualquier mesa y enseguida te lo llevo…- dijo sonriendo…

-Ok… - contestó el bajista…

-¿Cómo estás?, preciosa – Miroku saludo a su novia como todo un "Don Juan"…, con un suave beso en la mejilla…

-Que gracioso eres… - ríe la castaña encontrando el saludo de su pelinegro tan divertido como tierno…

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas a esperar... Al poco rato llego la bella joven llevando en una bandeja un plato de pankekes que echaban un olor delicioso cubiertos con una exquisita miel, aparte de unas tostadas justo en su punto y una jarra de jugo de naranja…

Disculpa la tardanza,… - dijo la chica esperando que el ardor que sentía en su rostro no se viera… - Espero… te gusten mucho, Inuyasha – añadió con voz tímida…

A Inuyasha le hubiese encantado decir que cualquier cosa que ella le preparara le gustaría… pero soltar eso tan solo haría que las miles de preguntas que se encontraban en su mente se duplicaran… Y también, aunque él no lo sabía, multiplicaría las de la mente de la joven…

Miroku podía ver el brillo en las miradas de ambos,… se levantó de su sitio y…

-Kagome, ¿me harías un favor? - dijo sorprendiendo tanto a la pelinegra como a su hermano…

-Ah… sí, claro ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó la joven…

-Acompaña a Inuyasha un rato… - el ojiazul tomó de la mano a la joven y le cedió de su sitio – Quiero pasar más rato con Sango aprovechando que no hay gente, y a Inuyasha no le gusta desayunar solo ¿verdad hermano? …

Hablo con tanta labia y rapidez que dejo a sus dos acompañantes boquiabiertos: sin saber que contestar…. Inuyasha no tenía ningún inconveniente en desayunar junto a esa bella chica pero… ¿En qué momento le había pedido al "metiche" de su hermano que montará toda una historia para eso?....

Kagome, por su parte, aun no había contestado… tan solo alcanzó a decir un simple…

-Pues…

-Perfecto… - Miroku se salió de la escena dejando a dos chicos solos y bastante nerviosos…

Mientras tanto, Sango esta tras la barra secando algunas copas… cuando siento que, sorpresivamente, unas la tomaron por la cintura…

-Hola

-Miroku… me asustaste… - dijo la joven recuperándose de la sorpresa…

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a lo sorpresivo que soy… - dijo en tono galante acercándose para besar sus labios…

-Ahora no… - dijo Sango poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él poniendo la cara que siempre ponía ante un "no"

-Si la Srta. Midoriko viene y nos encuentra haciendo nada podría despedirnos…. – explicó la castaña en tono de gran seriedad…

-No creo que las despida por pasar un simple rato con sus novios… - dijo en tono relajado

-No, pero…- Sango ya se estaba derritiendo por aquella mirada cuando captó… - ¿Como que "sus"?

Miroku le hizo una señal para que mirara en dirección a la mesa donde ese "par de tortolitos" ya habían dejado de lado el nerviosismo para sentarse juntos y conversar animadamente… De verdad se veían muy lindos juntos, y se notaba que el ambiente que los rodeaba era despedido por ambos…

Pero aquello a Sango no le cuadro muy bien…

-¿Fuiste tú verdad? – preguntó a Miroku… teniendo claro que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome no eran tan abiertos como para haber decidido sentarse juntos por si mismos…

-Me lo va a agradecer algún día – dijo el chico…- … que no será hoy ni mañana… - aceptó el joven con un suspiro – Pero algo tenía que hacer : Se nota a leguas que sienten algo el uno por el otro …

-Si es así ¿no crees que deberías dejar que se acercaran solos en vez de andar de metiche? – le reprochó ella…

-Vamos… - dijo Miroku en tono de animación…- Hay que echarles una mano… Y mostrarles que algo bueno salió de todo esto…

Todavía no habían olvidado que estaban varados con sus carreras musicales… Pero en aquel momento no había nada que pudieran hacer respecto a ello… Y la idea de intentar unir a sus amigos sonaba a una forma hermosa de hacerles olvidar aquello…

-… Estoy segura de que Kagome siente algo… - dijo la castaña recordando su plática de la noche anterior…

-Entonces solo falta hacérselo reconocer al cabeza dura de mi hermano – dijo Miroku cruzando los brazos… pero en aquel momento su atención fue captada por alguien que entraba al café… - Y hablando de cabezas duras…

Mientras con el "par de tortolitos"…

-… ¿Crees que Naraku cumpla su amenaza?… - preguntó la pelinegra dejando un lado su ánimo para recordar al desagradable tipo…

-Es seguro… - dijo Inuyasha reconociendo aquello pero no por querer preocupar más a la chica a su lado… - Pero no te preocupes por eso… - dijo en tono d seguridad y confianza – Esta vez estamos listos: No van a sorprendernos…. Y lo más importante… - sofrío para decir esto pero lo logró – Estamos juntos…

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kagome… sin duda el valor, confianza y seguridad de aquel joven eran contagiosos….

Le inspiraba tantas cosas que la hacían sentirse tan tranquila y cálida por dentro que no pudo evitar sonrosarse y bajar un poco la mirada…

Inuyasha vio esto y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura ante la bella visión que era aquella pelinegra con aquel semblante… le provocaba rodearla con sus brazos,… vio su mano colocada sobre la mesa y no pudo resistirse a poner encima la suya…

El corazón de la chica dio un salto al sentir aquel suave toque… levanto la mirada y vio interrogante al peli plateado que con ese brillo en los ojos también provocaba deseos de abrazarlo…

-…Kagome… - Inuyasha hacía lo posible por eliminar el nerviosismo y tener el valor de disipar aquella duda en el rostro de la joven ante el contacto de sus manos… - Yo…

La atención de Inuyasha fue captada por otra persona que en aquel momento acababa de ponerse frente a ellos… Una persona nada agradable para el ojidorado…

-¡Tú! – Inuyasha se levantó de su silla echando chispas por los ojos…

De inmediato sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por detrás… Menos mal que lo hizo porque el bajista estaba dispuesto a lanzarse contra el recién llegado…

-Para tu tren, hermano – dijo Miroku que era quien sujetaba a Inuyasha…

-Por favor, no empiecen de nuevo Koga… - dijo Sango al chico de ojos celestes, poniéndose entre ellos…

Kagome también se levantó de la mesa… con una mirada muy tranquila e interrogativa hacia Koga… Que también durante unos breves segundos había tenido la intención de golpear al peli plateado…. Pero sabía que tenía que haber una explicación para todo así que por una vez controlo sus impulsos y se mantuvo quieto…

-Tranquilas,… - dijo a sus amigas en tono muy maduro – No he venido a pelear con él…

Ese tono y palabras causaron sorpresas en todos los presentes… excepto en Kagome que ya había visto pruebas de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser Koga…

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagome… - añadió mirando a la pelinegra…

"Con que no ha venido a pelear ¿eh?"….- Inuyasha presionó los puños y los dientes, por lo que Miroku no se arriesgo a soltarlo…

-Entiendo,… - dijo la chica poniendo aun más celoso al ojidorado…

-Contigo también, Sango – dijo Koga dirigiéndose amablemente a la castaña…

Sango pareció extrañado pero asintió… Y los tres se fueron a un lado para conversar dejando a ambos hermanos Taisho…

Ya solos, lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue explicar todo el mal entendido que se había ocasionado por la cinta de grabación mal comprendida de la otra noche … Koga comprendió al instante, además ya lo sospechaba pues no pensaba que de otra forma ellos hubiesen llegado a portarse tan cordiales entre sí… Pero no era eso por lo que había venido…

-¿Pasa algo, Koga? – preguntó Sango notando algo raro en su amigo…

-Muchachas yo… - Koga había tomado una importante decisión – He venido a despedirme…

Ambas chicas mostraron su sorpresa…

-¿Despedirte?... – repitió Kagome mirando extrañadísima al joven - ¿Por qué?...

-Voy a estudiar en una Universidad Interna de Kioto desde el mes entrante… - explicó él – Así que… - respiró – Me voy de la ciudad…

Kagome y Sango quedaron muy impresionados por la noticia… Koga nunca les había dicho que le habían abierto la posibilidad de estudiar allá…

Y eso era porque en aquel entonces el chico jamás hubiese ni pensado en apartarse de la bella pelinegra, pero luego de lo de ayer había tomado la decisión de que era lo mejor…

De esa forma podría cerrar su herida y quizás empezar de nuevo y de seguro la próxima vez que se encontraran no sentiría ese dolor por ella…

Kagome comprendía a la perfección y acercándose a Koga puso su mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo:

-Que tengas mucha suerte, Koga…

-Gracias, Kagome… - dijo el correspondiendo con una sonrisa igual de sincera – Y no te olvides de la promesa que me hiciste…

-No, claro que no…

Luego de esto ambos aceptaron un abrazo de despedida de amigos… Sango suponiendo lo que había pasado también sonrió… y cuando sus amigos se separaron también se acercó ella a despedirse del chico de ojos celestes…

-Cuídate mucho – dijo la castaña también dando un abrazo fraternal a su amigo…

-Ustedes también… - dijo él y regresaron a donde habían dejado a los otros dos…

Las chicas pensaron que Koga saldría directamente del café pero de nuevo quedaron sorprendidas con él…

-Te debo una disculpa… - dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Miroku… haciendo que el ojiazul alzará las cejas - Fuiste sincero con todo lo que decías sentir… y yo no debía haberme metido con eso…

-… Bueno… - Miroku respiró con una sonrisa – Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando… - extendió la mano hacia Koga en señal de "disculpa aceptada"

El la estrecho sonriendo también… Inuyasha vio esto atónito, se puso aun peor cuando Koga se detuvo una vez más frente a él…

-Oye… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Abre los ojos ¿quieres?...

-… - Inuyasha no comprendió para nada que quiso decirle con eso… pero se quedo callado…

Koga abandono el café, sin mirara hacia atrás ni una sola vez… Inuyasha se sacudió la sorpresa y miró indignado a Miroku…

-¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás? – preguntó a su hermano…

-Se fue ¿verdad? – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a las chicas ignorando la pregunta de Inuyasha…

-Si… - dijo Sango…

-¿Ah? – Inuyasha se quedó aun más atónito que antes ante esa revelación…

Luego miro a la pelinegra que veía irse a su amigo por la calle… Le hubiese encantado saber que pensaba ella en aquel momento…

"Fue una promesa, Koga…" – pensaba la pelinegra agradecida con su amigo – "y la cumpliré… seré feliz"

CONTINUARA


	13. UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Pasaron un par de días desde que Koga se marchó, y los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a frecuentarse más… Principalmente porque la parejita de novios (ósea Miroku y Sango) sabían que existía una chispa cada vez más grande, entre el hermano del primero y la mejor amiga de la segunda… Así que insistían cada vez más en salir los cuatro juntos y encontraban situaciones para dejarlos a solas (y de paso pasar ratos juntos ellos )…

El problema parecía ser que a Inuyasha no era muy bueno para expresar lo que sentía, y siempre parecía querer negarlo… y para hacerlo se concentraba en cómo salir del aprieto en sus carreras musicales… ¡Si no dice lo que siente pronto, va a terminar por enloquecer a todos!...

En fin…

Llegamos a una noche tranquila en el cuarto del hotel de los chicos…Inuyasha estaba pensativo sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar… En eso salió Miroku de la habitación acomodándose la chaqueta, y le dijo a su hermano…

-¿Ya estás listo?... Tenemos que recoger a las chicas…

-Si… - respondió vagamente Inuyasha…

-Miroku se sentó frente a él…

Habían quedo en esa noche en ir junto con Kagome y Sango, a una fiesta en el "Rock on Night ", con esto el joven ojiazul planeaba sacarle a su hermano las preocupaciones de la cabeza…

Todavía tenían algunas cosas que Kikyo no se había llevado, el guitarrista confiaba en que algo pasaría y les traería la suerte de nuevo… pero Inuyasha no compartía mucho su perspectiva…

-¿Qué sucede?…. – pregunto Miroku

-Estuve pensando en cuanto tiempo más nos quedaremos en esta ciudad… - dijo Inuyasha

Miroku lo vio sorprendido… ¡¿Acaso quería irse?!

-Sin presentaciones se nos está terminando el dinero… y no quisiera tener que pedirle más a nuestro papá…

-Pero…

-Sé que tú tienes razones para quedarte – dijo Inuyasha

-Ambos las tenemos… - lo corrigió Miroku…

Inuyasha suspiro, sabia a lo que Miroku se refería…

-No vas a empezar con eso otra vez… - dijo el bajista aparentando aburrimiento…sacudiéndose aquel pensamiento de la cabeza… y levantándose del asiento…

-Si…- dijo Miroku con terquedad - Kagome si te quiere y tú lo sabes…- añadió con mucha seguridad… - y apostaría mi guitarra a que tú sientes lo mismo que ella…

Inuyasha se paró en seco… Lo que Miroku decía tenía mucha lógica: Cada vez que la veía él se ponía muy nervioso,… el sólo estar junto a ella era bello…. a su lado sentía calidez y una energía muy atrayente….

De haber estado en otras circunstancias quizás no habría dudado de sus sentimientos, pero estaba tan dolido por lo sucedido que no parecía estar seguro de nada…

-… - Inuyasha suspiró…y lo miró – ¿Sabes? tendrás que ser más claro porque la verdad no entiendo que es lo que quieres…

-¿Más claro?,… - Miroku alzó las cejas y fue hacia su hermano – Bien: ¡Dile lo que sientes! – le gritó dándole un golpe en hombro…

-Yo… - Inuyasha se sonrojó: ¿tan obvio era?... – No hay nada que decir… Además ¿qué tal si estás equivocado y ella no siente nada por mí?

-¡Ajá!… Entonces admites que sientes algo por ella – dijo el ojiazul en tono triunfal…

-Yo – Inuyasha se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el juego verbal de su hermanito…

Se apoyó sobre el respaldar de uno de los sillones con semblante de aquel que tiene confusiones sentimentales dentro…

Miroku le puso la mano sobre el hombro y cuando este volvió a verlo le dijo con tranquilidad y animación…

-Vamos… Date una oportunidad…

Ambos partieron en el auto, rumbo a la casa de Sango…

En ese lugar, Kagome estaba esperándola en la sala de estar mientras su amiga estaba arreglándose en su recamara…

En eso sonó el timbre. La pelinegra se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta…

-Hola, Kagome…. – saludó Miroku …

-Hola, Miroku… - dijo ella, y añadió en tono más dulce – ¿Cómo estás Inuyasha? …

-…Muy bien, gracias Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha cautivado por lo bella que estaba la joven…

Kagome sonrió con ternura y bajo la mirada tímidamente… Era un hermoso ambiente el que se podía notar entre ellos… Inuyasha la veía con mucha dulzura, pero a la vez se notaba que retenía algo… ¿qué sería? …

Miroku comprendió que estaba sobrando pero no quería quedarse solo del todo, así que pregunto…

-¿Donde está, Sango?

-Todavía esta arreglándose… - le contestó Kagome…

-Ok,…. – Miroku tomó asiento en el sofá – Solo habrá que esperarla…

-Si... – dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento…

Esperaron…

Luego de unos minutos Inuyasha dijo que quería ir al baño por lo que dejó a Miroku y Kagome solos en la sala de estar… Una vez que el bajista se fue de la estancia, Kagome se sentó a lado de Miroku y vio fijamente a los ojos…

-¿Qué?... – pregunto Miroku sintiendo como que lo miraban con rayos X…

-Dime la verdad… - dijo Kagome con seriedad – ¿Amas a Sango?

-Por supuesto… - dijo el ojiazul al instante…

-No le vas a ser infiel, ¿verdad?

-…. –suspiró y dijo – Claro que no Kagome, nunca le haría eso a Sango…

-Más te vale… No quiero ver sufrir a mi amiga… - añadió ella en tono de gravedad…

-Descuida lo prometo… - dijo Miroku esta vez totalmente seguro…

Por coqueto que fuera, una vez que sentaba cabeza era el chico más leal del mundo…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cuando Kagome pregunto…

-Oye, Miroku…Tu conoces muy bien a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

-Claro… ¿por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Es que… -Kagome se puso muy roja y dijo en voz bajita- Creo que estoy enamorada de él…

-¡Lo sabía! - dijo Miroku en tono triunfal…

-¿En serio?....- Kagome se sorprendió – ¿Tan obvia soy?

-Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta…

-Bueno… - Kagome estaba algo nerviosa… - Yo quería que me ayudarás: Quiero pasar más tiempo con Inuyasha,… pero el siempre que algo así está por pasar el parece que se corriera de mí… - añadió con tristeza - Y a veces temo que me encuentre como un fastidio…

-Eso no es cierto… - dijo Miroku - Lo que sucede es que Inuyasha rara vez demuestra lo que siente… estoy completamente seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti…

-¿Tú crees? – Kagome parecía estarse ilusionando

-Si… y me da gusto – dijo el guitarrista con seguridad – Porque si hay alguien que puede hacer que Inuyasha esté feliz de nuevo, esa eres tú…

-Gracias Miroku…que buen eres – dijo Kagome poniéndose muy contenta y dándole al ojiazul un fuerte abrazo…

En ese segundo justo Inuyasha apareció en la estancia…

Kagome y Miroku hicieron como que no estaban hablando de nada… en el fondo de su corazón Kagome rogaba que Inuyasha no hubiese oído la conversación…, pero Inuyasha dijo:

-¿Por qué se demora tanto Sango?- dijo como fastidiado - Ya es algo tarde…

Kagome y Miroku respiraron aliviados, al parecer no vio ni oyó nada…

En eso se abrió la puerta y salió Sango… preciosa y radiante…

-Ya estoy lista… -anunció con una sonrisa…

-Estas preciosa… - dijo Miroku acercándose a ella cautivado…

-Gracias … - Sango le rodeo el cuello con los brazos

Los dos enamorados se dieron un tierno beso… Obvio que esto puso a Kagome e Inuyasha algo incómodos (quizás porque tenían ganas de hacer lo mismo)… Una vez que Miroku y Sango se separaron…

-Bueno vámonos… - dijo Inuyasha…

-Si… - dijo Kagome con una risita tímida….

Se estaban yendo en el auto de Inuyasha, para variar este estaba conduciendo… Todavía pensaba en lo que le había dicho a su hermano… y gran parte era cierto: El quería muchísimo a Kagome, pero ¿qué le aseguraba que ella también sentía lo mismo por él?.... la única manera era preguntárselo… Pero, ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo? …

Llegaron a "Rock on Night ", la asombrosa disco, situada a un lado de una calle con vista al mar… había un bar, pista de baile, jardines, etc.….

Y todo de noche se veía estupendo…

El cuarteto de chicos entro en medio de un grupo enorme de todo tipo de personas….dispuestas a divertirse al máximo… Los enamorados se pusieron a bailar de inmediato… en ese lugar ponían todo tipo de música… Las mezclas del DJ eran fantásticas…

Mientras bailaban, Sango miraba a Miroku con las luces del techo reflejadas en sus hermosos ojos café, el ojiazul la contemplaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios,… pero durante un momento no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Inuyasha y Kagome…

-¿Bailamos? …. – pregunto Inuyasha a la chica… una vez que los otros dos se internaron en la pista de baile…

-…Si…. – dijo Kagome sonriendo dulcemente…

Miroku vio esto, era algo: pero no lo suficiente… Sango vio que la mirada de su novio estaba en otro sitio, ella también los vio…

La castaña también deseaba ayudar…

-Hay que hacer algo para que rompan el hielo… - dijo la joven, al oído de Miroku…

-Descuida… - dijo este sonriendo…- tengo un plan…

Mientras Miroku le explicaba su idea a Sango,… Inuyasha ni se percataba de eso….

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en que en ese mismo lugar hacia más de un mes que había bailado también con Kikyo…. Pero estaba totalmente seguro de que esa chica era diferente… Era más alegre, más abierta, y sin duda, lo que sentía era diferente…

Kagome notaba que Inuyasha la miraba muy atentamente…. La idea de que pensara todavía en la chica que lo había traicionado cruelmente, la atormentaba… por suerte las palabras de Miroku la habían tranquilizado… Pero y ¿si el ojiazul estaba equivocado?...Y ¿si realmente Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella? (¡Otra vez las mil preguntas! ¡No! ).

Finalmente llegó la parte que pondría más tensión en el ambiente: Un lento.

Inuyasha se paralizo… Durante unos breves segundos no su porque hacer, se moría por abrazar a la chica que tenía en frente, y pegarla a él….pero ¿ella se sentiría cómoda con él?... Kagome también se paró, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha ella sonreía con algo de nerviosismo….

Como no hicieron nada, sus dos amigos se les acercaron…

-Inuyasha, Kagome… - dijo Sango con una linda sonrisa… - ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo al bar exterior?…

-¿Qué tan rápido les dio sed?... – pregunto Inuyasha…

"¡Inuyasha, coopera!" – pensó Miroku apretando los dientes…

-Pues, si… ¿Van a venir? – añadió el ojiazul aparentando que la situación no lo sacaba de quicio…

-Bueno…

Los cuatro salieron a donde se encontraba un pequeño bar con vista al bello jardín del lugar…

Camino allí, Miroku y Sango se las arreglaron para desaparecer entre la multitud, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome adelante…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la joven pelinegra y el atractivo bajista, se percataran de eso…

-Y ¿Miroku y Sango? – dijo Kagome extrañada volteando para poder verlos… pero no los localizo…

"Miroku…" – pensó Inuyasha algo frustrado…- "Igual de metiche que siempre…"

-Inuyasha, y ¿ahora qué hacemos?... – Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos con su bella voz…

-Ah,…este… Bueno vamos a esperarlos en aquella mesa – dijo Inuyasha, aunque dudaba que ellos fuesen a volver…

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa junto al borde de la terraza que daba a los jardines y que tenía una vista hermosísima… Kagome se puso a mirara el paisaje mientras en su mente de nuevo aparecían muchas cosas: Pensaba la promesa a Koga y sus palabras…, la conversación con Miroku… y sus deseos por estar junto a ese peli plateado, que sabía que estaba muy dolido por todo lo ocurrido…

Inuyasha la veía… Deseaba de nuevo poder leer su mente, saber si pensaba en él… Y eso solo causaba que el nerviosismo en el ambiente aumentara…

-¿Sabes?, no creo que Miroku y Sango vayan a regresar… - dijo Kagome en tono sereno sorprendiendo a Inuyasha…

-Si yo también lo supongo…. – dijo Inuyasha tratando, como siempre, de guardar apariencias – Quieren estar solos…

-… - Kagome calló un momento y luego dijo – Inuyasha… ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si, adelante… - dijo él tratando de no tartamudear

-Quiero que sepas que… Quiero apoyarte en todo lo que pueda…- dijo mirándolo a la cara – Sé que ha sido un golpe muy duro para ti todo lo que ha pasado con el concurso y su grupo…

Hablaba con tanta sinceridad y dulzura, que en su interior, Inuyasha se derretía, cada vez más, por ella…

-…y , sé que por eso tú has estado muy pensativo últimamente… - continuó la joven… y regresó la mirada al paisaje

¡Eso era falso!… él no estaba confundido por eso, era ella la que causaba esa gran confusión dentro de él, esas mil preguntas que a cada momento lo abrumaban,... ¡Eran por ella! ¡Porque en serio la quería!...

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la suya repentinamente sobre la de la joven para que ella volviera a mirarlo con esos preciosos ojos de chocolate…

-No, Kagome – le dijo cogiendo valor – No es en eso en lo que estoy pensando…

-¿Ah, no? – dijo ella abriendo más los ojos - ¿Entonces en qué?...

-Yo…

Ante esa mirada el interior de Inuyasha se derrumbo de nuevo,… se sonrojó y se quedo sin las palabras que ahora estaba seguro de que había tenido en sus labios…

Quito su mano de la de la chica y se miró para otro lado…

"¿A quién quiero engañar?..." – pensó como furioso consigo mismo – "No tengo idea de cómo decírselo…"

"_Podrías empezar con un… ¡Me gustas!" _

"…No… Has vuelto T.T"

"_Malagradecido… ¬¬ "_

"…Mira ahora no tengo tiempo para esto…"- Inuyasha trataba de sacudírselo

-Inuyasha ¿te pasa algo? – Kagome aún esperaba su respuesta…

-¡No! – dijo el ojidorado regresando a la realidad…. – Tan solo que… ya no me importa para nada eso: Se que vamos a poder salir adelante pase lo que pase…

-Oh, comprendo…. – dijo ella sonriendo al ver que no se había abatido por completo como ella pensaba…

Inuyasha correspondía a la sonrisa…

"_Ya deja de hablar de eso,… habla de ella…" _– la vocecita sonaba como desesperada_ –"Dile que es bonita. Inteligente, radiante… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero hazlo ya!"_

El chico hacía lo posible por sacársela de la cabeza… Kagome comenzaba a verlo raro…

-¿Tienes algo? – preguntó extrañada…

-¡No, nada!- mintió Inuyasha - … Kagome…

-¿Sí?

-Te agradezco mucho por lo que me dijiste – dijo él… - Yo también quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

-Si, lo sé… - dijo ella…

"_¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir!" – ahora lo regaña… _

-Déjame… - dijo Inuyasha ya cansado….

-¿Qué dijiste? – Kagome cada vez se asustaba más con ello…

-No dije nada… - dijo el peli plateado nervioso…

-Ok,… - ella comenzó a levantarse de la mesa – Mejor volvemos adentro…

-No, espera…yo… - Inuyasha también se levantó…

"_¡Detenla!... ¡Detenla!....¿Vas a dejar que se te vaya?"_

"¡Todo es tu culpa!…" – Inuyasha estaba furioso por esto…

-¡Ya lárgate!

-¡Inuyasha!... – Kagome lo miró sorprendida porque ahora sí había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho…

Debido a todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo casi todas las mesas del bar exterior y los meseros que atendían, voltearon a verlos…

-¡No, Kagome!... No era para ti… - dijo él chico desesperado…

-¿Entonces?... Por favor, dime qué te pasa me estás asustando…

-Bien… Te lo diré… - tomó aire - ¡La razón por la que estoy confundido no es el concurso, ni la banda, ni nada que tenga que ver con mi carrera como músico!.... ¡Eres tú!

-¿Qué?... ¿Yo, por qué?

-Porque… ¡¡Me gustas!!

Inuyasha lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, imagínense la cara de toda la gente en el lugar presenciando en vivo y en directo aquella confesión… Kagome enrojeció totalmente y se quedó sin habla…

Es en serio… - continuó el chico dejando salir todo – Me encantas,… Eres la chica más bella, fascinante, voluntariosa, fuerte y dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida… Me has cautivado… Es más me he… ¡Enamorado de tí!

Kagome enrojeció aun más seguía sin habla….

Y lo peor de todo, toda la gente seguía viéndolos… Algunas chicas desde las mesas le hicieron señales para que le contestara, otras le replicaban a sus novios que no tuvieran el valor de haberles hecho una confesión pública así…

En fin, la joven se tapó el rostro y gritó…

-¡Qué vergüenza! – Kagome salió corriendo del bar rumbo a los jardines…

-¡Kagome!.... – Inuyasha la siguió…

-¡Corre!, ¡Alcánzala! – le gritó uno de los "espectadores" levantándose de la mesa y aplaudiendo al igual que todos los otros…

Inuyasha no la alcanzó hasta que ambos se internaron bastante entre los arboles… allí la tomó de los hombros para detenerla… la miró a la cara: la chica estaba llorando…

-Kagome… - Inuyasha la miró a los ojos- Perdóname si te avergoncé,.. pero ¡tenía que decirlo! … No podía más: Me estaba matando por dentro…

-¡No es eso, idiota! – le gritó ella sollozando …

-¿Entonces?…

-¡Que nunca te diste cuenta de que yo sentía lo mismo! – Kagome lloraba de emoción y felicidad…

El rostro de Inuyasha se iluminó por completo… y ahora sí, totalmente seguro se acercó a los labios de Kagome para besarlos… Siendo acogido de la mejor manera…

¡Dios!...Qué maravilla de sensación… Los labios de esa joven le sabían a caramelo puro,… Exploró la boca de ¡su! pelinegra hasta el cansancio… haciendo que ambos disfrutarán del más dulce calor que era unir sus bocas…

Kagome cerró los ojos para sentirlo mucho mejor,… su corazón latía a mil por hora y le gustaba,.. No, adoraba ese sentir… que sabía que nunca había experimentado nunca al besar a nadie solo a él… como si sus besos siempre hubiesen estado destinados para él… Era el cielo…

Pasado un buen rato, se separaron… Muy agitados con la mirada fija en la del otro… Inuyasha agregó la pregunta de todo enamorado…

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?...

Kagome miró ese brillo en sus ojos…. Que la llenaba de felicidad,… una felicidad incontenible…De su boca salió una simple palabra…

-No…

El semblante le cambió por completo a Inuyasha… No lo podía creer… ¿O será que escuchó mal?... No, lo había oído perfectamente,… ¡Justo cuando pensaba que sería el mejor momento de sus vidas ella le decía que no!…

-No, Inuyasha…. No me gustaría ser tu novia… - volvió a decir ella bajando su mirada para evitar la del joven…

-Pero… - necesitaba una explicación… ¿no acaba de decirle que sentía lo mismo por él? - … ¿Por qué?...

Y de un momento a otro…

-¡¡Me encantaría, tonto!! – gritó ella llena de emoción… lanzándose a sus brazos y echándole las manos alrededor del cuello…

Inuyasha no acababa de asimilar estas palabras cuando perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la hierba… Acto seguido, sintió un suave beso en sus labios…. Abrazó a la joven para disfrutar más de esos labios sabor a caramelo… luego de que se separaron…

-Te adoro Inuyasha… - dijo ella echando chispas de alegría por los ojos…

-Mala …Me asustaste – se quejó Inuyasha poniendo carita de "cachorro abandonado" (non)

-Me lo debías…- dijo Kagome haciéndose la resentida – Te tardaste mucho…

-Bueno, pues ya no te haré esperar más… - dijo el bajista volviendo a besarla…

Se quedaron un buen rato tirados allí saboreando la boca del otro… Por fin Kagome era más feliz que nunca. …

CONTINUARA


	14. FORTUNE STAR

FORTUNE STAR

Pasado un buen rato, se separaron… Muy agitados con la mirada fija en la del otro… Inuyasha agregó la pregunta de todo enamorado…

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?...

Kagome miró ese brillo en sus ojos…. Que la llenaba de felicidad,… una felicidad incontenible…De su boca salió una simple palabra…

-No…

El semblante le cambió por completo a Inuyasha… No lo podía creer… ¿O será que escuchó mal?... No, lo había oído perfectamente,… ¡Justo cuando pensaba que sería el mejor momento de sus vidas ella le decía que no!…

-No, Inuyasha…. No me gustaría ser tu novia… - volvió a decir ella bajando su mirada para evitar la del joven…

-Pero… - necesitaba una explicación… ¿no acaba de decirle que sentía lo mismo por él? - … ¿Por qué?...

Y de un momento a otro…

-¡¡Me encantaría, tonto!! – gritó ella llena de emoción… lanzándose a sus brazos y echándole las manos alrededor del cuello…

Inuyasha no acababa de asimilar estas palabras cuando perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la hierba… Acto seguido, sintió un suave beso en sus labios…. Abrazó a la joven para disfrutar más de esos labios sabor a caramelo… luego de que se separaron…

-Te adoro Inuyasha… - dijo ella echando chispas de alegría por los ojos…

-Mala …Me asustaste – se quejó Inuyasha poniendo carita de "cachorro abandonado" (non)

-Me lo debías…- dijo Kagome haciéndose la resentida – Te tardaste mucho…

-Bueno, pues ya no te haré esperar más… - dijo el bajista volviendo a besarla…

Se quedaron un buen rato tirados allí saboreando la boca del otro… Por fin Kagome era más feliz que nunca.

Mientras, en el interior de la disco…

Miroku y Sango se separaron un momento, pues la joven se fue al tocador… y cuando salió no tuvo una visión del todo agradable… Miroku estaba cerca de la barra conversando con otra chica muy animadamente… (¡Problemas!) No era que estuviesen haciendo nada malo, solo estaban hablando,… pero a la castaña no le gusto para nada la manera en que esa joven miraba a ¡su! guitarrista…

-Sango,… - dijo Miroku cuando la chica volvió con él – Que bueno que ya volviste,… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No, gracias… - dijo la castaña algo seria… -¿Quién es ella?

-Ah,…ella es… - Miroku no había terminado cuando la chica se le adelantó…

-Soy Jessica: La fan N1 de Miroku… – dijo la joven hermosa cabellera oscura con una sonrisa segura para el ojiazul… luego añadió… - ¿Tú quien eres?

-Su novia… - dijo Sango más seria…Al oír esta frase la sonrisa de la joven se apago un poco,…

-Oh, bien…. No sabía que Miroku tenía novia… - parecía decepcionada – Bueno ya me voy…Adiós…

Una vez que la chica se marchó, Sango le echó una mirada muy seria a Miroku… y le dijo…

-Nunca más te dejo solo…

La joven se alejó de la barra hasta un lugar que estaba por el escenario y una cabina de teléfono (solo había allí un hombre vestido de etiqueta que hablaba por el teléfono…) Obviamente Miroku la siguió…

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso si yo no he hecho nada ?… - dijo tomándole la mano para detenerla…

-¿Cómo puedes actuar como sí nada cuando se nota que se te están insinuando? ¡Debiste haberle dicho desde un principio que tenías novia!… - dijo Sango "algo" molesta…

-Wow,…que celosa eres… - dijo Miroku sonriendo… se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza… - No te pongas así, Sanguito… Esa chica no es nadie, yo solo te quiero a ti…

-Miroku… - dijo Sango correspondiendo al abrazo dejando que esas palabras y ese calor la derritieran… - Yo también te adoro…

-Y para que esto no vuelva a pasar… Si quieres grito a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia... – dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa…

-No….eso no es necesario… - dijo Sango riéndose…y le dijo un suave beso…

Todavía estaban así, cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome, muy felices y cogidos el uno del otro…

-Parece que no les hicimos falta… - dijo Inuyasha burlonamente…

-Para nada, hermano… - contestó Miroku luego de haberse separado de Sango …

-Bueno tú me debes una explicación, Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los de brazos…

-¿Así?

-Si…. ¿Desde cuándo Sango y tú practican el arte de la desaparición?…- preguntó el ojidorado, mientras Kagome se reía en voz baja…

-Bueno,… tú sabes que antes de que me gustara la guitarra quería ser mago profesional… - dijo el ojiazul burlándose…

-Ja… - Inuyasha fue sarcástico pero luego cambio el semblante y dijo – Agradece que no te voy a hacer nada porque…

Inuyasha no había terminado cuando alguien lo interrumpió…

-Disculpen…

Todos voltearon y vieron que el hombre que acaba de terminar de hablar por teléfono, era quien les hablaba… con un semblante que demostraba sorpresa y alivio…

-¿Ustedes no son los músicos de CRASH?- pregunto interesado a Inuyasha y Miroku

-De hecho…ex - músicos de CRASH - dijo Inuyasha cortante pues no le gustaba recordar el incidente…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Se deshizo CRASH? – dijo el Sr. completamente sorprendido… - ¿Su banda se separo?

-Si… es fin de CRASH… - dijo Miroku algo bajo de ánimos…

-Y yo pensé que me había salvado… - suspiró el caballero …

El cuarteto de chicos paro las orejas de interés al oír esto…

-¿Qué quiere decir?… - pregunto Miroku con curiosidad

-Se trata de la banda que contraté para dentro de una hora… - explico el Sr. – Tuvo unos problemas en la carretera y no vendrá… - añadió en tono de gran preocupación - Toda la gente quedará muy decepcionada si no les presento un grupo esta noche…

-Que mal,… lo lamentamos mucho… - dijo Inuyasha con la intención de irse…

-Hermano… - lo detuvo Miroku con la mirada…

Con tan solo verlo Inuyasha supo lo que quería decir…

-No te referirás a…

-¡Claro que sí!… nosotros podemos – dijo Miroku con entusiasmo y seguridad…

-Pero no tenemos vocalista… - dijo Inuyasha

-¿Cómo que no?... – dijo su hermano más decidido que nunca – Tenemos dos…

Su mirada estaba fija en Kagome y Sango… Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellas y luego al chico de pelo negro…

-¿Nosotras? … - dijo Kagome incrédula…

-¿Quieres que cantemos junto a ustedes?... – dijo Sango…

-Por supuesto… - dijo el ojiazul – Ustedes son fantásticas y se han aprendido la letra de varias de nuestras canciones… Apuesto que lo harán de las mil maravillas - se volvió hacia Inuyasha - Esto puede ser lo que hemos estado esperando… ¿Que dicen? ¿Lo hacemos? – Miroku colocó su mano al centro…

Las dos chicas estaban muy indecisas… correr ese riesgo era algo muy loco, pero si para eso vivían… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?... Miraron a Inuyasha que suspiró de manera profunda…

-Tienes razón… - dijo con firmeza…. – Hay que seguir siendo lo que somos sea cual sea el riesgo… - puso la mano sobre la de su hermano…

-Te apoyo… - dijo Sango radiante de felicidad… poniendo su mano encima de la de los chicos…

-Igual yo… - dijo Kagome… haciendo lo mismo…

-¡Decidido!… - dijo Miroku con voz fuerte…

-Les estoy inmensamente agradecido… - dijo el caballero dueño del "Rock on Night ", estrechando con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha… - los pondré en el programa de inmediato… - estaba por irse cuando recordó… - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su grupo?

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos… ¡El nombre! … ¿Cómo se iban a llamar ahora?...

Bueno tenían una hora para pensar…mientras trajeron los instrumentos y ensayaron algunas veces detrás del escenario… Les salía perfecto….

Finalmente faltaban solo 10 minutos para que el presentador los anunciara… Los cuatro estaban detrás del escenario pensando aún…

-¿Cómo no se nos puede ocurrir un nombre perfecto para nuestro grupo? – dijo Inuyasha aventando la lista de descartados al tacho de la basura…

-Bueno hermano…. – suspiró Miroku - No te puedo tener suerte para todo…

De pronto Inuyasha cambio de semblante…como si algo hubiese brotado en su cabeza tan de pronto con un rayo de luz que atraviesa una nube… Se levanto de su banco de un salto…los otros tres lo miraron y el bajista vio a su hermano debajo de una luz nueva…

-¡Tú!… - dijo Inuyasha

-¿Yo?... – Miroku no entendía…

-El apodó que te puso nuestra madre de niño… - dijo Inuyasha… - ¡Estrella de la fortuna!…

-Espera… - dijo Miroku parando a su hermano mayor – ¿Quieres que nos llamemos: "Fortune Star"?

La mención de aquel nombre causo gran entusiasmo en las jóvenes…

-¡Me gusta!… - exclamo Sango contentísima…

-¡Y a mí! - dijo Kagome…- Me parece un excelente nombre

-Bien… ¿qué dices, hermano?... – pregunto Inuyasha…

-Eso ni se pregunta… - sonrió Miroku satisfecho – Será nuestro nombre…

-¡¡"Fortune Star"!! - los cuatro chocaron las manos

Y así se llamaron…. Justo cuando llego el momento… El presentador anuncio su nombre en el escenario…

-¡¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos!!!!… - dijo en el micrófono.. – ¡¡¡El "Rock on Night" tiene el orgullo de presentarles esta noche a los "Fortune Star"!!!

Se oyó un coro estruendoso de aplausos bastante fuertes desde afuera del escenario… lo que alertó a los jóvenes…

-Bueno, ya no se puede volver atrás… - suspiró Inuyasha… mientras salían al escenario

-Podemos con esto… - dijo Miroku en tono relajado …

Una vez en escena comenzó a oírse el suave tañir del bajo y la guitarra, perfectamente armonizados, ambos jóvenes estaban muy concentrados en el sonido que salía de sus instrumentos... Mientras las dos chicas estaban en el centro del escenario con un micrófono en frente cada una… y cuando llego el momento, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después, entonaron su hermosa voz…

_Boy meets girl (Kagome)  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind _

_  
So on my own (Sango)  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
_

El suave sonido que hasta ahora habían producido los instrumentos, se volvió un poco más duro pero a la vez agradable y contagioso…

_I need a miracle (Juntas)  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me _

_  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
_

Durante unos momentos solo se oyó el tañir de los dos jóvenes, seguros y confiados,… eso animaba más al publico que cada vez se sentía más atrapado por la música…

_Day and night (Kagome)  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure _

_So take a try (Sango)  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
_

El rompimiento fue más fuerte y más animado… completamente espectacular…

_I need a miracle (Juntas)  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me _

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

Luego de eso siguió un excelente estribillo... para dar fin a la presentación…

El sonido se detuvo por completo… solo para dar lugar a los aplausos… ¡Y qué aplausos!, eran increíbles la gente había quedado maravillada y durante toda la canción había bailado sin cansancio… Eran una excelente combinación y se notaba a leguas su incomparable talento… Ante todo esto…

Inuyasha tomó el micrófono y dijo a gritos

-¡¡Son un público genial!!…¡¡Gracias y…. Adiós!! …

La gente seguía vitoreando eufóricamente cuando los chicos salieron del escenario…

-¿Oye, que fue eso?… - se reía Miroku muy contento…

-Siempre quise hacerlo… - Inuyasha también se reía muy animado….

-¿Ves? te dije que esto iba a funcionar… - añadió el ojiazul …

-¡¡Ha quedado increíble!!… - dijo la castaña abrazando al guitarrista…

-Claro, ángel mío… - dijo Miroku dándole un beso… - ¿Cómo mas iba a quedar?…

-No puedo creerlo todavía… - dijo Kagome…abrazando a Inuyasha – ¡Qué bien has tocado!…

-Has sido mi única inspiración, "princesa"… - le dijo Inuyasha… y se dieron un tierno beso…

Por supuesto, Miroku y Sango, quedaron boquiabiertos antes este acto… Con todo el lio de la presentación, sus amigos aún no les habían dicho nada…

-Inuyasha, no te conocía esa faceta tan romántica… - dijo Miroku empezando a sonreír…

-¿Son novios?... – pregunto Sango ansiosa por saberlo…

-Claro que somos novios, amiga… - dijo Kagome súper contenta, abrazándola

-No te debería sorprender "mago"…. – rio Inuyasha a su hermano… dándole una palmada en la espalda…

-Ahí lo tienes, Inuyasha… ¿Que harías sin mí?... – dijo el pelinegro…

El grupo entero rompió en risas…

Esa noche fue entera de celebración… Tanto por el inicio del noviazgo de Inuyasha y Kagome, así como por el nuevo grupo que acababan de iniciar… y, que no sabían cómo pero, llegarían a la cima… Se quedaron hasta muy tarde celebrando en la calle… ¡Y ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho?!

Al día siguiente (más allá del medio día claro está), Inuyasha por fin pudo despertar… Se restregó los ojos, vio que Miroku aún estaba dormido…Inuyasha se acerco, lo agarró del hombro y lo movió…

-Miroku, despierta…

-Mmm…. zzzzzzz

-Hermano…. – Inuyasha estaba cansado…lo samaqueo con más fuerza… - Ya despiértate…

Nada servía, así que el joven bajista tomó una jarra de agua de la mesa de noche… y bueno ya se imaginaran lo que hizo…

-Prrrrrr…. – grito Miroku aún con los ojos cerrados - ¡¡El barco hizo agua!!…. ¡¡A los botes salvavidas!!…¡¡Sálvese quien pueda!!

-Ni estamos en un barco…Ni se está hundiendo… - dijo Inuyasha riéndose de la reacción de su hermano…mientras este abría los ojos…

-Aich….- murmuro Miroku fastidiado, mientras se estiraba - Inuyasha que pesado eres…

-Agradece que te he despertado antes de que te pasaras allí el día entero… - le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona

-Dejame seguir durmiendo…

-Mejor no lo hagas…. Sabes que yo me llevo mal con la cocina, y a menos que quieras desayunar cereal frio me tienes que ayudar…

-Bueno…

Pasada una hora los dos jóvenes músicos se encontraban desayunando…

-Te felicito hermano, esta vez no se te quemo ni una sola tostada… - reía Miroku mientras ojeaba el periódico…

-Gracioso… - murmuro Inuyasha tomando el jugo…

Miroku mordió una tostada, sin quitar la mirada del periódico…. E inmediatamente escupió el pedazo y tosió sobre el papel…

-Eh, no me han salido tan malas… - dijo Inuyasha viendo extrañado a Miroku…

-No, no es eso… - dijo Miroku aun medio atorado… con la vista aun fija en el diario… - ¡Mira!

Inuyasha dirigió la vista al diario que su hermano sostenía, quedando absorto por el titular.

"**Fraude en la Disquera Gold' s Star "**

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a leer apresuradamente y con mucho interés…

El titular lo decía todo, ¡Se había descubierto el fraude que se había cometido en el concurso!… Al parecer el dueño de la disquera había regresado de su viaje, y no concordaba de ninguna manera con los resultados del concurso…. Realizo sus investigaciones y descubrió el fraude realizado Naraku Minamoto…. al pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero al encargado del concurso a cambio de que colocara a su candidata como ganadora automáticamente… Es más el nombre de Naraku figuraba en varias partes del artículo… Y lo peor vino luego cuando antecedentes procedentes de todas partes del país llegaron… Naraku no solo era un fraude, si no también había robado música de todo tipo de artistas, eliminando sus derechos de autor en las producciones… lo cual hizo caer una terrible condena sobre su cabeza… y como era de esperarse esa maldita rata se dio a la fuga…No se sabía dónde estaba ahora, pero algo era fijo aun no había abandonado la ciudad… En fin, el dueño de "Gold' s Star" Takeo Kiba, despidió a su encargado, acusado de cómplice del fraude, y declaró que de ahora en adelante realizaría sus elecciones el mismo…

Acabaron de leer el artículo y volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro sin decir nada…

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Inuyasha, mientras seguía conmocionado – ¿Quién iba a decir que después de todo, esas ratas terminaron peor que nosotros?…

-Tu lo has dicho… - dijo Miroku igual de pasmado… - Ahora si le llego la hora a Naraku, de esta no se escapa – dijo casi satisfecho…pero luego añadió extrañado – Pero de Kikyo no hay mención alguna… ¿que habrá pasado con ella, ahora que el fraude se descubrió?

-No lo sé y no me importa… Se está llevando los frutos de lo que sembró… - dijo Inuyasha tomando el jugo…

-Cierto… - dijo Miroku con un suspiró…

-En eso supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo, pero aun así los dos seguían sin creerlo… la historia había dado un giro total para bien de ellos aun que no de la manera que habían esperado pero en fin… Todo su sucio trabajo les había explotado en la cara a Naraku y a Kikyo…

No podían evitarlo, en el fondo eso los llenaba de satisfacción…. Era como reírse en la cara de las personas que tanto daño les hicieron… y no podían evitar disfrutarlo…

Ambos estaban refregando la vajilla en la que habían desayunado cuando… sorpresivamente sonó el timbre de su cuarto…

-¿Esperas a alguien?... – pregunto Inuyasha refregando los platos…

-No…

-Pues abre…

Miroku resopló algo fastidiado pero fue a abrirla puerta…

¡De no haber estado sujetando la perilla, se abría caído sentado en el suelo!… tenia la boca abierta y cara de pasmado…Cómo no oyó nada, Inuyasha salió a ver quién era y sin decir nada se quedo igual que su hermano menor… ¡No podían creer quién estaba en la puerta!...

La persona aparecida no hizo nada, más que reírse ante la postura de los dos jóvenes absortos… Finalmente pregunto:

-¿Puedo pasar?...- Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, y sintieron vergüenza de su semblante… el cual trataron de quitarse de inmediato…

-Claro adelante… - dijo Inuyasha algo apenado…

El caballero (un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, de unos treinta y tantos años, de muy buena porte y con una pinta impresionante de hombre de negocios) entro en el departamento y miro fijamente a ambos jóvenes en medio de la sala de estar…

-Así que ustedes son los famosos Inuyasha y Miroku Taisho… - Los chicos no sabían si aceptar lo de "famosos" pero asintieron… - Permítanme presentarme… - extendió la mano… - Takeo Kiba…dueño de la Disquera "Gold' s Star"…

-Un honor conocerlo señor… - dijo Inuyasha estrechando la mano ofrecida…

-He oído mucho de ustedes… - continuó él, mientras soltaba la mano del peli plateado para dirigirla al ojiazul…

-No tanto como nosotros de usted… - dijo Miroku con más confianza, aceptando el saludo… y el tipo soltó una jovial carcajada…

-Me lo suponía… - dijo el hombre sonriendo – Y como veo que saben muy bien quien soy….iré al grano…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Revolvía periódicos con furia sobre una mesa en medio de una habitación casi oscura, de no ser por una lámpara de techo….

-¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!…. – bramaba Naraku, mientras con fuerza arrojaba la silla al suelo… - ¡¡Me han jodido el negocio perfecto!! ¡¡Todo por lo que he trabajado mandado a la mierda!!…- Tomó uno de los diarios y observándolo con furia…- Y ahora esto…

El artículo que veía con ira e incomparable odio… y, ¿por qué no?, Envidia, tenía como titular: **"Novatos Arrasan Rock on Night "y** bueno ya se imaginaran de que se trataba: Revelación en la música, talento nato, posible nacimiento de nuevas estrellas del rock, etc.….

Naraku destrozo el artículo hasta hacerlo pedazos…

-¡¡Esto no se va aquedar así!!…¡¡No me voy a hundir, mientras ellos se alzan de nuevo!!… ¡¡¡No les saldrá así de fácil!!!

-Yo creo que ya les salió…

Kikyo había llegado a la habitación con una maleta… Naraku vio esto sin demostrar ninguna sorpresa…

-Ya veo, - dijo calmado aunque aún con la cara de un total desquiciado– Vas a huir del barco que se hunde, como la rata que eres…

-Yo no estoy involucrada con tus robos… - dijo Kikyo sin ofenderse por insulto… - Y no tengo porque permanecer contigo…nada nos liga…

-Y ¿a dónde iras?…. No tienes a quien recurrir…

-Ni lo necesito… - dijo ella fría – Puedo bastarme de mi misma…. Pero de ti no quiero saber nada…. – hizo una mueca de asco… y luego miro los periódicos… - y en cuanto a tus ridículas amenazas…mejor olvídalas, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer en contra de ellos…

Naraku cambio su semblante, para volver al que había tenido siempre…calculador y malévolo… y con una sutil sonrisa dijo…

-Te equivocas…siempre hay algo que se puede hacer… por venganza…

Naraku dejó el cuarto…

La joven cantante ya tenía claro que se iría, pero lo último que había dicho Naraku la dejó muy pensativa; ya esperaba todo de parte de ese sujeto… sentía un presentimiento extraño… como que algo terrible iba a pasar…

Se atrevió a espiarlo por última vez... pudo verlo en otra habitación oscura, una que ni ella conocía perfectamente, solo ese desquiciado,…

Naraku sacó de un gabinete un cofre pequeño de cuero, y de él, dos cuchillos… uno de ellos, grande y afilado, de por lo menos 20cm, y con un mango firme de metal… el otro era más pequeño, debía tener unos 10 cm de largo…. Pero Naraku tomó este último y lo admiró a la luz… Del cofre sacó un frasco con extraño líquido verdoso y denso,… y, luego de abrirlo, comenzó a dejar caer el líquido sobre el cuchillo más pequeño…

"Esto no se quedará así, Inuyasha… Me las vas a pagar todas…" – pensó con una sonrisa diabólica observando él cuchillo más grande… para luego pasar su vista al más pequeño – "Y ¿por qué no?.... También tu querido hermano…"

No queriendo tener nada que ver con esto Kikyo abandonó la estancia a toda velocidad…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el cuarto del hotel, ambos jóvenes no podían creer lo que oían…

-¿Quiere que presentemos un concierto en compensación al público?… - repitieron los dos a la vez…

-Lo que oyen… - dijo el Sr. Kiba complacido por el entusiasmo de los chicos… - Toda la ciudad ha quedado muy desanimada por lo ocurrido con el concurso… hubo gente que vino desde muy lejos para ver el final y ya ven… - suspiro – Así que, ¿qué mejor manera de compensarlos que con un concierto en la misma cede? …. Y después de oír a su grupo anoche…

-¿Usted estaba en el Rock on Night? - dijo Miroku sorprendido…

-Si… y quede impresionado…tienen un futuro muy prometedor con Fortune Star…- dijo el productor con una impecable seguridad…

-¿Entonces?... – pregunto Inuyasha con ansiedad….

-Bueno… presenten el concierto y si les agradan a mis colegas como me agradaron a mí…- añadió con grandes expectativas – Firmaremos un contrato de patrocinio la semana que viene… ¿qué dicen?

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas muy emotivas…

-¡Por supuesto! , Sr. Kiba….- dijo Miroku parándose de un salto

-Estaremos encantados de trabajar con usted…. – dijo Inuyasha estrechando la mano del tipo con fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa… mientras ellos también se levantaban

-Entonces queda cerrado el trato… - dijo el Sr. Kiba mientras se dirigía a la puerta muy complacido – Les enviaré las detalles por correo, el concierto será en 3 tres días… - cruzó la puerta – Una vez más…un placer conocerlos…

Una vez el Sr. Kiba cerró la puerta tras de sí… Los dos chicos pegaron un grito de triunfo y emoción…. Se abrazaron el uno al otro como en un momento de felicidad y triunfo extremos…

-¡¡Lo sabía, hermano!!….. – grito Miroku totalmente eufórico… - ¡¡Te dije que íbamos a triunfar!!

-¡¡Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado!! - gritaba Inuyasha igual de contento – Pagaría por ver la cara de Naraku cuando firmemos ese contrato… ¡¡Nuestra carrera va a despegar como cohete!!

Se soltaron aún estando muy emotivos….

-Hay que decirles esto a las chicas de inmediato… - dijo Miroku sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro…

-Tienes razón…Vamos ahora… Van a gritar de emoción….

Abandonaron ruidosamente el departamento…Y todo paso tal y como lo dijo Inuyasha…

Las dos jóvenes cantantes no pudieron creerlo al oírlo así que solo gritaron de emoción… Los dos chicos aguantaron la "onda sónica" (exagerados ¿no?) aún con la sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡¿Hablan en serio?! - pregunto Sango completamente emocionada…

-Por supuesto que si , Sanguito - dijo Miroku abrazándola

-¡¡ Increíble!!…. – dijo Kagome igual de alegre, abrazando al bajista – ¡No lo creo! ¡Parece un sueño!

-Los sueños también se cumplen,… - dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba a Kagome…

Obviamente la pelinegra le correspondió inmediatamente… También el guitarrista y la castaña se besaron… La felicidad que embargaba al grupo era inmensa, por fin todos sus percances pasados parecían estar al fin en el olvido y estaban totalmente listos para seguir su meta y esta vez… nada los detendría…

Los tres días que faltaban para su gran presentación, los 4 tuvieron que estar full pilas en los ensayos… Ya saben que tenían que preparar las canciones, hacer ensayos técnicos y memorizar letras y melodías, y lo más importante…

¡¡El vestuario del grupo!!…. Luego de mucho pensar y ver miles de diseños, eligieron uno que costaba de un polo blanco que tenía una estrella fugaz de color dorado en el pecho (símbolo del grupo), y un pantalón o falda corta de cuero negro con chispas muy brillantes y chaquetas de cuero negro igual de brillantes para los hombres… ¡Les quedaba Increíble!…

(N.A.: Si no soy muy buena para describir los atuendos, utilicen la imaginación… nn)

Avanzaba el tiempo….Las esperanzas e ilusiones crecían,… como si aquella sensación que antes se les había arrebatado por mediante tan sucia treta hubiese vuelto…

Mientras en las calles corrían las noticias del concierto…la gente (y en multitud) estaba muy entusiasmada… Todo salía en los periódicos,….

Pero de Naraku o Kikyo ni rastro….

Finalmente llego el día tan esperado… Ya se imaginaran la tensión que los embargaba…

Inuyasha estaba terminado de afinar su instrumento, salió de la habitación,… ya debían irse a reunir con las chicas… el concierto era en una hora…

-¿Listo, Miroku?... – pregunto Inuyasha entrando en la sala – Ya nos tenemos que ir…

Se detuvo en seco, al ver a su hermano muy pensativo, mirando por la ventana….

-¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Inuyasha

-No… - dijo Miroku vagamente… pero luego corrigió – Es solo…

-¿Solo qué? – dijo Inuyasha ya algo preocupado…

Era muy raro ver a Miroku así… Inuyasha juraba que cuando él saliera de la habitación su hermano, con lo entusiasta que era, lo jalaría a toda velocidad hasta el auto…

Me siento extraño… -dijo el guitarrista tratando de buscar en el interior de su ser que le pasaba… - Tengo una rara sensación… Como un presentimiento…

-¿Un presentimiento?... preguntó Inuyasha extrañado… - ¿Qué clase de presentimiento?

-No lo sé… Siento… Como si algo fuera a pasar hoy… Algo importante – dijo el chico de ojos azules aún extraño…

Inuyasha no comprendía que le quería decir Miroku… en el fondo le preocupaba, pero no era el momento para pararse así…

-Han de ser los nervios…. – dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonar despreocupado… - Hasta los profesionales como nosotros tenemos momentos así… - añadió en tono arrogante mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano…

-Bueno… - desistió de pensar en ello – Quizás tengas razón… - cogió su guitarra…

-Andando… las chicas nos esperan

Recogieron a sus novias y compañeras… y se fueron directo a la sede del concierto…

Era fantástico había más gente que en cualquiera de sus presentaciones anteriores… y era una preciosa sede… como un coliseo totalmente hecho de plata… iluminado por la luna llena… Todo estaba listo…

Los cuatro bajaron del auto…

-Todo es justo como lo soñé…… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo satisfecho… -

-Esto no se compara con ,lo que conocemos… - dijo Sango sorprendida contemplando el sitio con la mirada

-Sango, solo recuerda no nos debe asustar nada… - dijo Kagome re-sonriente…

-Eso es verdad, preciosa… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo muy galante a la pelinegra… - Vamos hay que entrar…

De pronto, Sango se paró en seco: se dio cuenta de que Miroku no los seguía…

-¿Qué sucede, Miroku? – preguntó la joven a su novio que de nuevo parecía perdido en su mente…

-Ah… No, no me pasa nada – mintió este sacudiéndose de inmediato el semblante… añadió con una sonrisa – Vamos, …entremos...

Ya se encontraban los 4 detrás del escenario…. Preparados… viendo al publico entre las cortinas… Desde allí también se podía ver un palco al señor Takeo Kiba y sus colegas bastante interesados…

En medio del escenario y también un mar de aplausos apareció el presentador… que anuncio con una voz potente y eufórica….

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos!!!…. La Productora de Discos " Gold' s Star" Les presenta con orgullo a… - con más fuerza – LOS FORTUNE STAR

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por fin llego el momento!!!!!!!

¡¡¡Salieron al escenario!!!

De bajo de luces destellantes y miles de gritos y aplausos por parte del público…que solo fueron pasados por la increíble melodía proveniente del bajo y la guitarra…. Ambos hermanos estaban allí dando lo mejor de sí…Pero los gritos aumentaron más, cuando dos bellas figuras femeninas aparecieron detrás de una cortina de humo, parecían un par de divas…. E inmediatamente entonaron sus voces…

_Here we are so what you gonna do? (Kagome)  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
_

_Size me up you know I beat the best (Sango)  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever ( Juntas)  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_  
_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

El publico, los socios y el mismísimo Sr. Kiba parecían muy satisfechos con ellos... eran sencillamente…¡¡Increíbles!!

Pero entre las personas una figura nada agradable se movilizaba lenta y silenciosamente…

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove (Kagome)  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life ( Sango )  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Lets pretend you're mine ( Juntas)  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever….._

La canción terminó…

Los chicos alzaron los instrumentos y las chicas sus brazos mientras sentían el calor del griterío que los aclamaba… Lo habían hecho de las mil maravillas no cabía duda… Volvieron al interior del escenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya fuera de él, no los abandonaba la emoción…

-¡Lo logramos! - gritó Kagome entusiasmadísima colgándose del cuello de su novio – ¡Ha quedado increíble!

-¡Tú lo has dicho, mi amor!… - dijo Inuyasha re-contento…

-Con esto vamos a dar un gran paso… - dijo Sango sonriendo, obviamente abrazada al guitarrista…- Que emocinante ¿no?

-Sí, mi ángel… - dijo Miroku con una mirada cautivante… - Y todo esto es gracias a que tuve la dicha de conocerte…

Sango sonrió algo ruborizada… Miroku volvió a abrazarla pero con más fuerza, ni él supo por qué lo hizo, solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo… Una vez que la soltó la joven se sintió extraña…

-No me preguntes… - le dijo Miroku en voz baja mientras se soltaban - ni yo mismo lo entiendo… -añadió lamentando aquello…

-Bueno, chicos tenemos que salir a presentar el siguiente número… - dijo Kagome entusiasmada… - ¡El publico nos adora! …

-¡Si, vamos!... – dijo Inuyasha

Salieron nuevamente para su siguiente canción… Todo estaba sucediendo tal como había pasado en el número anterior… se oía la melodía de los instrumentos… y las jóvenes ya iban a cantar…

Cuando…

ZAP… PRAMP…

¡¡Se soltó uno de reflectores del techo del escenario!! ,… Cayendo en medio de este y prendiéndolo en llamas…

CONTINUARA

**Se acerca el final...**

Post.: Este cap. contuvo las canciones…

"Miracle" de Cascada ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"4ever" de The Veronicas (Por Kagome y Sango)

Todos los derechos reservados


	15. UN DURO GOLPE

UN DURO GOLPE

Cuando…

ZAP… PRAMP…

¡¡Se soltó uno de reflectores del techo del escenario!! ,… Cayendo en medio de este y prendiéndolo en llamas…

La gente se alboroto completamente… El humo inundo el escenario, nublando la vista de lo que pasaba en él…

Inuyasha soltó su instrumento… comenzó a toser con fuerza casi ahogándose…

-¿Qué significa esto? – dijo agitado …

Su vista estaba nublada por el humo y el calor de las llamas que se extendían por el sitio con gran velocidad… No veía a nadie… Su corazón se heló, cuando luego de grandes esfuerzos, alcanzó ver a alguien…

-¡Miroku!

El guitarrista yacía sobre el suelo, a un lado de las llamas… Con cenizas y un golpe en la cabeza…Inuyasha fue de inmediato hacía él,… Tomándolo de los hombros y con mucho esfuerzo lo alejó del fuego…

-Vamos hermano… Despierta… - comenzó a samaquearlo con fuerza con un gran deje de preocupación…

El ojiazul no respondía parecía completamente inanimado… Inuyasha comenzó a temer lo peor… cuando al golpearlo en el pecho su hermano soltó una estruendosa tos:

-Inu… yasha – tosió con dificultad Miroku…

-… Qué alivio – respiró el peli plateado… para luego replicarle - ¡No me asustes así!– tomó a su hermano de los hombros para ayudarlo a pararse… - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… eso creo… - dijo Miroku aún con voz ahogada…

-¡Yo no lo creo!… - dijo otra voz desde arriba del escenario…

Los dos levantaron la mirada para ver estupefactos al responsable de todo esto…

-Naraku… - dijeron los dos con odio…

¡En efecto! ¡El maldito de Naraku había ocasionado todo eso! (Vaya sorpresa ¬¬)….

Estaba de pie sobre las vigas del escenario con una antorcha de fuego, la cual había utilizado para incendiar el escenario (aparte de kerosene claro está)…Y estaba dispuesto a llevar su venganza al último limite,… ya no tenía nada más que perder, solo quería la satisfacción de presenciar el sufrimiento de sus enemigos…

-¡Ahora todos conocerán lo que ocurre con quienes osan desafiarme! - y con una risa perversa prendió otra de las luces el escenario…

-¡Cuidado!….

Inuyasha y Miroku rodaron para un lado, saliendo de la vista de su adversario…. Ocultándose para un lado cubierto aún por el ardiente telón…

Jadeaban de cansancio y por lo difícil que era respirar en un lugar lleno de humo…

¡Ahora luchaban por su vida!….

Naraku no pararía ya hasta deshacerse de quien más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra,… por haberlo superado, humillado y arrebatado la victoria…

-¡¡Inuyasha!!… - grito el desgraciado – ¡¡Ven y Pelea!! ¡¡Enfréntame!! – lo retó…

Inuyasha respiró profundo… y dijo decidido….

-Ya fue suficiente… - se volvió hacia su hermano – Miroku, asegúrate de que las chicas salgan de aquí… Yo me encargo…

-¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó el ojiazul… - ¡Te va a matar!

-¡Él me quiere a mí! –respiró - …No hay de otra… -puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano - Ustedes deben salir a salvo…

Luego de estas palabras, el ojidorado, se marchó...

Miroku salió del escenario cuidándose de las llamas, que ya empezaban a consumirlo por completo…. A duras penas logró salir de ese horno ileso y apenas lo hizo sintió que alguien lo abrazaba profundamente…

-¡Miroku! …¿estás bien? – dijo la castaña muy asustada…

-Si,… - dijo Miroku correspondiéndole feliz de que ella estuviera a salvo…- Pero Inuyasha …

-¡Hay que salir ya!… - Kagome llegó con ellos…- Los bomberos ya llegaron…se encargaran del fuego… - dio una pausa y lo notó – ¡¿Donde está Inuyasha?¡

-Muchachas… - dijo Miroku con voz rápida – Este no fue un accidente… Naraku incendio el escenario…

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!- exclamaron ambas jóvenes…

-¡Esta aquí!…. E Inuyasha ha ido a enfrentarlo…

-¡¡No!!- dijo Kagome horrorizada…

La pelinegra tuvo el impulso de querer entrar al lugar e ir por su novio… pero fue sujetada de ambos brazos por la castaña y el guitarrista…

-¡No Kagome!…- dijo Sango sujetándola… - ¡No puedes entrar así!…

-Pero… - dijo Kagome desesperada… - ¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo!!

-Y lo haremos - dijo Miroku con firmeza…- Es mi hermano y no dejaré que le pase nada - pensó un momento… - Tengo una idea…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha había subido hasta el lugar donde Naraku estaba,… Ya se encontraban, por fin frente a frente…

-No sabes cuánto ansié este momento… - dijo Naraku sonriendo perversamente – Te tengo donde quería…

-Eso crees,… - dijo Inuyasha sacando de su cinturón a "Colmillo de Acero" cuyo mango de plata resplandeció a la luz de las llamas – Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… - añadió

Naraku saco de su cinturón… un cuchillo varios centímetros más grandes que "Colmillo de Acero", pero eso no intimido para nada al decidido bajista…

Eso habría de terminar de una vez por todas…

¡¡ Y el combate inicio!! ¡¡Con un terrible choque de ambos aceros!!

Inuyasha y su adversario enfrentaron sus fuerzas, una y otra vez… decididos a derribar al otro… y durante largo rato estuvieron enfrentando sus armas de esa manera…

Era difícil concentrarse en el arma de su adversario y a la vez en las llamas en continuaban creciendo a su alrededor devorando todo a su paso…

Inuyasha tenía una gran habilidad, pero había que reconocerlo: Naraku tampoco se quedaba atrás… y este estaba dispuesto a luchar a matar…

-Tengo que admitirlo, Inuyasha… - dijo Naraku en tono burlón… - eres mucho mejor de lo que creí….

-Aún no has visto nada…. – Inuyasha jadeaba pero seguía luchando…

Chispas de furo salían de los metales cada vez que se enfrentaban…. Nublando la vista del peli plateado y ocasionándole rasguños en la piel y ropa…

¡Pero nunca se rendiría!

¡Ya no podía!,… ¡No podía perdonar todo el daño que ese tipo les había hecho!,.. Sobre todo a sus seres queridos,… ¡Acabaría con él para siempre!…

Se arrojó contra él, para estrellar de nuevo los metales,… haciendo más tedioso el combate…

Finalmente llegó un momento en el que Naraku también comenzó a cansarse,…. Él e Inuyasha tenían las navajas enfrentadas… Acero contra acero,… una lucha en la que el más fuerte vencería…

"No me vencerás, Inuyasha…" – pensó Naraku con odio… - "No esta vez… "

PLAF

¡Naraku soltó una de sus manos del mango de su arma, y con este golpeo a Inuyasha en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio!

El joven cayó al piso…. "Colmillo de Acero" salió desprendido de la mano de su amo y rodó lejos de su alcance haciendo imposible que el joven bajista lo pudiese recuperar… Y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar Naraku lo pateó en el pecho haciéndolo quedar cerca del fuego y sentir un calor de infierno…

Inuyasha se había quedado en el suelo, con los ojos semicerrados a causa del dolor,… Naraku, sonriendo perversamente, se arrodilló junto a él… y levantó la cabeza del joven por el cabello…

-Mi venganza ha llegado… - dijo satisfecho y apuntó la navaja al cuello…

-¿Estás seguro de esto ?… - preguntó Sango temerosa

-Por supuesto…

PRUMMMPPP…

¡En medio de la escena!, ¡y justo para separar a Naraku de Inuyasha!,… un camión de bomberos atravesó la pared del lugar causando un estruendo tremendo… disparando espuma por los lados y abriéndose paso de golpe entre las llamas…

Naraku no tuvo más opción que salir del paso del sorpresivo vehículo y dejar con vida a Inuyasha… El joven bajista no tenía idea de que había pasado…. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y, su bella pelinegra se abalanzó sobre él…

-¡Inuyasha!... ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿estás herido?! - preguntó Kagome casi sin aliento…

-Si… - el joven correspondió al abrazo - pero ustedes que… - Inuyasha estaba pasmado…

-Vinimos a ayudarte – dijo Sango

-¿No creíste que te dejaría aquí, verdad? … - preguntó Miroku de brazos cruzados…

-Obvio… - le espetó Inuyasha en tono de reproche – Nunca haces lo que te digo… - respiró… y luego añadió con una sonrisa – Y por una vez…me alegra

Inuyasha y su hermano se dieron la mano… Y el joven peli plateado recuperó a "Colmillo de Acero"…

-¿Y Naraku?... – Miroku volteó… y no lo vio

-¡¡Se escapo!! - rabió Inuyasha dándose cuenta que él lugar estaba vació…

-¡El lugar se está desmoronando!…¡Nos va a caer encima!…- dijo Kagome

-Salgamos de aquí… - dijo Sango

De nuevo en el vehículo que habían tomado "prestado" salieron del lugar que pronto comenzó a desmoronarse…

Una vez fuera observaron como la policía daba persecución al auto en él que Naraku estaba huyendo… ¿Le echarían al fin el guante?

-La rata está huyendo… - dijo el ojidorado apretando los dientes con ira…

-Inuyasha, tal vez sea mejor dejar que la policía se encargue de él…- trató de calmarlo Kagome…

-No… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos – ¿No lo entienden?... Si escapa, nunca me dejará en paz,.. jamás podre estar tranquilo… ¡Hay que acabar con esto ya!

-Entiendo… - dijo Miroku al volante del vehículo – Sigámoslo…

Inuyasha estaba por decir que quería conducir él, cuando su hermano menor pisó a fondo el acelerador dando inicio a la persecución de ese tipo…

¡Era toda una persecución policiaca!

El auto de Naraku se fugaba a toda velocidad de los autos de la policía… Era igual que las persecuciones de las películas de acción (ya saben, vueltas inesperadas, algunos choques en el camino… esas cosas n.n")

La loca carrera siguió hasta que sin más ni menos se encontraban conduciendo por una carretera al borde del mar…

El cuarteto de jóvenes músicos iba a una distancia moderada… mientras la policía estaba cada vez mas atrás del vehículo de Naraku….

El malvado les había sacado muchos metros de ventaja…

-¡¡Maldición!!… - exclamo Inuyasha furioso al ver alejarse a Naraku – ¡¡Se va a escapar!!

-¡¡No si yo lo evito!! … - dijo Miroku y girando el timón con velocidad… tomo otro camino…

Ahhhhhh…

¡El resto de los pasajeros del vehículo se cayeron!...

Miroku los llevaba por una especie callejón…

-Hermano… - dijo Inuyasha sobándose la cabeza… -¿Qué haces?

-Es un atajo, Inuyasha… - dijo Miroku…

-¿Un atajo? - dijeron Sango y Kagome extrañadas…

-Si… vamos a acorralar a esa rata… - dijo el ojiazul decidido…

Mientras Naraku ya había dejado atrás por completo a la policía… tenia la furia de no haber podido librarse de Inuyasha de una vez por todas, pero esa fuga era más importante ahora,… no le daría a nadie la satisfacción de verlo tras las rejas... ¡Jamás!

Llegó a un lugar donde había una curva peligrosa,… bajo la velocidad (no importaba la policía estaba muy atrás)….

¡Pero justo en ese instante otro vehículo salió entre los peñascos!… colocándose entre él y su única ruta de escape… ahora sí estaba acorralado: Delante de él esos malditos, detrás, la policía, y entre el caserío cerrado y el abismo…

-¿Están bien? … - pregunto Miroku algo agitado… volviéndose a ver al resto de tripulantes…

-Si… - jadeó Sango todavía asustada….

-¡Por fin! … - dijo Inuyasha ansioso saliendo del auto… - ¡Ahora si no se escapa!…

-Inuyasha… - exclamó Kagome… y el grupo entero lo siguió…

Naraku bajaba de su vehículo… Con el rostro lívido de rabia, odio y cólera,… recorrió con la mirada a los cuatro jóvenes que de nuevo se interponían en su camino… hasta llegar a Inuyasha…

-No tienes a donde correr Naraku… - dijo el joven de cabello plateado con satisfacción en la voz - Se acabó el camino…

Las sirenas de los policías se oían cada vez más cerca

-Lo has perdido todo… - continuó Inuyasha- Entrégate…

-Es verdad… ya no tengo nada que perder,….- dijo Naraku con aparente calma…

Y sin que nadie lo notara sacó algo más de su cinturón…

¡¡Todo fue demasiado rápido!!

¡El malvado de Naraku se había abalanzado sobre Inuyasha! ¡Con una nueva arma empuñada!… pero alguien, que se había percatado de la última acción del villano, se le interpuso en el camino… Y con un fuerte empujón se precipito con este al abismo…

-¡¡Miroku!! - gritó Inuyasha

El ojiazul y el perverso Naraku se precipitaron rodando por el acantilado…entre rocas y tierra…

-¡¡Miroku!! … - gritó Sango

-¡Hermano!…

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y salto acantilado tras ellos…

Naraku y Miroku rodaron golpeándose con las rocas hasta que llegaron a una saliente… Naraku se levantó de inmediato a aún lado del ojiazul, el cuál soltó un gemido de dolor y no pudo ponerse de pie…

Y ante sorpresa de todos Naraku sonrió satisfecho: En su mano yacía el cuchillo pequeño, con el cual había planeado herir a Inuyasha, completamente ensangrentado…

Miró al joven de ojos azules, que a causa del profundo dolor se había llevado la mano al costado del estomago que ya comenzaba a mancharse con abundante sangre…

-La historia se repite… - dijo en un tono más cruel que burlón dirigiendo su vista al chico herido…

-¿Qué?... – dijo Miroku casi sin voz pues el dolor apenas le dejaba articular palabra…

-Kikyo me lo conto todo… - dijo Naraku mientras aún apuntaba a Miroku con su cuchillo ensangrentado… - Inuyasha debió morir en ese accidente hace 10 años…

Miroku oía esto tirado en el suelo, mientras que Inuyasha se deslizaba con cuidado por el acantilado lo más rápido que podía… él también oía lo que decía…

-…pero tú lo salvaste… - continuó Naraku – Y ahora lo has vuelto hacer… - rió - Tu nobleza me impresiona…

-No espero que un sujeto como tú… – dijo Miroku con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba retener con su mano la sangre de su herida… - Entienda de esto…

-La verdad no importa… - dijo Naraku sorprendido de que el ojiazul aún pudiese hablar cuando se estaba desangrando… - Porque esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte…

Levantó el cuchillo…

-¡Naraku déjalo! … - grito Inuyasha unas rocas más arriba… - ¡Tu batalla es con migo!

-Enternecedor… - dijo el malvado deteniéndose a mirar al bajista… - El hermano mayor protegiendo al menor… - soltó una carcajada – Ya que son tan unidos… ¡Mueran los dos!

¡Naraku volvió a lanzarse contra Inuyasha!… Miroku ya no era problema, no podía moverse por la herida que tenia… Y gracias a lo empinadas que estaban las rocas ¡Naraku tendría ventaja!

El ojiazul sentía que la vista se le estaba nublando,…cada vez le costaba más respirar,… el dolor era cada vez más intenso… pero aún así veía lo pasaba: No podía permitir eso,… si ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, ¿de qué servía que Inuyasha llegara con él?...

Al menos podía utilizar su último aliento para salvar a su hermano…

Ocurrió, Inuyasha casi pierde el balance ante el ataque de Naraku…

-MUERE INUYASHA… - grito Naraku apuntando al pecho de Inuyasha…

¡Pero en eso Naraku lanzo un quejido de dolor!

Inuyasha lo vio, Miroku había clavado a "Silver" en la pierna del desgraciado… y luego lo extrajo dejando una herida profunda allí… Dándole tiempo a él para atacar con un certero golpe en el pecho

Naraku perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas por el acantilado… con un horrible grito… su cuerpo rodo cuesta abajo golpeándose terriblemente contra las picudas rocas y teniendo su fin en las oscuras aguas del mar que sin compasión lo enviaron al olvido…

Miroku también perdió el equilibrio, pero Inuyasha lo sujetó de un brazo…

Arriba las chicas los esperaban con el corazón en la boca, mientras contestaban algunas preguntas a los oficiales de policía que acaban de llegar…

Los dos chicos se asomaron por el acantilado… Miroku tendido sobre la espalda de su hermano…

Ambos jadearon con fuerza al caer en el piso…

-Como te gusta asustarme… - jadeó el bajista… para luego darse cuenta de la herida de su hermano…

-¿Qué… opción tenia?… - Alcanzó a decir Miroku ante el rostro helado de Inuyasha - Hermano…

Luego de eso sintió que todo se volvía negro… Su cuerpo dejó de responderle… y se desplomó sobre un pequeño charco de sangre emanado por su propio cuerpo

-Miroku… ¡¿Que tienes?!... – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado…- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Él no contesto: No podía… No pudo ver nada más, ni sentir frió o calor… Ni oír las palabras que su hermano, completamente desesperado, gritó:

- LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA

CONTINUARA

_**Nos acercamos al final… muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo…**_


	16. UN MILAGRO

_**Gracias por su paciencia, nos los entretengo más nn**_

UN MILAGRO

"_Desde ese instante… todo se puso negro…"_

**Flash Back**

Corría desesperado buscándolo…¡¡ ¿En que estaba pensando?!!... ¡¡ ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarlo solo?!!... ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

El onceañero se detuvo fatigado, en medio del enorme jardín de su casa, con las manos sobre las rodillas en señal de cansancio… Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría al encontrarlo, solo sabía que tenía que estar con él… Era su deber como amigo…

No pasó mucho hasta que lo divisó apoyado sobre el muro… Se acercó a él con paso presuroso… pero al estar tan solo unos dos metros de distancia se paró en seco… Lloraba desconsoladamente… y ¡con razón! … Él no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en sus zapatos… Al verlo así sintió deseos de llorar también… ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso!... ¿Si lo hacía cómo podría pedirle a él que no lo hiciera?... Si él también se mostraba así ¿Cómo podría darle valor?...

Respiró profundo y avanzo más… y antes de darse cuenta ya había colocado su mano en el hombro de su amigo…

- Inuyasha.... – dijo él entre sollozos… - ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?... No tengo a donde ir…

- No te preocupes, Miroku… - le dijo con firmeza apretándole el hombro… - Lo ultimo que yo haré en esta vida será abandonarte…

- …Tengo miedo…

- Tengo una deuda con tigo…. – dijo Inuyasha con fuerza –No… no van a llevarte…

No tenía idea de que más podía hacer…. Cuando Miroku se arrojó fuertemente a sobre él para seguir llorando en su pecho…

Esto hizo que el deseo de llorar él también regresará,… pero se contuvo una vez más, esta vez con más firmeza… No sabía cómo pero le daría fuerza… Tal y cómo el siempre lo había hecho… Se la daría…

Saldremos de esta juntos…Lo prometo - añadió apretando a su amigo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que esto pasara?!!….todo había pasado tan rápido, sin que nadie lo pudiese evitar… Pero ¿era cierto? :¡¿ Tenía que haber pasado?! …¡¿Acaso tenia que haber sido así?!…

Estas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del bajista, que aún con el corazón entumecido, estaba apoyado sobre la fría pared…

La bella pelinegra, sentada a un lado del sofá, sostenía la mano de su amiga a quien no había escuchado pronunciar palabras desde hacia varias horas…. Y ella no pensaba pedírselo, el dolor que había en su corazón era demasiado grande…Sus ojos lo demostraban, no había lagrimas en ellos pero se veían apagados y eran como la ventana a su dolido ser… Había sido demasiado para ella, ¿tan pronto tenía que haber pasado?... Toda su vida había soñado con enamorarse de esa manera… de conocer lo que era amar y ser amada… ¿y tan pronto tenía que experimentar la perdida de ese ser querido?..

¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?! ¡La noche que se suponía sería la mejor de sus vidas ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla estando despiertos!,…una de la que temían no salir nunca…

Afuera la noche acababa dando puerta al amanecer, a un nuevo día… pero las mentes de todos estaban en la noche anterior…

Hacía ya muchas horas que estaban allí… Pero no habían tenido noticias de nada…La ansiedad que había en ese momento en la sala de espera era inmensa… Al igual que la preocupación y el miedo a las malas noticias…

Finalmente llego el médico ante ellos,…

El trió lo miro como si hubiesen esperado por él toda su vida… El hombre no tenía ningún semblante favorable, lo cual aumento el temor en las jóvenes a preguntar…

Sin embargo Inuyasha no podía esperar más…

-¿Cual es la situación? … - preguntó…

-Bastante critica… - dijo el médico con dificultad – No tiene ningún órgano dañado,… pero – pausa - ha perdido mucha sangre…

-Pero ¿se va a salvar ?...

La voz de Sango por fin se oyó en la habitación… La pelinegra y el bajista la miraron sorprendidos de que hubiese tenido valor para preguntar eso… luego volvieron su vista al médico… que dio un suspiro y dijo…

-Sin embargo, el problema es otro…

-¿Qué quiere decir?... – pregunto Inuyasha quien ya se estaba impacientando…

-Escúchenme…el cuchillo con el que fue herido …-pausa - tenía veneno …

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! … - estalló Inuyasha…

Kagome lo tomó del brazo… intentaba calmarlo de alguna manera… pero era inútil…

El medicó continuó…

-Es un veneno muy difícil de detectar… - pausa – Está matando sus células poco a poco… y hace imposible realizar las transfusiones de sangre… Si no encontramos un antídoto en dos horas…- Otra pausa – No va a sobrevivir…

Se oyó un estruendo en la sala…

-¡¡Sango!!… - gritó Kagome…

La castaña se había desmayado ante la noticia… ¡Y no era para menos! Tuvieron que llevarla a otra habitación del hospital y acostarla en una cama…

-Se desmayó debido a la impresión… - dijo el doctor tocando su cuello para tener claro el pulso…

-Doctor…. – dijo Inuyasha con voz potente tomando al médico de los hombros… - Tiene que hallar ese antídoto… ¡Lo tiene que encontrar!

-… Vamos… a hacer todo lo posible… - dijo este antes de salir de la habitación, ya que lo que el peli plateado le pedía era muy difícil… por no decir imposible…

Kagome le tomaba la mano a su amiga, ella también sentía un gran dolor… ¡Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que las próximas dos horas serían cruciales para todos ellos!…

Hubo un breve silencio cuando ambos tuvieron que dejar la habitación para que la castaña pudiese descansar…

-Es culpa mía… - dijo Inuyasha de pronto…

Kagome mirándolo completamente sorprendida ante la atrocidad que había dicho

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas, Inuyasha?

-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? - le gritó el joven sumido en una profunda desesperación… mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos -YO ESTABA ALLÍ CON EL: DEBI HACER ALGO… NARAKU ME QUERIA A MI…

PLAF

Kagome dio cachetada… fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para hacerlo reaccionar…

El chico se quedo pasmado, el golpe le había aturdido toda la cabeza pero parecía que había entendido…se tocó la mejilla lastimada y luego vio el rostro de Kagome… vio que de sus ojos cafés brotaron un par de lagrimas…

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES - gritó la pelinegra entre sollozos… - ¡¡Naraku fue el único culpable!!… - respiro profundo - ¡Ni tú!, ¡Ni Miroku! ,…. Ni nadie tenía que morir…- rompió a llorar…

Inuyasha no soportó esto,… ¡¿Qué clase de imbécil había sido?!... La abrazó profundamente, atrapando su cuerpo entre sus brazos… y le susurro al oído…

-Perdóname, Kagome… - dijo más calmado… - Por pensar que soy el único que está sufriendo… Pero no sé qué hacer – pausa - ,… Si muere… nunca me lo voy a perdonar…

-… Inuyasha… - sollozo la pelinegra… - Tenemos que tener fe… Algo tiene que pasar…

-…No veo que podría salvarnos ahora….

-¿Qué crees que te diría Miroku si estuviese aquí?... – pregunto Kagome tocándole el rostro con la mano…

Inuyasha respiró profundo…

-Todo va a salir bien….

Siguieron abrazados profundamente por un buen rato…

"No te puedes morir, hermano….No puedes" – pensó Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Today is a winding road (canción de fondo)_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye _

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something _

_I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

Un fresco viento le azotaba el cabello contra la cara… sentía una suave briza marina, y el olor del agua salada…No sabía bien donde estaba,… solo que algo la rodeaba y, por alguna razón, permanecía con los ojos cerrados…

Finalmente sintió que algo muy suave, cómo un pétalo de rosa le caía sobre el rostro,… Sus bellos ojos cafés, por fin se abrieron…

-Por fin despiertas, Sanguito…

De golpe la chica se enderezó,… y con una expresión de total sorpresa miró el rostro sonriente del ojiazul…

-¿Miroku?... – Sango no lo podía creer… - Tú… ¿Cómo? – En su cabeza no le cuadraba… - ¿estás aquí? Preguntó tocando con la mano el rostro del joven…

-Pues… Sí… ¿donde más estaría? – preguntó Miroku encogiéndose de hombros… muy extrañado por la actitud de su castaña

Pero… ¿cómo?...tú…

-Sango, ¿te sientes bien?... – pregunto el guitarrista poniendo cara de preocupado…

La joven se tocó la cabeza… y luego miro a su alrededor:

Estaban en el valle donde habían tenido su primera cita, era un hermoso día templado… y ambos habían estado abrazados, sentados debajo de un cerezo maduro….

-Yo… no entiendo… - dijo confundida

Te quedaste dormida mucho rato… - dijo Miroku tratando de tranquilizar a la joven - ¿No recuerdas que vinimos juntos?

La verdad Sango no recordaba nada referente a aquello… Pero verlo de nuevo… Así tan tranquilo, oír su voz que le resultaba tan dulce, le hizo, no pensarlo dos veces, antes de lanzarse de vuelta a sus brazos…

-Tuve un sueño terrible… - dijo aún con voz temblorosa, apretándose contra el pelinegro…

-¿Así?... – dijo el chico con voz muy tierna aceptando el abrazo… - Pues, ya no tienes de que preocuparte… Yo estoy contigo….

-Qué bueno… - dijo Sango ya más tranquila… - No quiero quedarme sola…

-Tú nunca vas a estar sola… - dijo… pero de repente, de un momento a otro, su voz se volvió muy triste… – Esté yo en este mundo o en el otro….

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

Sango sintió un par de lagrimas caer en su rostro… ¿Miroku estaba llorando?... Estaba por preguntar que querían decir esas palabras…

Pero todo desapareció… y la joven cantante despertó…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una bella silueta se " deslizaba " por el pasillo del hospital sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia… llevaba un traje como cualquier mujer que trabajase en el hospital , el rostro cubierto con una máscara de aquellas para operaciones y llevaba una maleta marrón de cuero…

Sin ser detenida por nadie llego finalmente a la habitación que quería… y como por "arte de magia" ya se encontraba dentro de ella…Camino hacia la cama del cuarto luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si... Se quito la máscara y tiara que sujetaba su larga cabellera negra… observo al ojiazul con un semblante aparentemente frio… el rostro del joven estaba muy pálido, el veneno ya casi lo consumía por completo…

-Ahora estoy segura de que Inuyasha va a sufrir… - dijo con voz calmada… - Hasta incluso más de lo que yo hice… - hablo cómo si el joven pudiese oírla… - ¿Sabes?... en el fondo te tenía algo de envidia, por tenerlo siempre cuidándote… pero aún así llegue a apreciar mucho tu amistad… - suspiró – Pero el rencor y la decepción eliminaron todo…-pausa - Y eso ya no sirve de nada … - dio otra pausa – No puedo cargar con esto…

Metió su mano a la maleta y saco una jeringa con un líquido verde acuoso en ella,… la observó durante unos momentos y luego al inconsciente joven.... y acercando la aguja a su muñeca, inyectó el líquido en la sangre…

Su rostro tuvo un reflejo…

-No te quejes… - murmuró ella – Esto acabara con el dolor… de una vez…

Terminó, guardó todo de vuelta en la maleta y se volvió a disfrazar… abrió la puerta… pero al salir fue vista por un miembro del personal del hospital y este dio la alarma…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien, si eso era la muerte no era tan malo como lo había creído,… en vez de oscurecerse las cosas a su alrededor se hacían más claras… sus parpados ya no estaban tan pesados como antes, aunque aun no podía abrir los ojos…. Pero no podía ver ni hacia atrás, ni hacia los lados solo hacia el frente donde lo cegaba una blanca luz… Los ruidos que escuchaba eran muy confusos, pero poco a poco se fueron aclarando… hasta hacerse conocidos…

-¡¡¿Que es lo que pasa?!! ( voz conocida )

-¡¡No lo sé… de pronto hay reacción en él!! ( voz desconocida )

-¡¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!! ( voz desconocida )

-¡¡No nos iremos!! ( voz femenina conocida )

Otra voz casi ronca pero tranquila se oyó en la habitación…

-Ni… yo… tampoco…

Todos los presentes en la sala ya eran claros para él… Un doctor, dos empleados del hospital, su hermano, su gran amiga Kagome y su amada Sango…

-Ya… me… oyeron… - dijo con dificultad… pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – No me voy…

Dejó de hablar finalmente, aún le era cansado… pero no borro la sonrisa de su cara…

Su voz finalmente fue callada por un beso, de la última persona a la que había visto…. Solo para luego sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, y la tranquilidad de que estaban de nuevo juntos… aunque oía sus sollozos de alegría y alivio, sintió una felicidad inmensa…. Estaba con vida…

-Te…dije que…nunca estarías sola… -añadió guiñando el ojo…

Pero Sango no era la única que lloraba… Kagome también lo hacía, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga…

Inuyasha permanecía paralizado donde estaba… respiraba de manera agitada, sin poderlo creer:

¡Su hermano se había salvado de muerte!… Pero ¡¿Cómo?!...

Un encargado del personal del hospital entró agitado y dijo al doctor…

-La perdimos, Sr… - respiro –… a la joven que entró en esta habitación ha desaparecido…

Inuyasha dejo su semblante de sorpresa y respiro profundo…

"Verdaderamente…." – pensó empezando a sonreír… – "Los milagros existen".

El joven bajista se acerco a la cama y dijo a su hermano dándole una palmada en la cabeza…

-Bienvenido, Miroku… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada…

-Inuyasha…- dijo este con dificultad…pero a la vez sorprendido- ¿Estás llorando?

(N.A.: ¿Qué les parece?)

-… iIdiota! ¡Claro que lloro, estúpido! – gritó Inuyasha,… y golpeó a Miroku con más fuerza - ¡¡No sabes el susto que me diste, tarado!!

-Ya se salvo,…no lo mates tú ahora…- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa abrazando a su amado Inuyasha aún sollozando de alivio…

El llanto de felicidad no ceso en un buen rato…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Todo indica que aquella persona que entro en el hospital sin autorización, le inyecto el antídoto a Miroku lo que le permitió eliminar el veneno… en pocas palabras esa persona salvo su vida,… ¿porque lo haría? …realmente no lo sé, solo sé que yo le estaré eternamente agradecida: yo no hubiese podido volver a amar a alguien como lo amo a él… El me enseño a creer en mis sueños y esperanzas,… en mis compañeros, y más que nada, en mi misma… _

_Toda esta aventura…como nos conocimos, los problemas que enfrentamos en el camino a la meta, y de quienes estuvieron a nuestro lado… quedara por siempre como parte de mi vida, logremos o no nuestros objetivos… "_

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sango?… - la voz de su mejor amiga, interrumpió a la castaña que observaba el paisaje desde el balcón del decimó piso de aquel bello hotel …

-Tan solo estaba disfrutando del paisaje, Kagome… - dijo Sango sonriendo… - Osaka es una ciudad preciosa…

-A mí también me lo parece… - dijo la pelinegra… - De todas las que hemos visto desde hace 6 mese que empezaron las giras… Es la mejor – hecho una mirada a la hermosa vista - Pero lo tienes que dejar para después: Tenemos que dar un concierto…

Horas más tarde detrás de un escenario en una sede monumental…

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? … - pregunto el bajista al ver llegar a las jóvenes…

-Ya déjalas, Inuyasha… - dijo relajado cómo siempre el ojiazul… - No las molestes…

-Yo no molesto… - dijo Inuyasha – pero si no salimos pronto la gente derribara el escenario – añadió muy complacido…

-Pues ¿que esperamos?… - dijo Kagome radiante… mientras salían frente al público…

-A romperla… - dijo Miroku sonriendo…

-Por supuesto – dijo Sango súper alegre… dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio…

Y afuera del escenario, el presentador…

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos!!!…. ¡¡¡La Productora de Discos "Gold' s Star" Les presenta esta noche, con orgullo a… - con más fuerza – LOS FORTUNE STAR!!!

Concierto grande, humo, fuegos artificiales y esta vez éxito total…De nuevo se oían los tañires combinados y perfectamente armonizados del bajo y la guitarra… que sujetaban los agraciados jóvenes músicos… para luego oír la bella voz de sus hermosas compañeras…

_We know how to dare ( Sango)  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through_

_Let's conquer the fears (Kagome)  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be we'll be  
We're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads (Juntas)  
Into our hearts _  
_Ready to start_

_And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat of the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you_

"_Cuando las cosas se nublen en el camino de la vida, el único refugio que tenemos contra el desaliento son nuestros sueños…Mas no deben ser por siempre un refugio si no también hay que luchar por ellos… para que tarde o temprano…Sean una realidad… __"  
_

_Give everything (Sango)  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever  
You're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads ( Kagome)  
Into our hearts_  
_Ready to start _

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through (Juntas)  
It feels so good_

_It feels so good…_

_Fin de la Narración de Sango_

FIN

Esta cap. contuvo las canciones

"Thunder" de Boys like Girls (canción de fondo)

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kagome y Sango)

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y entusiasmo con el que siguieron la historia espero haya sido de sus agrado... **__**Ah, pero no es el final definitivo xD Dentro de poco podrán ver en mi cuenta Music&Romance II xD Una nueva aventura que sigue a está esta vez narra desde el punto de vista de otra de mis personajes favoritos, mucho más alucinante que la primera….Espero poder contar con su apoyo en ese fic también **_

_**TKMMM A TODOS**_

_**Bye bye**_


	17. Soundtrack Music&Romance I

SOUNDTRACK MUSIC&ROMANCE I

Cantadas por los personajes

"Something I never had" de Lindsay Lohan ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kikyo )

"Miracle" de Cascada ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"I've been gone too long" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kikyo)

"I think I do" de The Veronicas (Por Kagome y Sango)

"4ever" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)

"Something I never had" de Lindsay Lohan ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"The confessions of a broken heart" de Lindsay Lohan (Por Kagome y Sango)

"Everything I'm not" de The Veronicas ( Por Kikyo)

"Miracle" de Cascada ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"4ever" de The Veronicas (Por Kagome y Sango

"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kagome y Sango)

Canciones de fondo 

"Wake me up when September ends" de Green Day (como canción de fondo)

"American Idiot" de Green Day ( en el estéreo del auto)

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" de Green Day

"No exit, No hope" de Phill Collins

"Thunder" de Boys like Girls (canción de fondo)


End file.
